Mi Sirena Favorita
by Rinnu
Summary: Desde que la vio en el acuario de su padre, supo que ella era la adecuada para su tío, ahora solo tenía que juntarlos. ¡Qué importaba que ella fuese una sirena y el un humano!
1. Descubriéndola

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

Desde que la vio supo que ella era la adecuada para su tío, ahora solo tenía que juntarlos. ¿Qué importaba que ella fuese una sirena y el un humano?

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita.**

 _Descubriéndola._

La pequeña niña de cuatro años y medio, ojos miel y cabello castaño, estaba tan feliz, su papá le dejó invitar a sus compañeros de salón a "OdySea Aquarium", para celebrar el fin de curso. Iba de un lado a otro con sus amigas, veían los peces de colores, pasaron por el túnel de tiburones y al final, verían un show nuevo, su papá había conseguido sirenas y eso la emocionaba. Porque si, él era el dueño de aquel asombroso acuario.

Veía nadar a los pingüinos cuando por el reflejo del vidrio, vio algo que no le gustó, cruzó sus bracitos y fue directo a intervenir.

 **…**

Estaba cansado, tenía hambre, quería llegar al final del recorrido para poder comer algo, pero de solo ver a Ranko tan feliz, sabía que valía la pena. Se sentó en una de las bancas sin perderla de vista, esa pequeña era su responsabilidad, no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a la niña de sus ojos.

—Soy Yuki, madre de Sato— escuchó hablar a una mujer—. Ranko es una niña muy encantadora— dijo al sentarse junto a él.

—Lo es, por su mamá.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué no vino ella?

—No puede estar caminando tanto, por el nuevo bebé.

—Le agradezco que invitara a todo el salón, usted es un padre muy generoso— decía al poner una mano en la pierna de él, ese hombre era encantador y muy guapo, su espalda ancha, sus ojos miel y su voz, le hacían estremecer.

—Espere yo…— le quitó la mano con tacto.

—¡Te encontré!— dijo Ranko al jalarle del brazo.

—¿Todo bien?— a la niña no parecía gustarle algo.

—Ya son las doce, debemos llamar a mi mamá o se preocupará.

—Es verdad, vamos a llamarle— tomó de la mano a Ranko, que miraba con disgusto a la mujer—. Hasta luego— se despidió de la mujer por cortesía.

 **…**

Ranko observaba fascinada el estanque de las sirenas, había siete sirenas nadando, dando vueltas y saludándolas, pero hubo una que llamó más su atención. A su parecer era la más hermosa, su cabello negro con naranja, tenía una pequeña coleta y era adornado con caracolas y estrellas de mar, su cola era asombrosa, verde con naranja que parecía brillar, era mágico verla. La vio acercarse y agitó su manita para saludarla, aquella sirena le devolvió el saludo y luego, con un giro se alejó.

El show terminó y les dijeron que podían tomarse fotos con las sirenas. La pequeña fue corriendo a formarse, debía tener una foto con ella.

—¡Eres asombrosa!— dijo al estar finalmente frente a ella.

—Muchas gracias.

—Tu broche es muy bonito, ¿Quién te lo dio?

—Yo lo hice, sabes algo, es tuyo— se lo quitó para dárselo, en la semana que llevaba trabajando en ese lugar no había visto otra niña con esos ojos tan lindos llenos de ilusión.

—¡Lo voy a cuidar siempre!

La foto fue tomada y debió irse para darle lugar a otra niña, mientras se alejaba no podía evitar pensar que seguro a su tío le gustaría ella, volteo de nuevo y al verla sonreír lo confirmó, era perfecta para él, que importaba que ella fuese una sirena, luego arreglarían eso.

 **…**

Por el espejo retrovisor del coche vio bostezar a Ranko, debía estar muy cansada y no la culpaba, él también quería llegar a casa y dormir.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Sabes que lo hago con gusto.

—Quiero ver a la sirena de nuevo— tenía que volver y poner en marcha su plan.

—Tal vez otro día puedas, ya estás de vacaciones.

—Sí, vendré de nuevo…— dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Antes de arrancar el coche y salir del estacionamiento, su celular sonó y vio el nuevo mensaje "¿Ya van de regreso?", suspiró y mejor llamó, no quería que su cabeza rodase.

* * *

 **15/01/2019**

Sé que tengo pendientes, sé que esperan cosas en otras historias, pero en verdad esto no me dejaba dormir. Solo espero que les guste, el inicio es corto, pero es para que se den una idea. Pronto volveré a los estudios y tengo una semana para adelantar lo más que pueda.

Nos seguimos leyendo, amor y paz.


	2. Fase1, Hacer que mi tío la vea

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Fase uno: Hacer que mi tío la vea._

Ranko ya se había puesto el pijama, lavado los dientes y metido a la cama, esperaba que su mamá le fuese a dar un beso de buenas noches. Aprovechando que aún no llegaba, abrió el cajón de su buró y vio el broche que le fue obsequiado.

—Ranko, hora de dormir ¿Qué haces?

—¿Podemos comprar una cajita para guardarlo? No quiero romperlo.

—Luego buscamos una, imagino que hoy te divertiste mucho.

—¡Mamá! Debiste verlo, fue asombroso— dijo al meterse nuevamente bajo las sábanas—. ¡Y ella es hermosa! Tú también lo eres, eres la humana más hermosa, pero ella es la sirena más hermosa.

—Que bueno que me lo dices, ya me ponía celosa— bromeó.

—Quiero ir de nuevo.

—Eso se soluciona fácilmente, podemos visitar a tu papá al trabajo y pasar a verla.

—Y luego podemos ir a comer al restaurante, quiero comer alitas— desde que su tío le dio a probar esa comida, eran su fascinación.

—Le diré a tu padre que mañana vamos, ahora debes dormir— le dio un besó en la frente y le pasó su peluche de sirena.

—¿Por qué no quieren saber qué es?— miró el vientre abultado de su mamá.

—Las sorpresas son lindas.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Cuando tu tío te trae un obsequio te emocionas.

—Es diferente— esas sorpresas eran para ella y siempre le gustaban.

—Ha dormir, ya pasan de las diez.

—Buenas noches mamá.

—Descansa— prendió la luz de noche y salió del dormitorio.

Al entrar a su habitación, vio a su esposo ponerse la pijama, por su cabello mojado, supuso se había dado una ducha luego de una larga jornada.

—¿Le dijiste que no es real?

—No y no lo haré— se cruzó de brazos.

—Las sirenas no existen, eso debería saberlo.

—¡Escúchame bien!— caminó hasta quedar frente a él—. Si le matas su ilusión te juro que jamás te lo perdonaré ¿Entendiste?

—No le voy a mentir si me pregunta por ello— no entendía la razón de alimentar una mentira, era mejor siempre la verdad.

—Creo que sabrás cómo arreglártelas para no hacerlo— se sentó en la cama y dio un suspiró, ese bebé con siete meses la cansaba más que Ranko.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? Kaede dijo que estuviste dormida un largo rato— la señora que contrató para que ayudase a su esposa, le mantenía al tanto de todo.

—Estamos bien, solo tenía sueño— dio profundo bostezo—. Y creo que otra vez quiero dormir.

—Entra a la cama— le ayudó a acostarse y apenas toco su cabeza la almohada, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Estar en la parte de atrás, del lado del personal, emocionaba mucho a Ranko. No solo por ser un área privada, iba a tener más tiempo para platicar con aquella sirena. Se acercó al pequeño estanque y vio algo moverse.

—¡Mira mamá!

—La veo— la chica asignada a esa entrada ya venía de regreso, cada una de las siete sirenas contratadas tenía su propio lugar de descanso.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás?— se asomó por el borde del estanque, mientras regresaba a su estación a descansar un poco, se percató que alguien estaba junto al vidrio, nunca imaginó volver a ver a la niña del día anterior.

—Siento mucho interrumpir tu práctica— ese día no habría show, porque tocaba hacer ensayo—. Pero ella quería saludarte de nuevo.

—No hay problema.

—Soy Taisho Rin— se presentó.

—¿Eres la esposa del jefe?— eso explicaba cómo es que estaban en un área que era solo para el personal.

—Sí, espero que eso no te ponga nerviosa, no tienes porque estarlo.

—Yo soy Ranko ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De dónde eres?— decía a toda deprisa.

—Tranquila— dijo Rin a su hija—. Perdónala, está muy emocionada.

—No te preocupes, me llamó Kagome, tengo 26 años y soy de Kashiwajima.

—Tu aleta es muy bonita.

—Gracias.

 **…**

Aún no podía creer que su padre le hubiese hecho trabajar para Sesshoumaru luego de anunciar que se tomaría un tiempo de la universidad, no es que no le gustase, simplemente, en ese momento no sabía si seguir con la administración, sentía que no era lo suyo, le había funcionado a su padre y medio hermano, pero no a él. Fue entonces que su padre llegó a un acuerdo con Sesshoumaru y lo terminaron mandando al área de mantenimiento, según su hermano, de esa manera lo mantendría fuera de la vista, y fue verdad por un tiempo. Porque al nacer Ranko se veían más seguido, la pequeña se convirtió en su adoración. Tanto que hacía lo que fuese por ella, como el día anterior que la acompañó en su paseo, Rin no podía andar mucho por el embarazo y Sesshoumaru debía arreglar la temporada de vacaciones.

Y así, ya habían pasado nueve años desde que comenzó a trabajar en ese lugar. Entró a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, estaba concentrado en la computadora, definitivamente él no podría hacer eso, papeleo todo el día, que aburrido.

—La instalación de la nueva iluminación esta lista, ¿Quieres ir a verla?

—En un momento— contestó sin dejar de ver el monitor.

—Oye, te quería comentar algo que pasó cuando traje a Ranko— se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

—¿Qué es?

—Yo no tuve la culpa ¿Si?, solo estaba tranquilamente sentado y la profesora del grupo se me acercó demasiado ¿Entiendes?

—No me interesa saber con qué mujeres te acuestas, solo no uses a mi hija para ligar mujeres— le vio con desaprobación.

—¡No es eso!— jamás haría una cosa así—. Ella creyó que yo era tu ¿Nunca has ido a la escuela de Ranko? Creo que nadie del grupo te conoce.

—Si he ido, espero que no le siguieses el juego a esa mujer.

—No lo hice, pero parece que ella está muy interesada en ti, hasta me dio su número al final y dijo que si necesito ayuda, que en realidad sería si tú necesitas ayuda, ya me entendiste, dijo que ella puede cuidar a Ranko en vacaciones.

—¡Lo sabía!— la voz de Rin se escuchó—. Por eso esa mujer siempre insiste en que vayas a las reuniones, no solo porque eres el padre de Ranko, quiere verte porque eres Taisho Sesshoumaru.

—Rin, cálmate— se levantó y caminó hasta su esposa—. No le tomes importancia.

—¿Cómo qué no?

—Tío Inu, vamos por algo de comer— Ranko ignoró a sus padres, debía aprovechar que su tío estaba allí

—Te llevó luego, tengo que regresar a trabajar y…

—Llévala— dijo Sesshoumaru casi como orden y no como favor, tenía que calmar a su esposa, ese embarazo la tenía muy sentimental.

—Como digas— vio que Rin lloraba sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru, en definitiva era mejor dejarlos solos un rato.

"Esa mujer sabe que estás casado y con hijos, es una…" se escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta, vio a Ranko, parecía que no entendía esas cosas. Aunque el día anterior, juraría que se molestó cuando su profesora se le acercó.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—Vamos a las máquinas.

—Hay una allí— señaló al final de pasillo.

—No tienen lo que quiero, vamos a otra.

Con infinidad de pretextos, entre que "no quiero nada de aquí, busquemos en otra", "esa se comió mi moneda el otro día" y "se me quitó el hambre, caminemos", Ranko terminó guiando a su tío hasta la parte del frente del estanque de las sirenas, aprovecharía que estaban en su ensayo y no había visitantes que estorbasen, así podría actuar con mayor libertad y poner en marcha la primera fase de su plan.

—¡Mira!

—Ranko, tenemos que volver o…

—Ya le mandé un mensaje a mi papá— le reprodujo el audio "Papá estamos en el estanque de las sirenas".

—Está bien, ¿Qué quieres que vea?— se acercó al vidrio.

—A las sirenas, ¿En las tardes se van o se quedan aquí?

—Se van a casa.

—Por allá, es la más bonita ¿Cierto?— señaló a Kagome.

—Supongo, si tú lo dices.

—¿Sigues viendo a la mujer del hospital?

—Es una doctora, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque te quiero y ella no es para ti— dijo como si fuese lo más lógico.

—Escucha, sé que Kikyou no te agrada, pero si la conocieras mejor te darías cuenta que es una buena persona.

—No dije que no lo fuera, dije que no es para ti.

Inuyasha la vio sorprendió ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña era tan inteligente para responderle?

—Decidimos darnos un tiempo, por ahora no la veo— explicó mejor al creer que su sobrina no iba a entender.

—Ya no es tu novia— meditó en voz alta, eso era bueno y le facilitaba las cosas.

—No.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso— un problema menos que solucionar.

—Ranko, hora de irnos, vamos a comer— Rin ya les había ido a buscar—. Inu, Sessho dice que mañana temprano ven lo de las luces.

—Sí, nos vemos, y enana, no comas mucho— Ranko le sonrió y le dio un beso, luego fue con su mamá.

Inuyasha suspiró, se sentó en las rocas artificiales que rodeaban el estanque y al ver el mural frente de él con imágenes de sirenas, se preguntó ¿Por qué a su sobrina le gustaban tanto?, volteó a ver el estanque, la sirena de cola naranja pasó frente a él en ese instante. Debía admitir que esa niña tenía buen gusto, en verdad que era bonita.

* * *

 **20/01/2019**

 **Aquí la respuesta a la mayor duda, ¿Quiénes eran los padres de Ranko? ¿Quién era quién?, ¿Se lo esperaban?**

 _Marymaru,_ si era Inuyasha, pero él no fue el padre de la niña, andaba de acompañante.

 _YumiTaisho,_ en verdad espero que sea divertido, y veamos que travesuras se le ocurren a Ranko.

 _Videl_ , wow, entendí tu referencia de Fabio, hace mucho no lo escuchaba. A ver, respondiendo tus preguntas:

En Inuyasha mis parejas son InuKag, MiroSan, SesshRin, KoYame, Kikyou y Naraku/Onigumo. En otro fandom, podría decirse que sí tengo ship crack, que se originaron por ejemplo, porque primero estaban juntos, me gustaron, pero la empresa del ratón se va a lo de siempre y los termina separando, o simplemente es un gusto que se me dio de pequeñuela, pero no me clavo ni estreso.

He puesto a Kagome casada con Hojo (solo para la trama), pero al final terminó InuKag, sin herir a Hojo. Y creo que he puesto en una o dos ocasiones que el ex de Kagome es Kouga, y aunque ese chico lobo es sexy (me encantan sus piernas) para mi es InuKag.

Me agrada Sesshoumaru (o no lo pondría), pero no es mi máximo, por otro lado, Rin es la razón de que Sesshoumaru aparezca más en mis historias.

No me gusta el SesshoKagome, y puede que les guste por la pinta de hombre rudo, inmutable, maduro y sex symbol, y al amar a Kagome, pero gustarles más Sessho que Inu, hacen esa extraña pareja (solo es una mera hipótesis, cada quien tiene sus razones).

Si he tenido esa clase de mensajes, es normal, hay fans muy clavadas, pero honestamente me dan risa, sus argumentos no han sido muy coherentes y como les doy la relevancia que buscan, se van sólitas.

No odio a Kikyou, la he puesto como mala (más antes que ahora), pero es por la trama y que siempre es la primera en discordia XD, aunque en lo nuevo que escribo, intento darle una razón de ese carácter y hasta le hice un lavado de cerebro en una historia.

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y deseo sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	3. Fase2, Hacer que se conozcan

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Fase dos: Hacer que se conozcan._

Ranko había buscado en internet el lugar de dónde era Kagome, lo que encontró fue que, Kashiwajima, era una isla, se podía practicar buceo, ver corales y por las fotos, pudo ver que era un lugar hermoso, el lugar ideal para una sirena.

Ya ahora, estaba bajo la cama pensando la manera en que su tío y Kagome se conocieran, cuando su padre entró a la habitación.

—Ranko— le llamó y su hija se asomó debajo de la cama.

—Aquí estoy

—Tu mamá debe ir al médico, yo la voy a llevar, Kaede irá al supermercado vas ir con ella, te portas bien.

—¿Y por qué no me cuida mi tío?— si pasaba tiempo con él, podría idear un plan.

—Tiene trabajo.

—No quiero ir con Kaede, me aburro.

—No te vas a quedar sola.

—Dile a mi tío— salió debajo de la cama y se paró frente a su padre.

—Inuyasha no puede.

—Si puede, por favor— se sujetó de una pierna de él y puso sus mejores ojos de súplica.

—Sessh, ¿Nos vamos? ¿Qué pasa?— Rin vio a su hija y luego a su esposo, seguramente Ranko le había pedido algo a su padre y él no quería acceder, pero cuando la pequeña soltó la pierna de manera resignada, supo que Sesshoumaru estaba perdido.

—Trae tu mochila— terminó accediendo.

—¡Gracias!— saltó para abrazarlo por la cintura y luego salió a la sala a buscar su mochila.

—¿La vamos a llevar?

—No, se quedará con Inuyasha— informó al sacar su celular y llamar a su medio hermano.

* * *

Desde que le dejaron a Inuyasha a Ranko ese día más temprano, su sobrina no paraba de hacerle preguntas a su tío y hacer dibujos en su libreta. Inuyasha le sugirió ir a la piscina de pelotas pero ella no quiso, le iba a llevar al restaurante para comer algo y ella dijo que traía comía. Aquello le parecía muy extraño al chico, comúnmente, la pequeña quería ir al restaurante ya fuese por alitas o una malteada, Pero a la hora de la comida, Ranko le pidió ir a ver a Kagome, la sirena; según su sobrina, le iba a dar un obsequio y no le quedó más remedio que llevarla.

Al ir a la parte trasera del estanque, Kagome estaba sentada en el borde, Ranko corrió, subió las seis escaleras y se hincó junto a ella.

—Hola, hace días no te veía.

—Mi mamá no me ha podido traer.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, te traje esto— sacó una caja de almuerzo—. Son _oniguiris_ de atún, no sé si lo comas, no sé qué comen las sirenas.

—Si me gusta.

—Él es mi tío— miró a donde estaba el chico—. Se llama Inuyasha, también trabaja aquí.

—Hola— le saludó y él devolvió el saludo con un gesto con la cabeza.

—Si se descompone algo, él lo arregla, una vez lo vi reparar el lavaplatos de mi casa.

Por su overol azul, Kagome supuso que él trabajaba en mantenimiento y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué si era hermano de Sesshoumaru, no trabajaba en una oficina?

—Inuyasha, que bueno estás aquí— dijo Kagura, una mujer entrada en los cuarenta y que era la encargada del show de sirenas—. Uno de los ductos de filtrado hace un ruido raro, tus compañeros no han podido arreglarlo.

—¿Cuál es?

—Ese de allá— señaló el que estaba entre el área de Kagome y Yuka.

—Ya lo revisó— de que servía que hubiese más personal de mantenimiento si él era el único que trabajaba.

—Gracias, salgo a comer.

—Ranko, no te muevas de aquí.

—No lo haré— prometió —. Es muy bueno, seguro que lo compone, ¿Tú cantas?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Las sirenas tienen bonita voz.

—No soy buena haciéndolo, yo hago cosas cómo estás— señaló los boches en su cabello.

—Una sirena artesana.

Kagome veía a Inuyasha poner una escalera y subir para abrir el filtro, ¿Por qué nunca le había visto?

—¿Ya tienes un prometido o novio?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?— volteó a ver a la pequeña con extrañeza.

—Eres bonita.

—Por ahora no tengo nada de eso.

—¿Sabes cocinar comida humana?

—No creo que sea tan difícil— a decir verdad, no era mala cocinera, pero su comida tenía buen sabor pero el aspecto, deba mucho que desear.

—¡Maldición!— exclamó Inuyasha.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Kagome.

—Se me cayó una llave— dijo al bajar de la escalera.

—Ya te la paso— de inmediato se zambulló en el agua y buscó la herramienta.

—Tío, ¿Estás bien?

—Si, no te preocupes.

—Aquí tienes— Kagome le entregó la llave y pudo ver que él tenía una cortada en la palma de su mano—. Estas sangrando.

—Es leve— envolvió su mano con un pañuelo—. Había un tenedor atorado— le mostró el cubierto que ahora estaba doblado y le miró con sospecha.

—Yo no fui, conozco las reglas.

—No importa, ya funciona.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería? Puedo cuidar a Ranko en lo que vas.

—Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño, me he lastimado peor.

—¿Podemos comer juntos?— pidió Ranko, le emocionaba ver que ellos dos ya estaban hablando.

—Solo no tiren nada al tanque— pidió Inuyasha.

Los tres se sentaron en el borde del estanque y mientras comían, Ranko le mostraba a Kagome los dibujos de sirenas que había hecho, Inuyasha solo las escuchaba y le parecía extraño que esa mujer le siguiese el juego de la sirena a Ranko.

—Es tu papá— dijo Inuyasha al ver el mensaje que le había llegado—. Nos ve afuera.

—Nos vemos Kagome.

—Sí, gracias por la comida.

Kagome se quedó un rato más sentada, ya debía quitarse la aleta y alistarse para irse, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Ranko volviese y la descubriera, por ello decidió esperar unos minutos más, mientras tanto, decidió quitarse los broches de su cabello y desatar su coleta. Se escuchó que abrieron la puerta y volteó, era Inuyasha.

—Volviste.

—Olvidé la llave— Kagome se fijó a su alrededor y la vio cerca de ella.

—Toma.

—¿Por qué no le dices que es un disfraz?

—No quiero romperle el corazón, ¿Has visto su carita?

—Ya te conquisto— esa niña era demasiado irresistible, ni siquiera Sesshoumaru podía con ella.

—Es adorable.

—Eso debe ser gracias a su madre— dudaba que algo de la dulzura de Ranko fuese gracias a Sesshoumaru—. ¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que será ocultarle la verdad?— un día, Ranko se terminaría enterando.

—Si, pero mientras no me vea ponerme la aleta o quitármela, todo estará bien.

—Te avisaré cuando venga de visita.

—Gracias.

—Como sea, hasta luego.

* * *

Kagome abrió su armario del acuario y no vio su aleta, miró alrededor y nada.

—Yuka, ¿Has visto mi aleta?— preguntó a una chica de cabello corto.

—No, Ayumi ¿Has visto la aleta de Kagome?

—No, ¿Segura que no está?— la chica de cabello rizado fue a echar un vistazo al armario de Kagome—. Tal vez la olvidaste en el estanque cuando te la quitaste.

—Nada de eso, la traje aquí.

—Pregúntale a Kagura, seguro que ella sabe algo— sugirió Ayumi.

Las chicas se fueron a alistarse, Kagome fue a la oficina de Kagura y no estaba, se sentó en una banca de los vestidores y estuvo pensando en dónde podría estar, esperaba que no fuese una mala señal de que la iban a despedir. Al escuchar pasos entrar a los vestidores, se levantó, era Kagura y llevaba una bolsa grande.

—Kagome, lamentó la demora, toma— le entregó la bolsa.

—Está no es la mía— dijo al abrir la bolsa y ver una aleta de diferente color.

—Ahora será esta

—¿Por qué?

—Se han hecho ajustes, por la nueva iluminación y usarás esta desde ahora, cámbiate.

A Kagome antes no le hubiese importado el cambio, pero ahora tenía un gran dilema, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Ranko el cambio de color? No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, cuando llegó, Inuyasha le dijo que Ranko iría de visita.

 **…**

Si era sincera, Kagome debía admitir que esa aleta era más cómoda y podía nadar mejor. Salió a la superficie y se encontró con Ranko, ella ya la esperaba y estaba con Inuyasha.

—Quería ver el show pero llegamos tarde, entonces mi tío me trajo.

—Últimamente él te cuida mucho.

—Si, mi mamá se cansa mucho y mi papá tiene mucho trabajo— dijo con algo de decepción.

—Seguro Sesshoumaru te recompensa después— intentó anímale Inuyasha.

—Dijo que más tarde me llevaría por un helado.

Kagome quería decir algo para animarla, pero no sabía qué cosa, no los conocía mucho, aun así, intuía que algo no iba bien.

—¿Por qué ahora es verde y rojo?— preguntó de pronto Ranko, por estar distraída apenas se percató que la aleta de Kagome ahora era verde con rojo.

—Porque… Es que…— la había tomado con la guardia baja ¿Qué le decía?

—Y se ve diferente, como más suave y brillante.

—Es algo muy curioso, es porque…

—No sabía que las sirenas también mudaban escamas— dijo Inuyasha con un poco de burla.

—¡Así que es eso!

Ranko aceptó que eso tenía sentido, y si lo pensaba bien, el verde le iba y el rojo le recordaba a su tío, el solía usar ropa roja, eso quería decir que cuando una sirena se enamoraba o encontraba a su pareja, adquiría el color de su verdadero amor.

¡Todo iba por buen camino!

* * *

 **03/02/2019**

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, sé que les he confundido un poco con el color de la aleta de Kagome y por el peinado, pero esos cambios tienen una razón de ser, como se pudo leer en este capítulo con el color de la aleta.**

 **Trabajo en mis otras historias, pero al ser más complejas, debo ser muy cuidadosa, me ha pasado que llegó a revolver cosas.**

 **Y si, planeo que sea una historia tranquila, con humor e ilusión por parte de Ranko.**

 **Creo que por ahora es todo, nos seguimos leyendo.**


	4. Fase3, Conseguirle piernas a Kagome

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Fase tres: Conseguirle piernas a Kagome._

Ranko estaba feliz, su papá accedió a llevarla a Kashiwajima y tener un día en la playa, al menos esa fue su excusa, lo que ella quería era ir para ver si tenía suerte y tal vez encontraba algo que le ayudase con su plan, después de todo, sí en esa playa vivían sirenas, debía haber magia ¿No? La pequeña había estado jugando en la arena bajo la sombrilla, su madre se había recostado en un camastro y la veía, su padre también estaba recostado en otro camastro con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que estaba al pendiente de ellas.

—Ranko, ¿No quieres ir a caminar por la orilla?— Rin se sentía culpable por no poder meterse al agua con ella.

—Si quiero.

—Yo la llevó— dijo Sesshoumaru al abrir los ojos—. Tú deberías esperar aquí.

—Para nada, me siento bien y no hace ya tanto sol— se levantó y tomó a su hija de la mano.

—Solo unos minutos.

—¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí?— preguntó Rin a su hija mientras caminaban por la orilla del mar y se mojaban los pies.

—¿Recuerdas que Kagome me dijo que era de aquí?— Rin asintió—. Solo quería conocer el lugar.

—¿No está llegando demasiado lejos esa fantasía?— murmuró Sesshoumaru, seguía sin estar a favor de seguirle el juego.

—Es una niña, su imaginación es enorme.

—¡Por allá hay conchitas!— salió corriendo hacia un montón de rocas que daban al mirador.

—Ranko, no te subas a las piedras— Sesshoumaru la detuvo justo cuando trepaba la primera.

—Solo quería tomar esa— señaló una pequeña concha en forma de cono.

—Yo te la doy, toma.

—Es muy linda.

—Es mejor que regresemos, se hace tarde— Rin asintió—. Ranko, vámonos— su hija no le siguió.

—Se escucha ruido— dijo al intentar ver al otro lado de las rocas.

—Son las olas— respondió Sesshoumaru.

—Hay alguien— en el mar pudo ver a alguien nadar de regreso a las rocas.

—Deben estar pescando— dijo Rin.

—¿Esa es Kagome?— Rin se fijó mejor, si era ella, estaba nadando en aquella playa—. Esta fuera del acuario.

—Es su día libre.

—Quiero ir a verla, papá llévame, mamá no puede subir.

Sesshoumaru miró a Rin, a su parecer no era una buena idea si es que su esposa quería seguir con el juego de Ranko, pero él lo vio como una oportunidad para que su hija viese a la muchacha sin aleta y así se diese cuenta que las sirenas no existían.

—La saludas y nos vamos— aceptó cuando su esposa no se negó a que Ranko viese a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru subió primero a las rocas y luego ayudó a su hija, al estar en la cima, se dieron cuenta que al otro lado, las rocas formaban una pequeña poza, Kagome estaba sumergida en el agua y solo se le veía del cuello a la cabeza.

—¡Kagome!

—Ranko— estaba sorprendía, nunca imaginó que llegaría a encontrarse a la pequeña en ese lugar y con su padre—. Buenas tardes jefe— Sesshoumaru solo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces?

—Yo… Vine a buscar cosas para hacer un collar— le mostró una bolsa de malla.

—¡Genial! Ya tienes muchas cosas, yo encontré esto— le mostró su caracola.

—Puedes hacer un lindo dije.

—Mamá está al otro lado, dice "Hola"

—Me la saludas.

—Ranko es hora de irnos.

—Está bien, nos vemos luego Kagome.

—Adiós.

La muchacha los vio marcharse, por un momento creyó que Ranko se daría cuenta que no tenía aleta, y no sabría cómo contestar, pero todo indicaba que ella no notó nada extraño.

* * *

Aquel día, Sesshoumaru llevó a Ranko al acuario, ella había estado sin salir por tres días de la casa y comenzaba a aburrirse, algo que no era bueno porque al no encontrar qué hacer, comenzaba a idear planes para pasar el rato, y sus planes siempre eran travesuras, algo para que Rin no estaba en condiciones.

Tenía planeado llevarla a merendar a la cafetería que le gustaba, la vería jugar un rato en los juegos infantiles hasta que su abuela llegase, se encargaría de su trabajo y al final de la tarde volverían a casa.

Ranko y padre iban camino al restaurante, cuando vieron a la mujer de fino porte caminar a ellos. Kimi, la madre de Sesshoumaru ya había llegado.

—¡Abuelita!— corrió a saludarla.

—Mi hijo y mi hermosa nieta.

—Llegas antes— dijo Sesshoumaru.

—No pude esperar a verla, ¿Cómo has estado?— Kimi se dirigió a su nieta.

—Bien, ¿Por qué no te había visto?

—Fui a Paris por un tiempo, tal vez en tus próximas vacaciones te lleve.

—¿Si me dejarías papá?

—Ya veremos— ni en los sueños más locos de su madre, él iba a dejar que se llevase a su hija a otro país—. Vamos a comer, debo volver al trabajo.

—Papá, ¿Y el tío Inu?— preguntó Ranko al pasar cerca de la puerta de empleados que daba acceso al estanque de las sirenas.

Había intentado de todo para que su papá la llevase a ver a Kagome o la dejase con su tío y así, llevarlo a ver a la chica, no entendía porque su tío era tan lento en el amor.

—Tiene trabajo.

—Solo quiero saludarlo, podemos invitarlo a comer con nosotros— eso sería perfecto, podía hablarle sobre Kagome.

—Mándale un mensaje.

La puerta se abrió cuando un hombre salió a toda prisa y Ranko vio a su tío, estaba reparando algo en el estanque de Kagome.

—¡Allá está!— aprovechó que su abuela le soltó la mano y salió corriendo.

—¡Ranko!— cuando la alcanzara la regañaría, no dejaría que pasara sobre su autoridad.

—Vamos por ella— Kimi intuía que su nieta estaba en medio de una travesura, la notaba demasiado ansiosa y misteriosa.

Cuando le dieron alcance, Sesshoumaru y Kimi se dieron cuenta que había problemas en el estanque. Inuyasha estaba subido en una escalera tipo tijera e intentaba parar la fuga en una tubería, Kagome estaba al otro lado del estanque, no podía salir porque estaban trabajando.

—Kagura ¿Qué sucede?

—Se dio una fuga, pero Inuyasha ya se encarga.

—¿Por qué no han cerrado el flujo de agua?— el chorro que salía no dejaba trabajar bien a Inuyasha y le complicaba arreglar la tubería.

—Ya fueron hacerlo, iré a ver porque no lo han hecho— se apresuró a salir cuando sintió la mirada severa de Sesshoumaru.

—Papá, mi tío se va a caer— estaba nerviosa, aquella escalera no parecía muy segura.

—Inuyasha, baja y espera que cierren el agua.

—Ya casi está, carajo— el agua salió con más presión, en lugar de cerrar la toma debieron abrirla más.

—No te muevas Taisho, ya lo tengo— dijo un joven que estaba como asistente en mantenimiento.

—No te subas— aquel chico comenzó a subir por el otro lado de la escalera de tijera.

—Entre los dos podemos hacer esto— pensaba que si sostenía un extremo y lo alineaba con la tubería que estaba del lado Inuyasha, el trabajo sería más fácil.

—¡Te estoy dando una orden Kimura!— ese chico solo le estaba estorbando, una vez que cerraran el agua, él podía volver a sellar la unión.

—Está bajo control, yo empujo arriba y usted lo sella.

Kagome los miraba con atención, cuando terminó el show y salió a superficie, se encontró aquel problema, Inuyasha ya estaba subido en la escalera e intentaba sellar la fuga. Ella no podía salir porque podía provocar un percance si golpeaba accidentalmente la escalera. Así que se mantuvo al otro extremo viendo todo. Se puso nerviosa al ver que el joven Kimura intentaba ayudar a Inuyasha pero solo le estaba estorbando, fue entonces que todo se dio muy rápido, Kimura resbaló de un peldaño y para no caer, se sostuvo de la tubería, Inuyasha cayó al agua luego de que su cabeza recibiera el golpe del otro extremo del tubo.

—¡Tío!— Ranko gritó e intentó correr al estanque, pero su abuela la detuvo.

—¡Llamen a emergencias!— Sesshoumaru se acercó deprisa a la orilla del estanque, había visto que la chica amiga de su hija, se zambulló al agua para ir por Inuyasha.

—¿Él estará bien?

—Espero que si— respondió Kimi a su nieta.

Kagome salió jadeando a la superficie, jalaba a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas, era un chico grande y se le dificultaba llevarlo.

—Está sangrando— en cuanto llegó a él, se percató que tenía el cabello con sangre.

—Ya viene la ambulancia— dijo Sesshoumaru al ayudar a poner a su hermano en la orilla, dándose cuenta que estaba inconsciente, le tomó el pulso, aún tenía.

—¿Está respirando?— intentó sacarlo lo más rápido posible, pero sintió que se tardó una eternidad.

—Poco.

Las puertas se abrieron, eran los paramédicos, Sesshoumaru se apartó para dejarles el camino libre y que atendiesen a Inuyasha.

—Ranko, él va a estar bien— su hija estaba llorando y se veía claramente asustada—. Te vas a quedar con tu abuela, yo iré al hospital.

—Le llamaré a Toga— su ex esposo debía estar al tanto de lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Sesshoumaru-sama!— se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor—. Me dijeron que…

—Jaken— era su abogado—. Te veo en el hospital, yo iré en la ambulancia.

—Si jefe.

* * *

Rin se sentó en el sillón y vio divertida a Inuyasha que estaba en el sofá acostado con una tirita morada con estrellas en la frente (a pesar de no tener alguna cortada) y tapado con una manta de unicornio. Inuyasha había pasado dos días en el hospital y cuando le dieron la alta, Ranko pidió que su tío se quedase con ella, quería cuidarlo, a Sesshoumaru no le pareció buena idea al principio, pero terminó aceptando al ver los ojos llorosos de su hija.

Ni bien llegó a la casa, Ranko había obligado a Inuyasha a acostarse en el sofá, le arropó y le puso aquella tirita, para luego ir a la cocina.

—Tienes una enfermera muy estricta.

—Ella no debió ver el accidente, se asustó mucho.

—Nadie controla esas cosas, pero debes tener más cuidado— cuando Kimi le informó lo que había pasado, también se preocupó, pero no tardó en recibir la llamada de Sesshoumaru diciendo que Inuyasha se iba a poner bien, eso la alivió un poco.

—¿Tu estás bien? He escuchado que este embarazo te es más cansado.

—Estoy bien, seguro es porque será niño.

—¿En verdad es por eso?

—Eres tan ingenuo— río levemente—. Todos los embarazos son diferentes.

—Ranko se preocupa por ti, yo también y ni mencionemos a Sesshoumaru, creo que es la primera vez que está estresado.

—¿En verdad?— con ella siempre estaba tan calmado.

—Bueno, he sabido que llega tarde a reuniones, se ha regresado a la oficina porque se le olvidan cosas, incluso a usado la misma corbata por tres días y no es propio de él.

—No lo sabía.

—Todo está bien, solo tuve una anemia leve, pero ya pasó.

—Tío, come— dejó un plato con seis panes a la francesa sobre la mesa de centro—. Tu también mamá— el plato de ella solo tenía tres porciones.

—Gracias, se ve muy rico.

—¿Por qué me das tanto?— no solo era el pan a la francesa con miel, también tenía fruta: plátano, duraznos, manzana y fresas.

—Comes mucho y debes alimentarte bien para curarte.

—Les dejó la jarra de jugo— dijo Kaede—. Si necesitan algo más estaré en la cocina.

—Si, gracias— agradeció Rin.

—Tío, ¿Cómo le vas a agradecer a Kagome que te salvó?

—Es verdad, deberías darle algo— le había costado darse cuenta pero al final lo descubrió, Ranko quería que Kagome fuese novia de Inuyasha, y ella apoyaba esa idea.

—Yo, pensaba en solo agradecerle— dijo al comenzar a comer su delicioso almuerzo.

—Invítala a comer— sugirió Rin.

—Mejor le doy unas galletas.

—No puedes darle eso, te salvó la vida.

—¿Chocolates?— eso le gustaba a las mujeres ¿No?

—Llévala a comer, si te da pena, yo voy ustedes— sugirió con una enorme sonrisa la pequeña.

—¿Y cómo haría eso si siempre está en el agua?— sonrió victorioso, se felicitó, era un genio al pensar en esa excusa.

—El otro día la vi en el mar.

—¿Con piernas humanas?— vio a Rin en busca de alguna explicación, pero Ranko se adelantó.

—¡Claro que no! Ella estaba nadando, no seas tontito.

—Entonces estaba en el agua, no en tierra, le daré las galletas.

Ranko infló sus mejillas, debía encontrar la forma de que Kagome tuviese piernas por unos días. Así su tío no tendría excusas.

* * *

Kagome iba camino al vestidor cuando se topó con Inuyasha, estaba sentado en los escalones junto a su estanque, él ya vestía el uniforme de mantenimiento, llevaba su cinturón de trabajo y una mochila. Le extrañó verlo devuelta, creyó que le darían más días libres.

—Hola Inuyasha.

—Buenos días.

—¿Buscabas a alguien?— se detuvo unos pasos antes del primer escalón.

—No, yo… Vine a revisar algo aquí— mintió.

—¿Es bueno que ya volvieses al trabajo?— solo se había ausentado una semana y a ella, el golpe que él se dio, le pareció muy delicado, sobretodo por la sangre.

—Ya me autorizaron volver, por cierto, gracias— si no fuese por ella, las cosas hubiesen empeorado o peor, tal vez hubiese sido una tragedia mayor.

—No fue nada, ¿Cómo está Ranko? Estaba muy preocupada por ti— recordaba claramente la cara de susto de la pequeña, el como gritaba para poder ir con su tío.

—Me ha consentido mucho, hizo que al salir de hospital me quedase dos días en su casa, pero me sorprendió que Sesshoumaru aceptase.

—¿Por qué?

—Él y yo, no somos muy unidos.

—Pero son hermanos y trabajan juntos— ya suponía ella que no eran del tipo fraternal, pero no imaginó que su relación fuese tensa.

—Es una historia larga y complicada— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no entendía porque hablaba de su vida personal con ella.

Kagome comprendió que era un tema personal, donde Inuyasha no se sentía a gusto hablando con ella, después de todo, solo eran dos conocidos, colegas del trabajo, que ni a amigos llegaban.

—Es mejor que vaya a alistarme.

—Claro, yo debo ir a trabajar también— se puso de pie.

—Espero sigas mejor— subió unos cuantos escalones y al pasarlo, Inuyasha le llamó, él ya estaba al pie de los escalones.

—Kagome…— apretó la correa de su mochila, ella le miraba fijamente mientras intentaba amarrar su cabello con una liga—. ¿Por qué lo amarras?

—Es más cómodo para nadar.

—Bueno… Suelto se ve mejor.

—¿En verdad?— siempre lo sujetaba porque se le esponjaba mucho o no se le veía una forma bonita.

—Nos vemos.

Al cruzar la puerta soltó un suspiró, no pudo darle lo que compró para ella, no comprendía por qué se puso nervioso y terminó diciéndole eso.

* * *

Ranko veía trabajar a su padre, llevaba gran parte de la mañana en la computadora. No quería interrumpirlo, pero su asunto era muy importante. Decidió esperar un poco más y cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Sesshoumaru dejó su cuarto de trabajo.

—Ranko, ¿Ya te lavaste las manos?— preguntó Rin, su pequeña estaba sentada en las escaleras.

—Ya, esperaba a mi papá, fue al baño de abajo.

—Ven a la mesa, el comerá con nosotras.

Cuando la comida estaba servida, Sesshoumaru tomó asiento a la mesa. Apenas si le había dado una probada a su carne, cuando Ranko decidió actuar.

—¿Podrías darle unos días libres a Kagome?

—Ya los tiene, sus días de descanso— se limitó a contestar.

—Pero no la veo.

—No puedo hacer lo que me pides.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó con insistencia.

—Tiene un contrato que cumplir.

—Pero eres el jefe.

—Si hago eso, los demás empleados se molestarán.

—¿Puedo ir mañana contigo?

—No, estoy ocupado y no podré atenderte.

—Mi tío puede hacerlo— de todas maneras, lo que tenía pensado era con él.

—No va a estar y tú madre necesita descansar, tampoco te puede llevar.

—Bien, como digas— se resignó.

—Pero estoy segura que otro día podrás ir ¿Cierto, Sessho?

—Otro día será.

Ranko solo podía pensar que su tiempo se acababa, en cuatro días volvía a la escuela y estaba segura que sin su ayuda, su tío no se animaría con Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru terminaba de guardar sus cosas cuando recibió la visita de Kagura, algo un poco inusual, ella solo iba a su oficina cuando tenían una reunión o surgía un problema, espera que no fuese por lo último, ese día no quería quedarse más horas.

—Vengo a dejarte una copia por incapacidad, ya está sellada por recursos humanos.

—Eso es con Jaken— su abogado era quien debía tener la copia, no él.

—No está, además quiero saber cómo seguirá el espectáculo, nos faltaría una sirena.

—¿No es tuya?— creyó que por ese motivo se la fue a dejar personalmente.

—No, mi puesta se llama "Las siete hijas de Tritón", no puedo solo poner a seis chicas.

—Llama a una suplente, seguro conoces a alguien.

—Me preocupa que la incapacidad de esta chica se extienda y afecte el show.

Sesshoumaru leyó la hoja médica, lo primero que vio fue el nombre de la chica, era aquella chica con la que su hija estaba obsesionada. La recomendación médica decía que no podía entrar al agua al menos por siete días, tenía una infección en la garganta y una alergia en la piel.

—Cuando vino a dejar su hoja, no podía hablar, su garganta está cerrada.

—Seguro que en una semana ya está de regreso.

—¿Y si no? Honestamente se veía muy mal.

—Encuentra una suplente para una semana, si se llega a presentar otro problema ya vemos como lo solucionamos.

Kagura abandonó la oficina y Sesshoumaru volvió a ver la hoja, era mejor no decirle a Ranko sobre eso, aquello solo iba a alentarle más su fantasía, lo bueno, ya había entrado a la escuela y no se daría cuenta.

* * *

 **02/03/2019**

Me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero con los deberes de la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo. Espero organizarme mejor y traer actualizaciones más seguidas.

Yo igual adoró a esta niña, ya veremos cómo sigue con sus planes locos.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me alegra leer que les va gustando esta historia, nos seguimos leyendo.


	5. Sin voz

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Sin voz._

Inuyasha paseaba con Ranko por el acuario, aquel día, Sesshoumaru le pidió que la recogiera de la escuela ya que Rin tenía cita en el médico y él iría con ella, no sin antes advertirle que no le dijese a Ranko que Kagome estaba enferma y no le llevase al estanque. Eso le sorprendió a Inuyasha por dos cosas, él no sabía que Kagome estaba enferma y ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru no quería que Ranko se enterase? Pero siguiendo la ordenes de su hermano, mantuvo a di sobrina ocupada con otras cosas.

—¿Podemos ir a ver a Kagome?— su tío la había llevado a comer, luego a ver la tienda de regalos y por un raspado, pero lo que ella en verdad quería, era ver a Kagome.

—Está ensayando, no debemos molestar.

—Quiero ver eso.

—En realidad hoy descansó.

—Pero está anunciado que las sirenas nadan a las tres— señaló la lona que colgaba en un poste, ¿Por qué su tío le mentía?

—Ella no, hoy descansa— la pequeña hizo un puchero—. Vayamos a ver los pingüinos, en quince minutos los alimentan.

Resignada, aceptó ir, ya comenzaba a pensar que su plan no funcionaría, ¿Por qué su tío tenía que ser tan tonto? Estaban por entrar al habitad de los pingüinos el cual tenía forma de iglú, cuando los pequeños ojos de Ranko, captaron a una chica muy familiar.

—Tío, esa chica se parece a Kagome— Inuyasha se sorprendió, era ella, vio a Ranko que sonreía extrañamente—. No se ve bien— dijo al verla sentarse en una banca y respirar con dificultad.

—Vamos a verla— que Sesshoumaru se jodiera, Kagome en verdad no lucía bien—. ¿Estás bien?— al verla más de cerca confirmó que estaba mal.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar a Inuyasha, pero se sorprendió más al notar a Ranko, pensó que hasta allí había llegado su secreto, en ese momento su cabeza dolía tanto que en realidad no le importó mucho.

Pero en lo único en que pensaba Ranko era que su padre finalmente pensó mejor su pedido y le dio piernas a Kagome, se veía mal porque se estaba acostumbrando a no tener aleta.

—No luces bien, ¿Quieres te llevemos a la enfermería o a tu casa?

Inuyasha y Ranko esperaban impacientes una respuesta, Kagome intentó hablar pero su garganta dolió, ella no recordaba la última vez que enfermó así, en ese momento quería estar en su cama, pero no, debió ir a firmar un documento para que le pagasen los días de incapacidad. Al salir de su casa todo iba bien, no se sentía tan mal, pero cuando el calor aumentó, todo empeoró, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo le dolía. Miró a Inuyasha y Ranko, resignada al no poder hablar, se tocó la garganta.

—No puedes hablar— Ranko no se esperaba eso, no creyó que su padre hiciera aquel trato cruel.

—Tienes fiebre— Inuyasha se había sentado junto a ella y le tocó la frente—. Y tus zapatos están mojados— Kagome bajó la mirada, así que cuando tropezó con el balde de agua si llegó a mojarse—. Deberías quitártelos— la chica asintió, no quería enfermar más—. Mejor te llevamos a tu casa— Kagome movió sus manos para negarse—. ¿Por qué no?

Ranko suspiró, era obvio, Kagome no quería que ellos conocieran la entrada al mundo de las sirenas.

La chica sacó su celular y luego de escribir algo, le mostró el texto a Inuyasha, "Mi papá ya viene por mi".

—En ese caso, te acompañamos al estacionamiento— Kagome asintió, se levantó pero se tambaleó, golpeando contra el pecho del chico quien de inmediato la sostuvo—. Estás muy débil, te cargo— la subió sobre su espalda y aunque eso le daba vergüenza a Kagome, no se opuso, no tenía fuerzas para ello—. Ranko no te separes.

—Aquí voy— estaba emocionada, ahora solo tenía que llevarlos a una cita.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Inuyasha buscó un lugar con sombra, buscó alrededor y fue que vio una banca bajo un árbol, no estaba lejos, desde allí podrían ver cuando el padre de ella llegase. En cuando la dejó en la banca, vio que tenía sus labios resecos.

—Ranko, ¿Aún tienes agua?

—Aquí— le dio su botella.

—Toma agua.

Kagome se la bebió toda, pasaron unos minutos y recibió un mensaje "Se pinchó una llanta, voy tarde", maldijo su suerte, ella ya quería ir a casa. Inuyasha alcanzó a leer el mensaje y se preocupó más.

—No te ves bien, dame la dirección de tu casa, te voy a llevar— Kagome asintió y sacó de su bolso su identificación—. Escríbele a tu padre y dile que ya te llevan.

—¡Inuyasha!— todos voltearon a ver al chico que corría hacia ellos—. Justo el hombre que…

—Ahora no Miroku— en buen momento se encontraba a su amigo.

—¿Ella está bien?

—No, por eso la llevaré a su casa— cargó de nuevo a Kagome.

—Voy con ustedes— dijo Miroku.

—En ese caso ve viendo cómo llegar a esta dirección— le dio la identificación—. Y trae a Ranko.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Me recuerdas?— se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de la niña.

—Eres amigo de mi tío.

—Miroku deja eso para luego— ¿Acaso no veía que Kagome estaba muy mal?

Inuyasha manejó casi media hora, siguiendo las indicaciones de Miroku, hasta detenerse frente a una larga escalera que llevaba a un templo.

—¿Seguro que es aquí?— tal vez su amigo no siguió bien las instrucciones de la aplicación.

—Si.

—Kagome, ¿Aquí vives?— volteó a verla, ella vio por la ventana y asintió.

—Son muchos escalones— dijo Miroku al hacer un silbido.

—Quédate aquí con Ranko.

Inuyasha bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera, ayudó a salir a Kagome y la cargó de nuevo sobre su espalda.

—Espera Inuyasha, ¿Subirás todos esos escalones con ella en tu espalda?

—No veo otra entrada y ella no podrá a pie.

Miroku no dijo nada más, era más que obvio que esa chica era importante para su amigo, no creía que fuesen pareja porque él desconocía dónde vivía, aunque para eso podría haber muchas otras explicaciones.

—Y ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?— se giró en el asiento para verla mejor.

—Bien, conoces a mi tío desde hace mucho ¿Verdad?— se inclinó al frente para quedar más cerca de Miroku.

—Desde la escuela media.

—Entonces… Debes saber cómo ayudarlo con una chica.

—¿Ayudarlo cómo?— estaba intrigado, Inuyasha no le había dicho nada al respecto.

—Es muy lento, y no la invita a una cita.

—Él suele ser así, se toma su tiempo.

Ranko suspiró, tiempo era justo lo que no tenían, si recordaba bien el cuento, Kagome solo tendría tres días antes de volver a ser una sirena.

Miroku observó a la pequeña, al parecer aquella chica le agradaba mucho y la quería de tía. ¿Acaso la chica en cuestión era Kagome? Debía serlo, eso explicaría porque Inuyasha estaba tan preocupado por ella.

—¿Es con Kagome?

—¡Si! Todos se dan cuenta y él no.

—Entiendo, te diré algo, hablaré con él y veré por qué no se anima.

—¿En verdad?— estaba emocionada.

—Si, y dime ¿Por qué le quieres ayudar?

—Porque Kagome es linda, me agrada mucho, cuando esta con mi tío se ven tan perfectos, como mi mami y papá, además… Ella es una sirena— susurró a manera de secreto.

—¿Una sirena?

—Si, pero no le digas a nadie.

—Listo, ella va estar bien— Miroku y Ranko estaban tan ocupados platicando que no se dieron cuenta que Inuyasha estaba de regreso, hasta que abrió la puerta.

—Si que sudaste— llevaba la playera mojada.

—Sal y sube.

—No gracias, ¿Con quien la dejaste?

—Con su mamá— recuperaba el aliento cuando sonó su celular—. Es Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Ya salieron?... Surgió algo y no estamos en el acuario… Ella está conmigo y bien, Ranko saluda a tu padre.

—¡Hola papá! ¡Estoy bien!

—La llevó a tu casa— Inuyasha colgó.

—Siguen sin llevarse bien— dedujo Miroku.

—Con ese tipo es imposible, voy a ir a dejar a Ranko a su casa ¿Vienes o te dejo en algún lado?

—Voy, debo hablar de algo contigo.

—Ranko siéntate bien.

 **…**

Luego de haber dejado a Ranko en su casa, Inuyasha y Miroku fueron a un pequeño restaurante de ramen, era el favorito de Inuyasha, durante la escuela media, después de clases solía ir a comer allí con Miroku.

—¿De qué querías hablar?— preguntó Inuyasha mientras esperaban que les llevasen su plato de comida.

—Primero, ¿Cómo te va? Hace meses no nos veíamos.

—Lo normal, trabajando y no es tanto tiempo.

—Un mes, pero acostumbramos a reunirnos cada semana o entre semana íbamos a beber algo.

—Te cásate y luego llegaron las gemelas.

—No me digas que tienes celos de Sango, también es tu amiga— Inuyasha guardó silencio—. Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el primero en abandonarnos por…

—Tienes razón, hice mal, pero ya terminó— durante el tiempo que duró con Kikyou, se alejó de sus amigos porque aquella relación le consumía mucho tiempo.

—Ya que se da el tema, ¿Cómo vas con eso?

—No la he visto, cuando se fue dijo que iría a trabajar al norte.

—Y, ¿No has conocido a alguien más?— guiarlo para sacarle información era algo muy fácil.

—Claro que no.

—Lo dices cómo si fuese malo, como si al salir con otra chica la engañases— Inuyasha bufó incómodo—. Pasaron ya cinco meses desde que terminaron, deberías seguir adelante, salir con otras chicas, tal vez Kagome, se nota que ella te preocupa.

—Es una compañera del trabajo y es más amiga de Ranko que mía— Miroku al ver que se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba, sonrió—. Me preocupé porque en verdad se veía mal, además, prácticamente ella me salvó la vida hace unos días.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Tuve un accidente en uno de los estanques, caí al agua cuando una tubería golpeó mi cabeza, Kagome estaba presente, aún llevaba su disfraz de sirena y me sacó del agua.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Lo olvide, y al final no fue grave.

—Ranko me dijo algo curioso, pero ya entendí a qué se refería.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que Kagome es una sirena, no entendí por qué lo decía, pero hablaba del show ¿Cierto?

—Si y no, ella en verdad cree que Kagome es una sirena— aquello le seguía pareciendo tonto y se pregunta ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru no le había puesto un límite al juego de Ranko?

—¡Vaya que tiene una gran imaginación!

—Ni me lo recuerdes, ahora que la vio con piernas no sé qué pasa por esa cabecilla suya.

—Yo creo que deberías acercarte a Kagome, ten una amiga.

—¿Y para qué me buscabas?— cambió de tema.

—Sango y yo vamos a arreglar algunos documentos, hace tiempo nos dimos cuenta que si algo malo nos pasa, las niñas no tendrían con quien ir.

—No es verdad, está Kohaku y tu abuelo.

—Kohaku apenas tiene 18, es un chico todavía inmaduro, y mi abuelo, ya es muy mayor, cumplió 82 años. Por eso, pensamos en ti.

—¿En mi?— estaba sorprendido—. No creo sea buena idea, apenas si puedo con mi vida y…

—No es que planeemos morir mañana, pero uno nunca sabe lo qué hay en el futuro, estaríamos más tranquilos si sabemos que ellas estarían con alguien de confianza.

—No lo sé.

—Solo piénsalo.

—Lo pensaré, pero… No me presiones— era una gran responsabilidad.

—En ese caso, disfrutemos nuestro ramen— dijo Miroku al ver que les llevaban sus tazones.

 **…**

En cuanto Inuyasha se marchó, Ranko corrió a abrazar a su padre, quien le miró con sorpresa, no por esa efusividad, ya estaba acostumbrado que su hija fuese tan alegre como la madre, lo que le sorprendió fue que le miró como si le estuviese por regañar.

—¡Te quiero! Pero no debiste quitarle su voz.

—¿Qué?— no entendía a su hija.

—A Kagome— dijo como si fuese una respuesta obvia.

—Ranko, ven y cuéntamelo todo, quiero saberlo con muchos detalles— Rin entendió al instante, definitivamente pondría a Sesshoumaru a leer más cuentos.

—Cuando estábamos por entrar a ver los pingüinos… Espera mamá— se giró para ver su padre—. Papá, ¿Cuántos días libres tiene Kagome?

—Una semana.

Ranko contó los días, venía el fin de semana, debía pensar en algo, y rápido.

* * *

 **17/03/2019**

 **Aquí yo de nuevo, gracias por sus lindos mensajes. Sé que también esperan actualización de las otras historias y créanme que estoy en ello, me tardó más en las otras porque suelo complicarme la vida y creo tramas enredadas que es necesario ver de nuevo apuntes, está por ejemplo, he logrado llevármela más relax.**

 **Deseo que nos sigamos leyendo ;D.**


	6. Visita

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Visita_

Inuyasha subía por aquellos escalones, ¿Cómo es que estaba de nuevo en ese lugar? Después de todo, la invitación fue sin compromiso. Pero no, al ir manejando, no giró a la derecha para ir a su casa, se siguió derecho.

—Buenas tardes— saludó a la señora de mediana edad que abrió la puerta.

—Me alegra que decidieras venir, Kagome está en la sala viendo televisión, pasa— le guió, e Inuyasha vio a la chica sentada en el sillón, ella vestía aún su pijama.

—¿Cómo estás?— ella tomó una libreta y bolígrafo, cuando terminó de escribir, le mostró la libreta.

— _Mejor, no pensé que vinieses—_ por eso no se había cambiado, en su defensa, estaba enferma y se sentía más cómoda con su pijama.

—Tu madre insistió mucho y lo que cocinaba ayer olía en verdad muy bien.

— _Siento si te causé algún problema._

—Para nada— vio hacia un librero, algo llamó su atención, se acercó y se sorprendió, había fotos y premios, entre ellos, un diploma con el nombre Kagome, ella había estudiado para educadora—. ¿Por qué si tienes un título como este no trabajas en ello? Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso— se disculpó de inmediato al ver que desviaba la mirada.

— _Está bien, donde trabajaba no me renovaron mi contrato, busqué por largo tiempo y nada, pero encontré en el acuario._

—Entiendo— que ella fuese educadora tenía sentido, sabía tratar muy bien con niños, por ello, quienes no la quisieron de nuevo, eran unos idiotas—. También juegas béisbol— dijo al ver una pequeña copa de tercer lugar.

— _Ya no mucho, es de cuando iba a la primaria._

Estaban otros premios por ferias de ciencias u olimpiadas de conocimiento en historia, los demás premios eran de Souta, el hermano menor de ella. Cuando vio la foto de una pequeña Kagome en las escaleras del templo y luciendo un lindo kimono, no pudo evitar pensar en la buena condición que ella debía tener.

—¿Desde pequeña has subido y bajado todas esas escaleras?— Kagome asintió.

— _Ya me acostumbré._

—¿Cómo subieron ese coche aquí?— cuando de reojo vio por la ventana, le extrañó ver aquel sedan gris.

— _Por la otra entrada._

—¿Hay otra entrada?— estaba perplejo, Kagome miró por la ventana y señaló una reja pasando el patio trasero.

— _¿Ayer me subiste por las escaleras?—_ se apresuró a escribir.

—Tú dijiste que era la dirección.

—¡ _Lo siento mucho! Hoy también las subiste por mi culpa, ¿Y tu coche?_

—Estacionado en el parque de enfrente, y ya no te preocupes— no dejó que Kagome terminase de escribir, estaba seguro que era otra disculpa—. Eso me dio darme cuenta que me falta hacer ejercicio— le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

Kagome se sonrojó por aquel gesto, y por la cercanía, a su nariz llegó de nuevo el aroma de Inuyasha. Ayer, mientras iba en su espalda, fue que se percató de ese olor, era difícil de describir pero era tan embriagante. Agradecía que su nariz no estuviese tapada.

—Oye, ¿Estas bien?— ella se había quedado quieta, estaba por bajar su cara para verla, cuando un fuerte sonido de dio en la cocina y ambos fueron a ver—. ¿Todo bien?— la madre de Kagome estaba algo mojada.

—La comida se va a demorar un poco más, el grifo se averió y no puedo terminar de lavar las verduras, tendremos que esperar a mi esposo o comer sin la ensalada.

—Yo podría…— calló al ver que Kagome movía las manos para negar—. ¿Por qué no? Yo sé hacer eso— la chica se le quedó viendo fijamente y de alguna manera supo lo que ella intentaba decir—. No es molestia— a Kagome no le parecía correcto, esa tarde, Inuyasha era un invitado—. ¿Vas a dejar que la comida de tu madre se arruine?

La madre de la chica los observaba con ternura, él lograba comprender lo que Kagome quería decir, desde el día anterior supo que entre ellos dos había una clase de lazo, y lo acababa de comprobar.

* * *

Inuyasha manejaba pensativo, fue muy raro que Sesshoumaru le llamase con media hora de anticipación para ir por Ranko, no le dio explicaciones, solo le pidió que la recogiese de la escuela ¿Rin estaría bien? Por el retrovisor vio a su sobrina, jugaba con su tableta y comía la fruta que no se comió en el almuerzo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo o te llevo ya a tu casa?

—Ahora que Kagome tiene piernas, la quiero invitar a pasear.

—Tu mamá no puede llevarte y no puedes ir sola… Yo no seré tu chofer— cuando vio su carita sonriente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Por favor.

—Tal vez ella aún no se siente bien— seguramente seguía con dolor y sin poder hablar.

—Entonces, quiero llevarle una canasta de fruta.

—Tu papá no va a querer.

—Yo no le digo si no le dices.

—No está bien que le mientas u ocultes cosas— él le solapaba cosas, pero no eso.

—Le dejamos la canasta y nos vamos.

—No.

—Está bien, entonces todo el camino pondré esta canción– era jugar sucio, pero no tenía otra manera de torturarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de esa canción? ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido? Vio el tránsito y parecía que no avanzaban. ¡Se iba a volver loco!

—Quita eso.

—No, me gusta esa canción— la verdad era que no tanto, pero sabía muy bien que su tío no la soportaba.

—Te llevó pero quita esa maldita canción— la música paró—. Eres perversa.

 **…**

Ranko esperaba impaciente a que alguien abriera la puerta, le pidió a su tío tocar de nuevo el timbre, ya comenzaba a creer que no había nadie. Estaban por irse cuando escucharon pasos al otro lado, Kagome les abrió, vestía con short y sudadera, estaban en primavera y le daba calor, pero por la enfermedad llegaba a sentir frío, por eso optó en usar esa combinación de ropa.

—Hola, ella te quería ver— dijo Inuyasha cuando se percató de la mirada interrogante de la chica, la verdad es que ella nunca imaginó que al abrir la puerta fuesen ellos.

—Hola, ¿Ya estás mejor?— Kagome asintió.

—¿Estas sola?— la casa parecía muy silenciosa.

— _Mi mamá llevó a Souta a su entrenamiento, pasen—_ escribió Kagome en la libreta de notas que tenían siempre en la mesa junto a la puerta.

—¿Dónde puedo poner esto?— Inuyasha le mostró la canasta que llevaban.

Kagome señaló la mesa junto a las escaleras, vio con atención la canasta, la fruta se veía realmente deliciosa, pero le pareció curioso que también le llevasen sales de baño.

— _Gracias, es muy linda—_ le mostró el texto a Ranko.

—¡Que bueno que te gustó! Yo elegí la fruta y mi tío lo demás.

—Mi madre me enseñó, hace canastas de obsequios para fiestas y esas cosas— desvío la mirada, no esperaba que Ranko lo delatase.

Luego de comprar la canasta de fruta, pasaron por fuera de una tienda de jabones naturales, Inuyasha vio la vitrina y recordó que su madre decía que un buen baño podía sanar el alma y cuerpo, tal vez a Kagome le vendría bien algo de eso.

— _¿Quieren algo de beber?_

—No es necesario, debes descansar, además nosotros ya debemos…

—¡¿Es tuyo?! ¿Puedo verlo?

Inuyasha volteó a ver a Ranko, estaba parada junto a un librero y sostenía un libro grande de cuentos. En un segundo que la descuidó ella ya había estado de curiosa.

— _Mi papá me lo regaló hace años, puedes verlo—_ Ranko se sentó en el tatami y se puso a hojearlo.

—Perdón por eso, como te habrás dado cuenta es muy intranquila.

— _No te preocupes._

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó cuando sonó la alarma del celular de Kagome, la pantalla mostraba que era hora de su medicamento—. Deja te traigo agua, tu espera aquí.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió con el vaso de agua, Kagome estaba sentada en el sofá y observaba a Ranko que se veía muy entretenida con el libro, estaba segura que no sabía leer, al menos no mucho, pero parecía que por los dibujos identificaba las historias. También se preguntaba ¿Por qué Ranko no había dicho algo sobre sus piernas? ¿Pudiese ser que ya le explicaron la verdad?

— _¿Ella a dicho algo sobre mis piernas?_

—No, nada. ¿Qué te pasó?— cuando ella mencionó sus piernas, en reflejo bajo su mirada a verlas, fue que se percató de las pequeñas manchas rojas en su piel.

— _Me dio alergia._

—¿Por la medicina?— Kagome negó—. ¿Por el agua del estanque?— ella se encogió de hombros, ni los médicos estaban seguros, pudo ser eso o por alguna planta que rozó—. ¿Vas a estar bien?— la vio sonreír a modo de afirmación.

Ranko había volteado a verlos, estaban sentados muy juntos y eso la ponía feliz, finalmente su tío estaba avanzando, era una lástima que no pudiera poner música, en las películas que había visto, eso siempre ayudaba. Al ver las machas rojas en las piernas de Kagome, de inmediato dedujo que eso era una reacción por no tener su aleta.

—Ya es hora de irnos— dijo de pronto Inuyasha, estaba sintiendo que sus manos sudaban y estaba inquieto por alguna razón.

—¿Tan pronto?— justo cuando había un avance, el tonto de su tío decidía que debían irse.

—Lo prometiste— ella le dijo que sólo dejarían la canasta y ya se habían demorado más.

—¿Podemos venir otro día?— estaba satisfecha, ese día dieron un gran paso.

—Seguro— aceptó al ver que Kagome asintió.

 **…**

Inuyasha y Ranko iban en el elevador rumbo al piso donde estaba el apartamento hogar de la pequeña. Desde que dejaron la casa de Kagome, no habían hablado mucho. Inuyasha creí que luego de eso, tendría a su sobrina haciéndole preguntas, pero nada.

—Yo sé como puedes ayudarla— dijo de pronto Ranko.

—¿Ayudar a quién?

—A Kagome, sé cómo puede recuperar su voz.

—Con descanso y medicamento.

—No tío, no seas bobo.

—¿Entonces?— llegaron al piso y caminaron a la puerta del apartamento.

—La tienes que besar— era lógico.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿No recuerdas la película?

—No haré eso— oficialmente su sobrina estaba llegando demasiado lejos con su fantasía.

—Es la única manera— dijo con seriedad y determinación.

—No hay manera que haga eso— tocó el timbre, no pasó mucho para que alguien les abriera.

Inuyasha al ver a Rin se tranquilizó, ella estaba bien, entonces la razón por la que Sesshoumaru le pidió recoger a Ranko, debió ser por otra causa.

—Ranko ¿Te divertiste con tu tío?

—Si mami— la abrazó—. Tío, ¿Lo harás?

—No.

—Mamá, dile que para que Kagome recupere su voz, él debe besarla, hoy casi lo hace.

—¡No lo iba hacer!— ¿De dónde sacaba esa idea tan loca?

—¡Si lo ibas hacer! ¡Yo vi como la mirabas! ¡Hasta te pusiste rojo!

—Estas imaginando cosas— estaba nervioso, él no hizo nada de eso ¿O si?

—Calma los dos— intervino Rin—. ¿Vieron a Kagome?

—Le lleve una canasta de fruta.

—Fue un lindo gesto, ¿Cómo sigue ella?

—Ya no se ve como ese día, está mejor, aún sin poder hablar pero se está recuperando bien— contestó Inuyasha.

—Tío, tienes que hacerlo o la maldición no se va a romper.

—De nuevo con eso, escucha Ranko— se acuclilló frente a su sobrina—. Nada malo le va a pasar porque ella no es…

—¡Inuyasha!— habló con firmeza Rin—. Si le dices eso que planeabas, te odiaré por siempre y nunca mas volveré a estar a tu favor cuando hagas algo que no le guste a Sesshoumaru. Pero sobre todo, nunca más volverás a ver a Ranko— en ese momento su pequeña podía estar desesperando a su tío, pero sabía que Inuyasha la quería demasiado y no soportaría no verla.

—¿Tu también?

—Ranko, ve a tu cuarto, debo hablar con tu tío— la pequeña asintió, le dejaría el resto a su madre, confiaba en ella.

—¿Está bien que ella crea eso?

—Tiene cuatro y medio.

—La quiero y todo, pero se está saliendo de control.

—Te pones así porque una parte de ti sabe que ella tiene razón.

—¿En qué? Kagome no es, ya tú sabes– susurró por si la niña los espiaba.

—No me refiero a eso— ella no hablaba sobre si Kagome era o no una sirena de verdad.

—¿Entonces?

—Eres un bobo.

Rin sonrió, antes de que Kagome enfermara, había ido al acuario para desayunar con Sesshoumaru, pero antes de ir a la oficina de su esposo, decidió ir a saludar a Kagome. No la encontró, pero al escuchar sonido venir de la parte de enfrente, supo que estaban ensayando. Estaba por atravesar la sala y ver más de cerca, cuando notó una figura al otro extremo, Inuyasha veía desde las sombras el ensayo de las sirenas y cada que Kagome pasaba cerca del vidrio, él sonreía. Decidió irse, no quería ponerlo incómodo o dejaría de ir al verse descubierto.

* * *

Como último recurso para poder entender mejor a Ranko, Inuyasha decidió pedirle ayuda a Miroku, su amigo tenía hijas y debía poder darle un consejo. Por ello fue que quedaron de verse para ir a casa de Miroku y también hablar con Sango.

—Llegaron, hola Inuyasha, que bueno que nos visitas— saludó la chica castaña al verles llegar.

—Hola, ¿Y las gemelas?— no las veía, ni escuchaba.

—Durmiendo, así que no hagan mucho ruido o se despertarán, Miroku me contó de tu problema, me dijo que Ranko te mete en líos con su imaginación.

—Ustedes tienen hijas, pensé que podrían ayudarme, ¿Cómo le hago para que no exagere con su imaginación?

—Vamos a la cocina, terminaba de hacer la comida— los dos hombres siguieron a Sango y se sentaron en las sillas de la barra—. Bueno Inuyasha, nuestras hijas tienen dos años, aún no tienen esa etapa, y Ranko es una niña pequeña con una grandiosa imaginación, según me cuenta Miroku, sería cruel de tu parte cortarle su ilusión— hablaba al terminar de lavar las verduras.

—Se muy bien eso, pero en verdad que me pone en aprietos y... Se está saliendo de control.

—¿Ahora qué te pidió?— preguntó Miroku, Sango le puso enfrente el colador con las verduras, una tabla de picar y un cuchillo, él ya sabía que debía hacer.

—Cree que Kagome no tiene voz porque ahora tiene piernas, piensa que tiene una clase de hechizo y quiere romperlo— la risa de Sango de escuchó.

—¿De qué te ríes amor?— Miroku dejó de cortar la verdura y la vio interrogante.

—Ya sé qué le pide Ranko— se inclinó sobre la barra y vio fijamente a su amigo—. Es simple, quiere que beses a Kagome ¿Verdad?— Inuyasha asintió avergonzado.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?— Miroku no entendía el drama—. Hazlo y se va a dar cuenta que estaba equivocada.

—¡Ese es otro problema! Conociéndola, si no funciona, encontrará alguna razón "lógica" del por qué no funcionó.

Sango y Miroku se vieron, creyeron que Inuyasha diría algo como "No voy a besarla porque no somos nada" o "No voy a besarla contra su voluntad", así que dedujeron que la idea de besar a la chica en cuestión, no le desagradaba y en el fondo de su alma, quería hacerlo.

—Tengo una idea— habló Sango—. Vayamos en grupo al acuario.

—¿Eso cómo va a ayudar?

—Solo confía en mí.

—Bien, solo espero que funcione lo que sea que tienes planeado.

* * *

 **23/03/2019**

¡Vaya que aman a esta niña!, sé que es pequeña y se expresa muy bien para su edad, pero ¡Hey!, es hija de Rin y Sesshoumaru.

Eso de que Ranko se imagina a su padre como Ursula, tiene su razón (aunque no se ha creado la imagen de que él tenga tentáculos), ha escuchado que los que trabajan para él son sus empleados y tienen contratos, por ello, al ser Kagome empleada de su padre, da por hecho en su imaginación, que es el dueño de sus vidas. Pero eso se desarrollará más adelante.

Nos seguimos leyendo, se cuidan y gracias por sus mensajes.


	7. Fase4, Cita

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Fase 4. Cita._

Sesshoumaru revisaba la lista de reparaciones que había hecho el equipo de mantenimiento y la lista del material que faltaba para terminar las reparaciones que faltaban, Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a él y aunque permanecía en silencio podía sentir que le quería decir algo, sin embargo no se atrevía a hablar, aquello ya le estaba fastidiando. Cerró la carpeta y miró a Inuyasha.

—Ya dilo.

—Pues, ¿Todo está bien con Rin?

—¿Bien cómo?— ahora si estaba interesado, ¿Acaso Inuyasha sabía algo que él no?

—Va mucho al médico y pocas veces vas por Ranko a la escuela.

—Rin está bien, no he ido porque han surgido problemas aquí.

—Comprendo, bueno, me alegra saber que todo está bien.

—¿Hay algo más?

—¿Recuerdas a Miroku?— esperó que Sesshoumaru contestara pero ni un asentimiento de cabeza, entonces dio por hecho que lo recordaba—. Tiene gemelas y me pregunta si le darías permiso a Ranko de conocer a sus hijas, van a venir al acuario y…

—¿Qué día?— odiaba que la gente le diese tantas vueltas a las cosas.

—Mañana.

—Bien, si ya no tienes otra cosa que decir, ve a trabajar, yo me encargo que tengas el material lo más pronto posible.

—De hecho hay algo más, ¿Por qué estás a favor de que Ranko crea en sirenas?

—No lo estoy.

—¿Y por qué no has hecho algo al respecto?

—Se debe dar cuenta ella misma.

—Pero… ¡Su imaginación se sale de control!— se exasperó—. Me ha pedido… Creo que si avanza más al final sufrirá.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero mi hija es lo bastante lista y se dará cuenta ella sola.

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

Inuyasha en verdad esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

Durante la incapacidad de Kagome, en la casa Higurashi ya se había hecho una costumbre que Inuyasha estuviese allí en las tardes. Según él, regresaba para ayudar con algunas reparaciones: un interruptor haciendo falso contacto, cambiar el empaque de las llaves del agua, limpiar las canaletas del agua, reparar la madera suelta del piso y arreglar la silla floja.

Aunque a Kagome no le parecía que su familia obtuviese esos trabajos gratis (sentía que abusaban de la amabilidad del chico), Inuyasha decía que si tenía paga, la comida que le daban, él no sabía cocinar y una buena comida decente se agradecía mucho.

Esa tarde, Inuyasha se percató que el coche del padre de Kagome llevaba días estacionado, fue que se enteró que no servía y no habían tenido tiempo de llevarlo a un mecánico. Inuyasha se ofreció a revisarlo, en la escuela preparatoria estuvo en el taller de mecánica automotriz, algo debía recordar. Para antes del atardecer, el coche ya funcionaba y en agradecimiento, la señora Higurashi invitó a la cena a Inuyasha.

Mientras esperaban que la comida estuviese lista, Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaron a las raíces del árbol más gran del templo, era un día caluroso y la sombra que daba el árbol era refrescante.

—¿Sabes manejar?— preguntó Inuyasha para hacer plática.

—Un poco, nunca lo he sacado sola.

—¿Por qué?

—Nervios— y falta de confianza también.

—Si quieres, yo podría practicar contigo, cuando te sientas mejor.

—Me gustaría mucho.

—Ranko quiere que vayas con ella a pasear por el acuario, ya le dije que sigues mala y…

—Ya estoy mejor.

—¿Irás?— se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella aceptara.

—¿Por qué no?

—Deberías seguir descansando, y en el acuario hay áreas frías.

—Llevaré suéter.

—¿Está bien que te fuerces a hablar?

—Si no hablo tan fuerte estoy bien.

—Pues cada que hablas haces cara de dolor, no me mires así, es verdad— hasta notaba que le costaba pasar saliva—. Lo sabía, te duele— dijo victorioso al verla sobarse la garganta—. Deberías dejar de esforzarte a hablar.

— _¿Por qué trabajas para tu hermano?_ — escribió en el teléfono.

—Es medio hermano, primero me inscribí para estudiar administración como Sesshoumaru y mi padre, pero fue tan aburrido y la dejé, hice una cosa, luego otra y un día no sabía que hacer con mi vida, entonces mi padre habló con Sesshoumaru y me dio trabajo— recordaba que ese día Sesshoumaru estaba más serio de lo normal—. Me mandó a mantenimiento porque me tendría lejos, pero al principio creí que estaría en limpieza— en el rostro de Kagome se leía claramente un "¿Por qué?"—. Nunca hemos sido cercanos, ahora un poco pero por Ranko y Rin.

— _¿Estás feliz con lo qué haces? ¿No has pensado en volver a la universidad?_

—Si, me gusta y me mantiene ocupado, la verdad creo que ya pasó mucho tiempo, no creo que pueda si vuelvo ahora— se recargó contra el árbol.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya olvide muchas cosas.

—Yo creo que eres muy capaz.

—¿Y a qué me inscribiría? No soy muy talentoso, incluso me costó mucho terminar el bachillerato— dijo algo decaído.

—Si lo eres, eres bueno reparando cosas, como el coche de mi papá.

—Puedo hacer la práctica, pero la teoría siempre me ha sido más difícil, de regresar a la universidad estoy seguro que volvería a fracasar y…

—¡Sé que puedes!— comenzó a toser por haber alzado la voz.

—¿Estás bien? Vamos adentro para que bebas agua— sintió la mirada fija de ella.

Kagome quería saber si Inuyasha pensaría en la posibilidad de volver a la escuela.

—Lo pensaré, lo prometo.

* * *

Ranko ponía mucha atención a las recomendaciones de su padre, y aunque no le apartaba la mirada, por dentro estaba ansiosa. Volvería a ver al amigo de su tío, le preguntaría si había averiguado algo de importancia que le sirviera para ayudar a su tío en su relación con Kagome.

—¿Traes el teléfono?

—Si.

—La he cuidado en otras ocasiones ¿Por qué tan estresado?— preguntó Inuyasha.

—Nadie está estresado.

—Si tú lo dices— era muy raro que Sesshoumaru estuviese en ese estado.

El celular de Sesshoumaru sonó y se apartó un par de metros para contestar.

—Ranko pequeña, ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo curso?— se escuchó la voz de una mujer, al voltear, vieron que era la profesora que les acompañó el día de la excursión.

—Bien.

—Buen día señor Taisho— saludó la mujer a Inuyasha.

—Se equivoca yo no…

—Yo soy el padre de Ranko, usted es…— ya intuía Sesshoumaru de quién se trataba.

—¡Oh vaya!— ese otro hombre era también atractivo—. Soy Kumamoto Yuki, fui profesora de Ranko. Entonces, usted no es el padre, creía que él lo era porque nos acompañó el día de la excursión.

—Soy su tío— aclaró Inuyasha, podía sentir el aura furiosa de Sesshoumaru a su espalda.

De lo que Inuyasha no estaba seguro, era si Sesshoumaru estaba con ese mal humor porque se toparon con esa mujer o porque le molestó que pensaran que él no era el padre. Quizás también, ambas opciones.

—A usted le he visto ir por Ranko en varias ocasiones— se refería a Inuyasha—. A la que no he visto es a tu mami, pequeña.

—Mi esposa debe descansar por el embarazo— contestó Sesshoumaru.

—Entonces, pronto serás hermana mayor, debes estar emocionada.

Sesshoumaru observó a su hija, no sabía si su actitud seria era por la presencia de su antigua profesora o por algo más.

—Tendremos junta la siguiente semana, si no puede ir alguno de ustedes, no habrá problema en qué vaya usted— miró coquetamente a Inuyasha.

—Tío— Ranko le jaló el pantalón.

—Ya vamos, si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos.

—Espero verlos pronto— se despidió con un guiño de ojo a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? Recuerdo que tiene hijo ¿No vino con él?

—Que eso no te importe, esa mujer no es relevante, a las cuatro, no lo olvides— Sesshoumaru quería de vuelta a esa hora a su hija.

—Seremos puntuales.

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar con Ranko, antes de ir a esperar a Miroku y familia, tenían que encontrar a alguien que ya se había tardado mucho en los baños.

—¡Viniste!— gritó Ranko a ver a Kagome, eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Sorpresa?—dijo Inuyasha a su sobrina, la verdad era que Ranko no quiso llevar a Kagome a ese paseo, él la invitó de esa manera porque Sango sugirió que Kagome los acompañara, pero al no querer saber cómo invitarla sin que pareciera que él lo pedía a manera de cita, puso a su sobrina como excusa.

—¿Acabas de llegar?— Kagome negó—. ¡Tú la trajiste! ¡Gracias!— abrazó a su tío.

—Vamos a la entrada ya llegó Miroku— indicó Inuyasha al recibir un mensaje de texto—. Perdón, lo olvidé, es un amigo que también vino con sus gemelas— le explicó a Kagome—. Espero no te moleste— la chica negó—. ¿Cómo sigue tu garganta?— aquella mañana, Kagome se había levantado con la garganta irritada.

— _Esto debe hacer efecto en unos minutos—_ escribió en el teléfono y le mostró también un espray que servía para aliviar el dolor de garganta.

 **…**

Ranko había estando jugando con la Kyoko y Kagami en el barco pirata, un juego con resbaladizas y cuerdas para escalar, Miroku e Inuyasha ayudaban a las gemelas ya que por ser más pequeñas no tenían la movilidad de Ranko, pero la querían seguir. Mientras tanto, Sango aprovechó para conocer a Kagome, hasta ahora podría decir que le agradaba, era el tipo de chica que Inuyasha necesitaba en su vida.

—Creo que es lindo que Ranko tenga esa maravillosa imaginación— dijo Sango cuando Kagome le terminó de contar sobre el día que conoció a Ranko.

—Aunque, tal vez no debí mentirle, me va a odiar cuando se entere de la verdad.

—No lo creo— el día que Kagome dejara de ser "sirena", sería el día comenzará a salir con Inuyasha, y Ranko pensaría que aquella era la causa.

—Espero tengas razón.

—Es un lindo dije el que llevas.

—Gracias, mi padre me lo regaló— era un dije de resina azul con pequeñas conchas.

—Tu voz, volvió— Ranko había ido a decirles que ya iban a la siguiente área y fue que escuchó a Kagome hablar.

—Un poco.

—Eso es bueno— aquello cambiaba sus suposiciones respecto a la maldición, Kagome tal vez recuperaba su voz poco a poco si permanecía cerca de su verdadero amor, entonces, tal vez, el beso era para que no perdiera sus piernas.

 **…**

Miroku y Sango regresaban de llevar a cambiar a sus hijas, y antes de reunirse con sus acompañantes, decidieron observarlos de lejos. En ese momento estaban viendo diferentes peceras, pero se dieron cuenta que Inuyasha volteaba a ver a la chica disimuladamente.

—¿Qué opinas?— preguntó Miroku a su esposa.

—Que es un idiota, se nota que ella le atrae, pero seguramente no se arriesga por ya sabes quien.

—Lo mismo pienso.

—Entretén a Inuyasha.

Sango caminó hasta Kagome que en ese momento se había ido a observar las rayas que se ocultaban en la arena.

—Esto es lindo, seguramente algún chico ya te ha llevado a lugares así.

—No.

—¿Dónde han ido?

—Al cine o comer helado— Sango bufó, muy típico—. Hubo alguien, le gustaba ir al zoológico y a surfear, él me enseñó.

—¿Sales con alguien ahora?

—Desde la preparatoria no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sigues interesada en el chico surfista?— si era así, Inuyasha iba a tener que esforzarme un poco más.

—No, aunque Kouga era muy dulce y atento, cuando se fue a Australia a estudiar la vida silvestre, quedamos como amigos.

— ¿Esperas que vuelva?

—Le apreció, pero no, cada quien ya ha hecho su vida, de hecho, se va a casar pronto— hace dos meses le había llegado la invitación, pero por razones económicas no podía ir.

—¿No has conocido a nadie más? Debe haber algún chico que llame tu atención, o seguro que invitaciones a salir no te faltan.

—Me han invitado pero no acepto.

—Te digo algo, se nota que alguien te atrae, y se quién es— miró a Inuyasha quien en ese momento le mostraba a Ranko unos pequeños peces de colores brillantes.

—No, te equivocas— se sonrojó.

—No le dire nada, pero dime, ¿Qué te gusta de él?

—No es lo que crees, es solo un compañero, le agradezco que me llevase a casa cuando estuve enferma y me gusta verlo convivir con Ranko, cuando está con ella siempre tiene una linda sonrisa— explicaba sin apartar la vista del chico.

—Tenerlo cerca hace que tu corazón se aloque ¿Verdad?

—Debe ser porque es atento y nadie en mucho tiempo había sido así conmigo.

—Él no lo es con cualquiera— aquella revelación dejó sorprendida a Kagome.

—Sango, es hora de la comida ¿De qué tanto hablaban?

Inuyasha las había estado observando por los reflejos de ellas en los vidrios de los estanques, notó cómo Kagome se sonrojó en un momento y Sango río en complicidad.

—De chicos, vamos Kagome— tomó a su compañera de la mano y la llevó a la salida para ir al restaurante.

—¿Crees que a ella le guste alguien y le pidió consejo a Sango?— preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku.

—Todo puede ser, pero ¿De qué te preocupas?, ella no te interesa ¿Cierto?

Miroku sonrió, al parecer el plan de Sango estaba funcionando.

 **…**

La última área que visitaron antes de ir a comer, fue el túnel de las medusas, el recorrido era en lanchas con forma de "huevo" que avanzaban por una cueva iluminada por luz negra para que las medusas se viesen brillantes. Sango, Miroku y las gemelas subieron al primero bote y Kagome, Ranko e Inuyasha al segundo.

—¿Nunca habías venido aquí?— preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome cuando vio la sorpresa en sus ojos.

—¿Verdad que es bonito?— antes de conocer el estanque de las sirenas, aquel lugar era su favorito.

—¿De qué te ríes?— preguntó Inuyasha al escuchar la risa infantil.

—Tus dientes brillan.

—Los tuyos también.

—¿Ya viste las manos de Kag?— estaban brillando—. También tu collar, es lindo.

Kagome al igual que Ranko e Inuyasha, estaba sorprendida, no por su collar, la resina se iluminaba con la luz negra, pero su piel no debía mostrar brillos, la piel de sus acompañantes y no se veía así, ¿Por qué su piel si los tenían? Hizo memoria y la única explicación que tenía para ello era: por las sales de baño que Inuyasha le regaló. Las había usado esa mañana.

Pero la explicación que Ranko tenía era que esos brillos debían ser por sus escamas que ahora no tenía Kagome. Cuando volvió a fijarse en su tío y Kagome, él le sostenía una mano y se miraban fijamente. Quería gritar de la emoción, ya la iba a besar.

¡Una medusa gigante!, aquel grito que provenía de la lancha de atrás sacó de su letargo a Inuyasha, desvió la mirada y volvió a poner su atención en su sobrina.

Ranko suspiró molesta, ¡Ya la iba a besar! ¿Por qué esas personas debieron gritar? No sabía si iba a tener otra oportunidad como esa. Entonces lo notó, su tío seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kagome y le platicaba del día que en un viaje al mar, le quemó una medusa la pierna.

 **…**

Ranko e Inuyasha iban por el pasillo a la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Ya eran casi las cuatro y a Sesshoumaru no le gustaba la impuntualidad, además, si no tenía a su hija a la hora que dijo, mandaría a la seguridad del parque a buscarles.

—Enana… ¿Te divertiste?

—Mucho, ya no te preocupes por el beso.

—¿Por qué?— ¿Había funcionado aquella salida para que Ranko viera que Kagome no era una sirena?

—Solo funciona con amor verdadero y a Kagome… Olvídalo.

—¿Ella qué?

—Creo que le gusta alguien, él la va ayudar, por eso ha recuperado algo su voz, lo vio ayer.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Lo escuché, se lo decía a la señora Sango— dijo con naturalidad.

Antes de irse, Sango le dijo a Ranko que dijera eso si quería que Inuyasha se diera cuenta que Kagome le gustaba.

—Justo a tiempo— dijo Sesshoumaru cuando vio entrar a su hija, se levantó de su silla, tomó su maletín, una bolsa y cogió de la mano a Ranko—. Debemos irnos.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó la niña cuando vio que su padre llevaba una bolsa extra.

—Creí que te gustaría, es de mitos— le mostró el libro que había en la bolsa.

—¿Qué es eso de mito?

—Cuentos sobre seres que no son reales, la gente los inventó porque no encontraba explicación lógica a cosas que veía.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, así que Sesshoumaru si tenía un plan para que Ranko se diese cuenta que las sirenas no eran reales.

—¿Son interesantes?

—Te va a gustar, despídete.

—Gracias tío, nos vemos.

Inuyasha se dirigió a la banca donde Kagome le esperaba para que la llevase a su casa, la observó de lejos, ella colocaba en su llavero el colgante de un tiburón ballena.

¿Cómo era eso que a ella ya le gustaba alguien?

* * *

 **16/04/2019**

 **Se suponía que lo iba a subir el domingo, pero ya no me alcanzó el tiempo para editarlo.**

 **Me han preguntado por "Obsesión" y en estas vacaciones espero (crucemos los dedos) para que todo vaya bien y tengan actualización (y es que cuando una se da cuenta, el tiempo ya voló).**

Aquí pudieron leer: que piensa Ranko cuando se da cuenta que Kagome ya puede hablar,

Inuyasha ya se la pasa en casa de Kagome, volvió la maestra de Ranko.

Alguien me dejo un mensaje diciendo que le parecía gracioso que Inuyasha aquí repare cosas, cuando en el anime las rompe. Pues precisamente por eso lo hice, es una forma de "burlarme" de eso, como es AU véanlo como un poco su opuesto.

 **Sin más, nos seguimos leyendo.**


	8. Fase5, Canción

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Fase 5. Canción._

Ranko estaba en el comedor de la escuela comiendo solita, sus compañeras se habían burlado de ella cuando les contó que conocía a una sirena de verdad, ellas decían que no existían y la llamaron mentirosa. Hundió la cuchara en su gelatina y comió un poco.

—Yo si te creo— un pequeño pelirrojo y ojos verdes se sentó junto a ella, había escuchado la conversación de las niñas y cuando se fueron, decidió ir a ver a Ranko, él le creía y ella debía saberlo.

—¿En verdad?— miró al niño con emoción, había conocido a Shippou apenas en ese nuevo curso, no hablaban mucho, pero sentía que era un niño muy agradable.

—¿Cuántos tipos de sirenas hay?— preguntó al sacar el emparedado de su lonchera.

—¿Por qué?

—Vi un programa donde tienen dientes puntiagudos y son malas.

—Kagome no es mala y sus dientes no son así.

—Mi papá me dijo que hace muchos años, los marineros decían que las sirenas hacían que los barcos se fueran al fondo del mar— en la oficina que su papá tenía en la universidad, tenía cientos de cosas extrañas, su mamá decía que era porque él se dedicaba a investigar historias antiguas.

—Kagome tampoco hace eso— ella rescataba personas, como a su tío cuando cayó al estanque.

—Entonces debe ser de las buenas y bonitas.

—Lo es.

—Si no tiene ese beso, ¿Qué le va a pasar?

—Creo que volverá a ser sirena.

—Mi mamá me contó la historia donde se vuelve espuma de mar.

—Eso no— dijo con miedo.

—¿Cómo sabes que no le pasará?

—Mi papá no es cruel.

—¡¿Tu papá es un brujo?!— preguntó con gran sorpresa.

—No exactamente, pero si es con quien firmó un contrato.

—Quisiera conocerla.

—Un día puedo invitarte.

—¡¿Lo prometes?!

—Lo prometo.

Terminaron su almuerzo y la profesora les fue a avisar que era hora de volver a clase.

—Shippou, la historia que te contó tu mamá, ¿La sirena no dejaba de ser espuma?

—No lo sé, así acaba la historia.

Ranko se quedó pensativa, debía averiguar qué pasaría con Kagome si no tenía su beso de amor.

—Ya sé que ayudaría, una canción— Ranko miró a Shippou sin entender—. En las películas, luego de la canción se enamoran.

—¡Es verdad!— ¿Cómo fue que olvidó una cosa tan importante?

—Voy a pedirle ayuda a mi mamá.

 **…**

Rin estaba divertida por el plan de su hija, su pequeña ya la había contagiado tanto que en esos momentos se estaba imaginado a Inuyasha en un musical cantando y bailando.

—La canción puede funcionar, cuando me enamoré de tu padre había una canción que recordaba mucho a él.

—¿Cuál es?

—Se llama "Inevitable".

—¿Y por qué pensabas en mí papá?

—Digamos que jamás creí que un hombre como tu padre se fijase en mí, lo veía como alguien muy inalcanzable.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mi abuela, no veía con buenos que él fuese algo mayor— pero no podía culparla, la mala experiencia de su abuela con su única hija y una hombre diez años mayor que ella no ayudó mucho.

—Mi papá no está viejo.

—Lo sé, cuando crezcas lo entenderás mejor.

—Entonces sí mi tío escucha una canción especial, se va a dar cuenta que se enamoró de Kagome.

—Puede ser.

—¿Cómo haré que la escuche?

—Lo invitaremos aquí y la pondré muchas canciones, alguna debe funcionar.

—¡Es una genial idea!

* * *

El reloj marcó las doce de la mañana, Sesshoumaru guardó los cambios del documento en que trabajaba y se comenzó a alistar para salir, el día de la junta en la escuela de Ranko había llegado y era su turno de ir. Se puso el saco y antes de tomar su celular que se estaba cargando, Jaken entró.

—Jefe, llegó el señor Chang.

—Ahora no puedo, voy de salida.

—Dice que es importante— estaba al tanto que su jefe ya tenía otro compromiso, pero el asunto del señor Chang también era importante.

—Tengo junta en la escuela de mi hija.

—Saldrá del país y debe tratar el asunto de la instalación de las butacas para el nuevo teatro.

Sesshoumaru sabía que no podían atrasar la llegada de las butacas, si no terminaban en el tiempo planeado, traería una pérdida económica, ya que hace unos días se había dado la fecha de inauguración y los primero boletos se habían vendido.

—Deja hago una llamada.

—¿Mandará a Inuyasha a la junta?— Sesshoumaru no respondió, solo se limitó a hacer la llamada.

 _Hoy te mostraré mis dibujos y algo que hice para ti._

 **…**

Shippou veía Ranko, su amiga no dejaba de ver la puerta por la cual entraban los padres, se separó de sus papás y la fue a ver.

—¿A quién buscas?

—A mi papá, prometió venir y ver los dibujos que hice— ya estaban todos los padres, solo faltaba el suyo.

—Seguro ya viene.

—No, ya hubiera llegado— su papá era muy puntual.

Ranko fue a sentarse a su lugar e intentó no prestar atención a sus compañeros que estaban con sus papás, a veces odiaba el trabajo de su papá y en esa ocasión ni su tío fue.

—¿No me ibas a mostrar tus dibujos?

—¡Viniste!— saltó a abrazarlo, los presentes en el salón voltearon a ver la escena.

—Te lo prometí.

Ver a Ranko sola y decaída, hizo que una extraña sensación se diese en su pecho, nunca imaginó que su hija se llegase a sentir triste porque él no fuese a su escuela.

—Señor Taisho, es una verdadera sorpresa.

—Buen día— ¿Acaso esa mujer solo estaba al acecho?

—¿Cómo sigue su esposa?

—Bien.

—Debe estar en su último mes ¿Verdad?, es el más complicado.

—Para nada.

—¿Y su hermano?

—Trabajando.

—Esperaba verlo, ¿Cree que podría pasarme su número?— sí Taisho Sesshoumaru no estaba disponible, se conformaría con el hermano que aunque no creía gozara de la misma fortuna que el mayor, algo debía poseer.

—Disculpe, mi hija me iba a enseñar algo.

 **…**

Inuyasha se reunió con Sesshoumaru en el estacionamiento, cuando ese día temprano le pidió encargase del asunto con el señor Chang, no se lo creyó. Era la primera vez que le pedía algo así, a Sesshoumaru le gustaba supervisar esos asuntos personalmente. Pero cuando se enteró que se lo pidió para no faltar a la junta de Ranko, lo entendió todo.

—Está dormida, así parece que no rompe ni un plato— su sobrina dormía en el asiento trasero y tenía lo que parecía el sobrante de una envoltura de galletas.

—¿Qué te dijo el señor Chang?

—Las butacas que primero querías ya no serán, pero le pedí unas que van a quedar mejor, fáciles de instalar y de limpiar, y también mandará el nuevo equipo de sonido, todo para pasado mañana.

—No eres tan idiota como pensé.

—¡Oye!, conozco esa área muy bien.

—No lo dudo, te la pasas allí.

—Hasta mañana.

No era verdad, él no se la pasaba en el estanque de las sirenas, no desde que Kagome no estaba.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha recibió la llamada de Rin ese día temprano, no creyó que la chica le pediría ir a su casa, según ella, tenía un asuntó importante que tratar con él. No se preocupó porque ella se escuchaba bien y así que antes del trabajo, pasó a verla.

—¿Te molesta si pongo música?— le mostró el control del estero—. Él bebé se calma con eso.

—No hay problema, ¿Para qué querías verme?— desde que sentó en el sillón, Rin no se sentaba y comenzó a servir dos vasos de jugo.

—Ayer Sessho fue a la junta de Ranko, ¿Sabes si pasó algo?— al invitar a Inuyasha haría dos cosas, ponerle las canciones y resolver aquella duda.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

—Ranko llegó dormida, y en su lonchera escondía dulces, Sesshoumaru no es de comprarle esas cosas, eso lo haces tú.

—Debió ser en recompensar por llegar tarde.

—¿Pero si fue él?

—El tipo fue a la junta de su hija, yo me quedé, no miento.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Ranko estaba muy entusiasmada por ver a su padre— ya estaba más aliviada.

—¿Para eso me hiciste venir?

—Tenía que verte a los ojos y saber que no me mentías.

—Entonces me voy, debo ir a trabajar.

—Quédate otro poco, Kaede no está y me siento sola— apenas llevaban tres canciones.

—De acuerdo.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo sigue Kagome?

—Ya mejor.

—¿Sabes si volverá pronto?

—No me ha dicho.

—Lo último que me dijo Sesshoumaru fue que le dieron tres días más, la infección le estaba volviendo.

—No es posible, el día del acuario, ella ya estaba mejor.

—Espero no sea nada grave— Rin se sirvió más jugo, se notaba que Inuyasha estaba preocupado.

Cuando Kaede llegó, Inuyasha se retiró de casa de Rin y mientras caminaba a su coche, iba pensando que las embarazadas sí que eran extrañas, Rin se la pasó escuchando baladas de amor. Al encender el coche, buscó una estación de radio y cuando se decidió por una, arrancó.

 **…**

Luego del trabajo, Inuyasha fue a casa de sus padres, aunque quedaba a una hora de distancia en coche, no le importó, sentía que debía ir. Luego de dejar la casa de Rin, su mente era un caos.

—Hijo, que sorpresa— Izayoi no esperaba que al abrir la puerta, su hijo estuviese al otro lado.

—Madre, veo que está bien.

—Pasa, es tan grato tenerte de visita, espero no sea algo de rápido.

—No, planeaba dormir aquí.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—No, nada, ¿Está mi padre?

—Duerme una siesta, ¿Lo necesitabas para algo en especial?

—Quería saludarlo.

—Tal vez no tarde en despertar, puedes esperarlo, siéntate, traeré té y pastel, tienes suerte, ayer compramos uno.

Izayoi veía comer a su hijo, ese pastel frío era el favorito de su hijo y no lo comía con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—¿Cómo?

—Puedes decirme, andas pensando en algo que te tiene intranquilo.

—Es solo que… Sesshoumaru ya tiene una familia y… Nunca fue alguien que dijese abiertamente querer tener hijos o una esposa, nunca lo vi del tipo que está en una relación.

—¿Por qué eso te molesta?

—Creí que si alguien se iba a casar antes, sería yo y no él.

—Eres mi hijo y te amo pero, aun cuando salían con aquella mujer no creí que estuvieras listo para casarte, eras tan inmaduro.

—¿Era?

—Puedo notarlo, algo pasó desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Qué podría pasar?

—Una chica, ¿Es linda? Seguro que lo es, y para perturbar tu mente, debe gustarte mucho.

—Ni siquiera estamos saliendo, ni siquiera había pensado en que si me gustaba o no, solo sabía que me gustaba estar con ella.

—Pero ya lo sabes, que ella te gusta.

—Eso creo… Madre, ¿Cree que aún estoy en edad para volver a la escuela?

—¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?

—Lo estuve pensando, creo que sería bueno tener diploma en algo.

—Bueno, si decides volver te voy a apoyar, pero creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta ya la sabes.

En definitiva esperaba que pronto su hijo y aquella chica formalizaran.

* * *

El sábado luego de dejar la casa de sus padres, Inuyasha no fue directo a su apartamento, fue a la casa de Kagome. Hace tres días no la veía y estaba ansioso por ello. Souta le recibió, estaba en el patio y fue quien le llevó adentro.

—¡Mamá, hermana! Inuyasha vino de visita.

—Inuyasha— estaba sorprendida y feliz, ya comenzaba a pensar que no volvería a visitarla, desde el día de la visita por el acuario no había sabido nada de él.

—Vine a ver cómo sigues, Ranko pregunta por ti.

Souta lo miró incrédulo y quiso reír, era él quien quería ver cómo seguía Kagome y solo ponía de excusa a una niña.

—Bueno, luego de otros tres días extras, ya puedo volver al trabajo, pero aún no al agua.

—Si te dieron tres días más, ¿Te pusiste mal?

—Le dio fiebre— interrumpió Souta.

—¿Ya estas mejor?

—Fue algo leve, ayer el médico dijo que ya puedo volver.

—Entonces, ya el lunes estarás allá— ocultó su emoción, podía verla más seguido.

—Sí, ¿Qué?— Inuyasha tenía su mirada fija en ella y sonreía.

—Tu cabello.

—Cállate— tomó una dona y se amarró la melena—. Hoy fue un mal día para mi cabello, me quedé dormida luego de bañarme, llevaba la toalla y… Así está, no he podido aplacarlo— ese día su cabello estaba horriblemente esponjado.

—Es como tú.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Eres…

—Hermana, te buscan— Souta interrumpió, el timbre había sonado y por estar en lo suyo, ni Kagome e Inuyasha lo escucharon.

—Ya vengo.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó el chico al niño.

—Un amigo de mi hermana, Hojo, cuando se enteró que ella estaba enferma, ha comenzado a traer remedios raros para aliviarse, solo espero que a mi hermana no le gusten de ese tipo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nada.

Inuyasha intentó ver al otro sujeto, pero no podía sin llegar a ser indiscreto, entonces fue que recordó lo que dijo Ranko, "Creo que le gusta alguien, él la va ayudar, por eso ha recuperado algo su voz, lo vio ayer."

—Souta, ¿Ya sacaste lo que se va a llevar al reciclaje?— preguntó la señora Higurashi.

—Ya casi.

—Tu padre se lo llevará cuando llegue, apúrate.

—Inuyasha, ven a la mesa, la comida ya casi está lista.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, pero lo que él en verdad quería era saber sobre el tipo que estaba con Kagome.

—¿Cómo anduvo el coche?

—Ya no ha fallado, te lo agradecemos mucho, ¿podrías probarlo y decirme si ya está listo?— le puso un plato en la mesa.

—Ramen, debo decirle que su ramen es el mejor que he comido, solo no le diga a mi madre— tomó los palillos y se dispuso a comerlo.

—No lo haré, pero ¿No lo sabes? Yo no lo hago, es Kagome.

—Creí que usted hacía la comida.

—La hago, pero ella me ayuda, aunque hay platillos que solo ella prepara, le salen mejor.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Costillas dulces, pollo teriyaki, sukiyaki y yakitori.

Todo lo que decía la madre de Kagome, era lo que más le gustaba y llegaba a pedir doble ración.

—Ya se tardó— sentía que la chica llevaba una eternidad con ese sujeto.

—Hojo siempre se tarda, le explica para que es cada cosa.

—Supongo ha ayudado lo que le trae, ella ya está mejor— nunca llegó a sentir que algo así le molestaría, de haberse acordado antes, hubiese traído desde el primer día el remedio especial de su madre y Kagome en un día no estaría enferma.

—No usa nada de eso, se lo deja al abuelo, él sí que lo usa, Kagome ha preferido unas sales de baño, dice se siente mejor.

Inuyasha se sonrojó, ¿Kagome prefería su regalo a los del tipo _Hobo_?

—Mamá— Souta abrió la puerta trasera—. ¿Qué hacemos con esto?— les mostró una bici oxidada y polvorienta.

—La bici favorita de Kagome— dijo con nostalgia la señora Higurashi.

—¿Qué tiene?— Inuyasha no entendía aquel tono.

—Por el uso de desgastó, la uso desde la escuela media hasta la universidad, será una lástima llevarla al reciclaje.

—¿Puedo llevármela y ver si tiene arreglo?

—Claro.

—La meteré a tu coche— dijo Souta, algo le decía que esa reparación debía ser una sorpresa.

—Ten las llaves.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír, si podía reparar y dejar lo más parecida la bici a lo que era antes, sería una gran sorpresa para Kagome, o al menos eso esperaba.

 **…**

Rin fue a buscar a Sesshoumaru para preguntarle si iba a querer su té, y cuando entró al estudio, lo vio revolviendo papeles, como buscando algo, cosa rara porque él era muy organizado.

—¿Todo bien?

—Olvidé algo en la oficina.

—No es normal que te distraigas.

—Tal vez necesito un descanso.

—¿Seguro que todo va bien?

—No te preocupes.

—Tal vez yo debería decir eso, estamos bien— puso sus manos sobre su vientre y le sonrió.

—Ahora es diferente a Ranko.

—No me va a pasar lo mismo que mi madre.

—Claro que no, no te voy a perder— no quería admitirlo en voz alta pero tenía miedo.

La madre de Rin murió cuando ella nació y aunque desde el principio Rin seguía las indicciones del médico, le preocupaba que no fuese suficiente y al final perder a su esposa y madre de Ranko. Sesshoumaru acarició el vientre de Rin y la atrajo a él para besarla.

—¡Dale más tiempo por favor!— el grito de Ranko los sorprendió.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el sentir como su hija lo jalaba.

—Por favor, unos días más, te doy mis juguetes pero no la hagas volver aún— había escuchado la conversación por teléfono entre su madre y alguien más—. Escuché a mi mamá decir que mañana Kagome ya regresaba al estanque.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Kagome, mi tío aun no la besar y al no tener un beso de amor verdadero se va a morir.

—Ella no se va a morir.

—¡¿Va ser tu prisionera para siempre?!

—Ranko, es suficiente— alzó la voz—. Escúchame con atención, ella no es…

—¡Dale más tiempo por favor!

—Creo que ella puede tener unos días más— intervino Rin.

Sesshoumaru no entendía qué trama su esposa, pero al verla guiñar el ojo, terminó por aceptar, su hija estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

—Un par de días más.

—¡Gracias papá!— le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la oficina.

—Rin, explícate, porque no le puedo días libres solo por el capricho de Ranko.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha llamó, el médico indicó que Kagome ya está mejor pero no puede entrar al agua todavía.

—¿Trabajará pero no entrará al agua?

—Sí, puedes aceptar eso ¿Cierto?

—Cuando Ranko se entere de la verdad va a sufrir más.

—Pero estará lista para dejar eso de un lado.

—¿Y por qué te llamó Inuyasha para decirte eso?

—Creo que ellos dos se han vuelto amigos ¿No es lindo?

—Es tarde, Ranko ya debe ir a la cama, mañana va a la escuela— Rin asintió.

—Iré a leerle un cuento— bostezó profundo.

—También debes ir a la cama, te ves cansada.

—Pero falta el cuento de Ranko.

—Yo puedo hacer eso, debes descansar.

Aprovecharía que Rin se iría a dormir y comenzaría a leerle a su hija el libro de mitos que le había regalado.

* * *

 **19/04/2109**

 **Como leyeron, apareció Shippou, Inuyasha ya se dio cuenta que si bien no está totalmente enamorado de Kagome, ella ya le gusta (tiempo al tiempo). Y hubo un dato especial con Rin.**

 **Respondiendo:** que Rin aparezca poco es más por el reposo, a Ranko no le agrada su maestra porque siempre le preguntaba por su papá y como hija, sentía celos que alguien le quiera quitar a su papá **.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	9. Fase6, Beso

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Fase 6. Beso._

Ranko esperaba en una banca cerca de donde Inuyasha estaba haciendo una instalación eléctrica. Rin tenía cita en el médico y Sesshoumaru la llevó como siempre, por ello, Ranko estaba con su tío. Cuando la pequeña comenzaba a aburrirse de jugar con su tableta, sacó de su mochila una libreta y colores, se puso a dibujar un unicornio, pero no se concentraba y todo por pensar en las historias que Shippou le había contado en el almuerzo.

Shippou le contó a su amiga las historias que su mamá y papá le narraban, historias que aunque eran los cuentos clásicos para niños, eran diferentes a los que la mayoría conocía. Pero eran como las que Sesshoumaru le estuvo leyendo a Ranko antes de dormir.

—Pulguita— llamó Inuyasha por aquel apodo que solo usaba para consentirla—. Casi terminó, luego iremos a comer algo—sabía que su sobrina se estaba aburriendo, pero debía terminar de cambiar esa conexión o la comida almacenada para los animales se echaría a perder.

Ranko se acostó en la banca, los cuentos de su papá le confirmaron que había muchos tipos de sirenas, hasta ahora conocía a las sirenas que engañaban a los hombres con su voz, las que si las veías te daban mala suerte y las que lloran perlas. Pero los cuentos de Shippou le llenaban de dudas como, ¿Qué le pasaría a Kagome si tu tío no la besaba?

Una de las puertas se abrió y Ranko vio a Kagome, llevaba dos cubetas y ropa tipo marinero, que era el uniforme del personal que atendía a los visitantes en el acuario. Se levantó rápido y corrió y verla.

—¿Por qué no estás en el agua?

—¡Ranko!, hola— no esperaba encontrarla en esa parte del acuario—. Todavía no puedo, en unos días más ya, mientras tanto, ayudo a llevar la comida a los animales— le mostró las cubetas.

—Está vació, ¿Qué había? ¿Apenas vas por la comida?

—Ya la dejé, era pescado para los pingüinos.

—No deberías ir a esa área es fría— dijo Inuyasha, desde arriba de la escalera.

—Está bien, no entré.

Ranko no entendía por qué su tío dijo eso, tal vez era porque Kagome era una sirena de agua cálida y el frío le hacía daño, algo nuevo para agregar a su investigación.

—Si estás libre, ¿Podrías cuidarla un momento? Debo ir por algo al almacén.

—La llevaré a caminar y por un churro.

—Gracias, no te apartes de Kagome— le advirtió a Ranko.

Kagome sonreía al escuchar a Ranko hablar de su tío, decía cosas como: "es malo haciendo de comer, pero conoce muchos lugares de comida rica" o "es un excelente nadador y sabe manejar lanchas", lo de nadador dejó intrigada a Kagome, Inuyasha nunca le había dicho que nadase o navegase. Pero a pesar de la plática animada, Ranko no lucia tan animada como siempre.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— preguntó cuándo la pequeña se quedó viendo a una familia con dos hijas un poco más grandes que ella e iban discutiendo porque la más chica quería lo que la mayor tenía.

—¿Tienes hermanas?

—No, un hermano menor.

—¿Es bueno?— aquella pregunta le extrañó a Kagome.

—El mejor hermanito que podría tener.

—¿Es bueno tener un hermano? Mi papá y tío no se llevan bien.

—¿No quieres tener un hermano?— ya iba entiendo la preocupación de Ranko, la sentó en una banca y se acuclilló frente a ella.

—No lo sé, antes si, pero ahora… No quiero que sea niña, ni niño.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero compartir a mi tío, quiero ser su favorita, tampoco quiero que sea niño, he escuchado que los papás quieren más a los niños— y ella quería que su papá la siguiera queriendo.

—No creo que sea así, en mi casa nos quieren igual a Souta y a mí.

—¿Y si mi papá ya no me quiere por ser niña?

—Estoy segura que no va a pasar— por las pocas veces que había visto a Sesshoumaru con Ranko, podía asegurar que su jefe amaba demasiado a su hija.

—¡Ranko!— gritó un niño pelirrojo que corría hasta su amiga.

—Shippou, hola, no dijiste que ibas a venir.

—Mi mamá tenía el día libre y me trajo de sorpresa.

—Ella es Kagome.

La chica estaba confundida, ¿Ranko les contaba a sus amigos del preescolar sobre ella? De pronto el pánico amenazó con invadirla ¿Qué tanto había dicho en la escuela?

—Tenías razón, ¡Es bonita!

—Gracias— fue lo que contestó Kagome en automático, aquel pequeño la miraba como si fuese ella un alíen.

—Buenas tardes, soy Kenkon Tsukiyomi, madre de Shippou— se presentó una mujer de cabello castaño y finas facciones.

—Higurashi Kagome, yo cuido a Ranko mientras Inuyasha viene, Inuyasha es el tío de Ranko, hermano del señor Sesshoumaru— se había puesto tan nerviosa, no sabía cómo explicar quién era ella y no quería crear malos entendidos—. Y trabajo aquí— agregó cuando la mujer miró atentamente el uniforme.

—Íbamos por churros, ¿Quieren uno?— invitó Ranko.

—Yo si quiero— aceptó Shippou.

Tsukiyomi y Kagome veían como los pequeños observaban la preparación de los churros, y esperaban su turno.

—Lamento que mi hijo interrumpiera de esa manera, pero se emocionó al ver a su amiga.

—No se preocupe.

—Kagome— Inuyasha que iba llegando al encuentro con la chica y Ranko, se extrañó al verla acompañada.

—Inuyasha, la señora Kenkon madre de Shippou, amigo de Ranko.

—Buenas tardes.

—Taisho Inuyasha.

—¡Wooo! Esto sabe muy bien— exclamó Shippou al probar por primera vez un churro—. Mamá debes probarlo.

—¿Por qué le ponen tantas cosas? Un churro solo debe tener azúcar— se quejó Inuyasha, tanto dulce le empalagaba.

—Entonces no te daré el que pedí para ti— Kagome le mostró uno con azúcar y relleno de cajeta.

—Esa combinación si la como— tomó la mano de Kagome y ella aun sosteniendo el churro, lo mordió.

—Disculpen un momento— dijo Tsukiyomi al recibir una llamada, haciendo que Inuyasha y Kagome notasen que parecía que la chica le estaba dando de comer a Inuyasha.

—No sabía que Ranko tuviese un amigo, de hecho, hasta ahora no le conocía un amigo o amiga— Inuyasha estaba sonrojado y quería cambiar de tema.

—Pero se ve que es tan sociable— Kagome no podía creer eso.

—Te lo juro.

—Shippou, debo ir al trabajo.

—Pero aún no vemos a los tiburones— dijo con desilusión.

—Vendremos otro día.

—¿Y por qué no se queda? Mi tío y yo podemos llevarlo a casa— sugirió Ranko.

—¡Por favor!— imploró Shippou, se estaba divirtiendo.

—Otro día.

—Mamá, quiero ver los tiburones.

—Tío, ¿Verdad que tú lo llevas a casa?

Inuyasha no sabía cómo contestar a eso, pero fue salvado por otra llamada a la señora Kenkon.

—Disculpen de nuevo.

—Prometo portarme bien, no me gusta estar en el trabajo de mi mamá, es aburrido y solo puedo estar sentado en una silla.

—Es decisión de la madre él y…

—Siento mucho molestar y abusar, ¿Pero podría quedarse aquí una hora, máximo dos, en lo que mi esposo sale del trabajo?— aquella era una difícil decisión, dejar a su hijo con otra persona que acaba de conocer, pero en los últimos días, su trabajo pendía de un hilo y si faltaba a esa junta, estaba segura que la despedirían.

Por otro lado, su esposo y ella ya habían conocido al padre de Ranko en la reunión escolar, aunque era un hombre de pocas palabras, su esposo y él congeniaron, hasta números intercambiaron. Y si el señor Taisho dejaba a su hija con su hermano y cuñada, debía tenerles una gran confianza, dudaba que él fuese del tipo de personas que dejaba a su niña con cualquier persona.

—La niñera no está disponible y no puedo tenerlo hoy en mi oficina.

—No hay problema— terminó cediendo Inuyasha, solo esperaba no estarse metiendo en problemas.

—Muchas gracias, mi tarjeta y la de mi esposo— Inuyasha las tomó y guardó en su overol—. Pórtate bien, tu papá vendrá por ti, ten dinero por si quieres algo.

—Seré buen niño.

—De nuevo muchas gracias— Tsukiyomi se despidió antes de marcharse.

—Yo debo irme, tengo que ayudar en otra cosa— dijo Kagome al recibir un mensaje.

—Dile que venga— susurró Ranko al jalar la ropa de su tío.

—Ranko, ella debe trabajar.

—Pero…

—A la hora del almuerzo la buscamos, es en media hora— él también quería que ella los acompañase.

Inuyasha llevó a los niños a ver los tiburones y luego pasaron a la pecera donde tenían pequeños peces doctor, que comían piel muerta. Y así como dijo, al ser la hora de comida de Kagome, fueron a buscarla.

—Apúrate, se puede ir— apresura Ranko, entraron al área de las sirenas y la vieron sentada junto a su estanque, tenían un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios junto a ella.

—Kagome, ¿Qué te pasó?— el chico no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo se había lastimado?

—Cuando dejé la comida a las tortugas me resbalé.

—Debes tener más cuidado— no parecía un raspón grave, eso lo tranquilizó.

—¿Ya terminaron de pasear?

—Vamos a comer, mi tío nos prometió una hamburguesa.

—¿Aquí es donde están las sirenas?— preguntó Shippou.

—Sí, pero nosotros no podemos entrar por aquí— respondió Ranko.

—Nunca las he visto.

—Ya fue la función de hoy— dijo Kagome.

—Otro día le decimos a tu mamá y te traemos— Ranko animó a su amigo.

Los dos niños observaban a Inuyasha que solo veía a Kagome fijamente. Al parecer, había olvidado a qué habían ido.

—Dile— los pequeños empujaron a Inuyasha.

—Kagome, ¿Nos acompañarías a comer?

—Claro, deja me pongo esto— tomó una bolita de algodón, le puso agua oxigenada, se limpió la herida y guardó todo en el botiquín.

Ranko y Shippou se miraron, ¡Eso era espuma!, aquello confirmaba sus sospechas. Kagome se volvería espuma de mar si Inuyasha no la besaba antes de la fecha límite.

 _¿Y cuando era la fecha límite?_

 **…**

Inuyasha esperaba con los pequeños en la mesa del restaurante a que Kagome volviese del baño, los niños casi terminaban su malteada y el padre de Shippou había llamado diciendo que iba en camino.

—Tu tío sí que es un bobo, debería besarla y ya.

—Lo mismo pienso, esos adultos se complican la vida.

—Si tú no la besas, yo lo haré— dijo Shippou con mucha determinación a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué demonios?— no podía creerlo, lo que le faltaba, otro niño loco con las sirenas, debió suponerlo, era amigo de Ranko.

—Kagome es una chica muy bonita, debes ser ciego para no darte cuenta.

—No he dicho que no lo sea.

—Pero si eres bobo para no besarla, ¿No sabes hacerlo?

—Mocoso, cuando te guste una niña te vas a dar cuenta que no es tan fácil.

—Entonces si te gusta— dedujo de inmediato Shippou.

—¡Ella si te gusta!— gritó Ranko con emoción.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Bésala!— gritaron los dos niños.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome que regresaba, ni siquiera sabía si él le gustaba o le veía más allá de amigos o compañeros de trabajo.

* * *

Ya parecía acosadora, ahora que había vuelto al acuario y no debía pasar casi todo su tiempo en el agua, aprovechaba pequeños momentos para ver de lejos a Inuyasha. Debía admitirlo ya no solo le gustaba, se había enamorado de ese chico. Suspiró cuando los músculos en sus brazos se marcaron al sacar un filtro maltratado.

—Listo, esa foto va a durar más— dijo Sango, ese día fue a visitar a su amiga, necesitaba saber si se había dado algún avance.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó al tomar su celular y ver la foto de Inuyasha.

—Ve e invítalo a salir— era desesperante saber que seguían como amigos.

—¿Y si dice "no"?

—Claro que no lo hará.

—¿Llego y le pregunto?— jamás había invitado a salir a un chico.

—Dale lo que hiciste para él— señaló los bollos de carne—. Luego invítalo a ver una película, eso no, invítalo a comer.

—¿A dónde?

—Olvida eso, dale los bollos y dile "¿Te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo el fin de semana?", si pregunta a donde, dile que es sorpresa, ya pensaremos nosotras a donde irían. Kagome, si no te apuras alguien se va a adelantar, observa, pasaron tres chicas y las tres se lo comieron con la mirada.

—Lo haré.

—Esa es mi chica.

No debía ser difícil, los bollos iban a ayudarle a hacer conversación, tomó aire, solo unos pasos más y…

—Kagome.

—Kagura, dime— se sobresaltó, su supervisora apareció de la nada.

—Necesito que narres la presentación.

—Claro.

—Ahora, comienza en diez minutos.

—No he comido y…

—Lo harás luego, esto es importante— la tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

Kagome se resignó, al pasar junto a Sango le dio la caja de almuerzo, ya tendría otro momento o ¿Debía tomar esa interrupción como una señal?

Inuyasha volteó al creer escuchar la voz de Kagome, al verla con Kagura decidió esperar que terminaran de hablar para saludarla, seguiría el consejo de Miroku y comenzaría por comer los dos juntos en el almuerzo, pero al ver que se fueron juntas supo que aquella oportunidad la había perdido.

Sango que había escuchado todo, decidió intervenir. No había llegado tan lejos como para que alguien lo arruinase.

—Inuyasha.

—¿Sango?

—Vine a platicar con Kagome, será la fiesta de las niñas y quisieron que sea temática del mar. Se la llevaron para narrar la presentación, vamos a escucharla.

—¿Eso hará?

—Sí, hay bollos, ella los hizo, me pidió que te buscara para dártelos.

—¿Los hizo para mí?— sostenía la caja emocionando, tal vez, no le era tan indiferente a Kagome.

—¿Qué esperas? Ya va a iniciar.

Sango se felicitó, el plan funcionaba a la perfección.

* * *

En la sala del hospital, Inuyasha y Ranko esperaban a que Sesshoumaru volviese, Rin entró en parto al amanecer, era el medio día y solo sabían que el bebé ya había nacido, pero ninguna noticia de Rin.

—¿Por qué esa cara? Ya conocerás al bebé— preguntó Inuyasha a Ranko al verla cabizbaja—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Si es niña, ya no seré tu favorita.

—Eso no va a pasar nunca.

—Y si es niño mi papá lo va a querer más.

—¿De dónde sacas esas tontas ideas?

—En la escuela Meiko dijo que cuando nació su hermanito su papá se olvidó de ella, y Himawari dijo que al nacer su hermanita, le dieron su peluche favorito a su hermana.

—Dudo mucho que tu padre haga eso.

—¿Y si lo hace?— preguntó con desesperación.

—Ranko, ven— Sesshoumaru le llamó desde el pasillo.

—Deberías decirle cómo te sientes.

Ranko asintió y fue con su papá, él la llevó frente a un vidrio grande desde donde se podían ver a muchos bebés que dormían en cunas. Sesshoumaru le mostró la cuna donde dormía un bebé envuelto en manta amarilla.

—Él es Ryusei, ¿Qué tienes?— estaba alarmado, su hija lloraba sin razón alguna, o eso creía.

—¿Lo quieres más a él? ¿Ya no me quieres porque es niño? Yo te amo, papi.

—Ranko— la alzó en sus brazos y abrazó—. No más que yo a ti— estuvo tan preocupado por el embarazo de su esposa y el nuevo bebé, que nunca pensó que su hija estaba triste.

Cuando Ranko se hubo calmado, Sesshoumaru decidió que lo mejor era llevar a su hija a comer, Kimi no tardaría en llegar y él planeaba estar un tiempo a solas con su niña. Al llegar al final del pasillo, Ranko se detuvo de pronto, Sesshoumaru vio en dirección donde veía su hija y fue que los vio.

—No quiero que ella…

—No volverá con esa mujer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque soy tu padre.

Ranko y Sesshoumaru vieron a Inuyasha alejarse con Kikyou.

* * *

Ranko estaba emocionada, primero porque su papá había ido por ella a la escuela ese día y su tío le había prometido ir a ver a Kagome narrar el show de las sirenas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— le sorprendió ver a Sesshoumaru y Ranko entrar al área de mantenimiento.

—Dijiste que iríamos a ver a Kagome.

—No puedo, iré a ver a alguien— había olvidado que le prometió aquello a su sobrina.

—¿A quién?

—Escucha…— se acuclilló, iba a ser difícil de decir.

—¡Ella no!

—Ya le prometí que la vería— debía saberlo, nada se le escapaba a Ranko.

—¡No! Tienes que ir y besar a Kagome, hoy es su último día— había escuchado que Kagome volvía al agua mañana.

—Ranko, no le va a pasar nada malo.

—¡Tienes que ir!

—Ella no es una sirena— murmuró.

—¡Si lo es! Y si no la besas se va a morir.

—¡Las sirenas no existen!

—¡Inuyasha!— Sesshoumaru puso a su hija tras él y vio con enfado a su medio hermano, jamás le perdonaría que le hubiese gritado a su niña.

—¡Papá!

—Nada malo le va a pasar, te lo prometo— cargó a Ranko y ella ocultó su rostro lloroso en el cuello de su padre.

—Yo no quiero que Kikyou sea su novia, cuando ella está no me hace caso.

—No puedes obligar a alguien que le guste otra persona.

—No digas eso, siempre voy a estar para ti— intentó tocar a Ranko, estaba arrepentido de gritarle aquello, pero apenas la niña sintió su mano quiso alejarse.

—¡Mentiroso! Vámonos, papá.

—Ranko— Inuyasha no quería que siguiera llorando.

—¡Te odio!

—Es suficiente Inuyasha— ahora fue él quien impido que se acercara al dar un paso atrás—. Te he permitido ver a mi hija porque ella se pone feliz, pero si solo la harás llorar…

—¡No puedo hacer lo que dice!

—Si vas a elegir a aquella mujer olvídate de Ranko.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también le seguirás el juego?— no podía creerlo de Sesshoumaru.

—Te equivocas, mi hija no se siente a gusto con esa mujer y no la voy a obligar a ver a una persona que no es de su agrado. Si planeas ver a mi hija, solo tú eres bienvenido, siempre y cuando ella quiera.

—Sí conocieras a Kikyou verías que es buena persona y…

—Sí que eres idiota, te dejó por otro y la defiendes.

Inuyasha ya no dijo nada, ¿Por qué todos decían eso? Kikyou le dijo que se fue para progresar en su carrera.

* * *

Luego de dos semanas, Ranko había vuelto al acuario en compañía de Rin y el bebé. Ranko había estado preocupada y solo le dijeron que Kagome estaba bien, no sabía si su padre se había apiadado de ella y no la convirtió en espuma de mar, pero si había regresado al estanque y escuchó algo llamado "renovación de contrato".

Ranko miraba el estanque, Kagome no debía tardar en salir y cuando veían la figura de la chica acercarse, Ryusei comenzó a llorar.

—Debo ir a cambiarle el pañal.

—Kagome ya viene— no tenía mucho tiempo para verla, su papá no tardaba en ir por ellas y volver a casa.

—No te muevas de aquí— Rin se apresuró a ir al baño.

—Ranko, que sorpresa— desde el día que pasearon con Shippou lo la había visto—. ¿Viniste sola?— no veía a Inuyasha con ella, solo esperaba que no se hubiese escabullido.

—Mi mamá está en el baño, cambia a Ryusei, es mi hermanito.

—¿Ya te sientes feliz con él?

—Sí, mi tío y tu tenían razón, mi papá no dejó de quererme.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy bien, aunque yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, te ves triste y si no es por tu hermanito ¿Por qué es?

—Ya no podré venir tanto, mi papá se peleó con mi tío y mi mamá cuida al bebé.

—Ya vendrás luego, toma, es una escama que se cayó— su aleta roja se había dañado, y antes que se la llevaran, tomó una de las escamas, en ese momento pensó que sería un buen obsequio para Ranko.

—Es muy bonita, ¿Por qué tu aleta es de otro color?— ahora era azul y no roja.

—También cambia por las enfermedad, como enfermé eso la cambió, seguro luego vuelve a ser como antes— Kagura le había dicho que tendría de regreso su aleta roja, pero no cuando.

—¿Has visto a mi tío?

—No— hace dos días no lo veía y cuando se lo encontraba solo se decían un seco "Hola".

—Kagome, me da gusto verte, él es Ryusei— Rin mostró al bebé que ahora dormía en sus brazos.

—Es tan adorable, así debió ser Ranko.

—En otra ocasión venimos, Sesshoumaru nos espera— mientras cambiaba a su bebé, su esposo le había llamado—. Ranko, debemos irnos.

—Nos vemos luego.

—Cuídense— Kagome se sumergió al agua, el tema de la pela entre Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru la preocupó, pero eso no explicaba el por qué Inuyasha la evitaba.

Ranko vio la escama roja, ¿Por qué Kagome le mentía? Su aleta cambió porque su corazón se rompió. Se sentía culpable, jamás debió intentar juntar a Kagome con su tío.

 **…**

Kagome estaba en su casillero alistándose para irse, sus compañeras ya no estaban, se había quedado un tiempo extra porque Kagura le pido ensayar, según ella, había perdido práctica. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego pasos, espero a ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha.

—Hola— se dijeron ambos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— ese lugar era de los vestidores de chicas.

—Vine a ver si las luces ya no habían fallado, no creí que aún hubiese alguien.

—Me quedé un poco, pero ya me voy— cerró su casillero y miró a Inuyasha—. Hoy vi a Ranko, estaba triste porque Sesshoumaru y tú pelearon, ¿Qué pasó?

—No hice algo que quiere Ranko y… No tiene importancia.

—Si la tiene, te duele no verla— podía notarlo en su mirada, cuando mencionó a Ranko se alegró y luego se deprimió, seguramente no sabía que la pequeña había ido.

—No puedo hacer lo que me pide.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es malo?

—Es… Solo que no puedo, es un capricho tonto de ella.

—¿Una parte de ti quiere hacer lo que ella pide?

Inuyasha asintió, ¡Claro que quería! Moría por hacerlo, pero en los últimos días las cosas se volvieron un caos y estaba confundido.

—Si es así, no creo que sea tonto, creo que ella nunca te pediría algo que no pudieses hacer.

—Pero no es fácil.

—¿No es fácil o tú lo haces difícil? Ya me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

—Ka…

Un mensaje llegó al teléfono de Inuyasha, era Kikyou "¿Podemos vernos esta noche? Necesito verte", el chico vio a Kagome tomar su mochila y salir, entonces contestó aquel mensaje.

 _Fase 6: Beso (Misión cancelada)_

* * *

 **24/04/2019**

 **Un poco de drama nunca hace daño XP.**

Rin y el bebé están bien, pueden sentir alivio por eso.

Shippou y Ranko ya se acoplaron bien, y no, Sesshoumaru no siente celos, su hija es pequeña y solo le gusta tener amigos con quien fantasear. Además, Ranko ve en Shippou un amigo, su papá sigue siendo su máximo.

Sobre la canción: sí, Inuyasha escuchó una canción que le hizo pensar en Kagome, pero la pondré luego, pero les diré que Kagome se va a extrañar cuando Inuyasha se la diga.

Y la canción que Rin menciona, es "Inevitable" de Amaia Montero.

 **El próximo capítulo está cerca, y no crean que me olvido de las otras historias, piden mucho "Obsesión" y les aseguro que estoy en ello. Antes de terminar las vacaciones, planeo poner continuación. Crucemos dedos para que así sea.**


	10. Miko

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Miko_

Inuyasha están en la banca de aquel parque, vio la hora, había llegado medía hora temprano, era mejor así, se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y fue que vio a Miroku caminar hasta él. Estaba alzando la mano para saludarlo, cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza, Miroku le pegó con un paraguas.

—¿Eso por qué fue?— se sobó el golpe.

—Fuimos a consulta de las niñas y te vimos, ¿En verdad vas a volver con ella?

—Si me dolió— se vio la mano, no tenía sangre.

—¿Por qué todos vimos que se fue por alguien más y tu no?

—Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo es que lo saben?

—No interrumpas— advirtió al sentarse a su lado—. Fuimos al centro comercial, entramos a comer a ese restaurante Arabe que le gusta a Sango y vimos a Kikyou sola, creímos te estaba esperando, pero luego llegó el director del hospital el señor Kagewaki Onigumo acompañado de su hijo, ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—Hitomi.

—Exacto, creímos que era una comida para Kikyou en agradecimiento por cuidar a Hitomi cuando estuvo internado, pero luego, Kikyou y Hitomi se tomaron de las manos, eso no fue normal.

—¿Sesshoumaru cómo lo sabe?

—Según Rin, fue cuando esperaban los resultados para saber si estaba embarazada de nuevo, Sesshoumaru fue al baño y pasó afuera de un consultorio, la puerta estaba abierta y vio a Kikyou besando a Hitomi.

Ahora si que se sentía como idiota, recordaba que Kikyou comenzó a tratar a Hitomi por una extraña enfermedad que lo solía tener en cama. En varias ocasiones Kikyou le había cancelado por ver a su paciente, jamás imaginó que se hubiese enamorado de Hitomi.

—Hasta tus padres se enteraron, ¿Nunca te lo dijeron?— por la cara de sorpresa de Inuyasha, supo que no—. Felicitaron a tu padre por tu próxima boda, él nos llamó y preguntó acerca de eso, le dijimos que no sabíamos nada, creímos que no nos invitarías y antes de poder preguntarte, dijiste que se habían dado un tiempo, Kikyou se fue porque planeaba casarse con Hitomi, imagino que eso ya no se dio y volvió a buscarte.

—Dijo que regresó porque se sentía sola y me extrañaba.

Cuando se separaron, Kikyou le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para ella y su carrera, no quería quedarse estancada, él dijo que se iría con ella pero no le dejó, insistió en que debían tomarse un tiempo. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que se había enamorado de alguien más?

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Te daría alguna cosa rara? Tal vez mi abuelo tenga algún remedio, ¿Te lo estas tomando muy bien?— era extraño que luciera tan calmado.

—¿Qué puedo decir?— vio la hora, debía deshacerse de Miroku—. Debes tener cosas que hacer ¿No?

—En realidad no, y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?— lo miró con sospecha—. Estás usando ropa nueva y te peinaste… No me digas que…

—Inuyasha.

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a la mujer que había llegado.

* * *

Rin suspiró al ver a Ranko sentada en la alfombra junto al moisés donde Ryusei dormía, aunque su hija miraba una caricatura en la televisión no dejaba de cuidar a su hermanito. Hace un mes que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se habían peleado, cuando su esposo le contó la razón, también se enfadó y lo comprendió, no aprobaba lo que Inuyasha hizo, pero se sentía culpable, ella alentó la imaginación de su hija, en su defensa, no imaginó que la ex de Inuyasha volviese para mover viejos sentimientos. Esperaba que todo se solucionara, porque solo estaban logrando herir más a Ranko que aunque no lo dijese, extrañaba a su tío.

—Ranko, tu tío llamó, preguntó si quieres ir al cine.

—¿Nosotros solos?

—No me dijo.

—Entonces no quiero ir— volvió a ver el programa.

—No te enojes con él, te quiere mucho y nada malo le pasó a Kagome— ya le habían dicho que Kagome volvió al show.

—Gracias a mi papá.

—¿Por qué no te agrada Kikyou?— se sentó en el suelo junto a su hija.

—Siempre le está diciendo qué hacer, una vez que fuimos al cine le decía "No comas eso", "No te sientes así", "Cuida tu lenguaje". Con Kagome no lo fue, ella se sorprendía de todo lo que comía.

—¿Nunca lo regañó?

—Sí, pero es diferente, es divertido.

—Cuéntame— se hincó frente a ella.

—Le decía "Inuyasha, no le enseñes malas palabras a Ranko", mi tío decía algo gracioso y se reían, con Kikyou se queda callado, eso no me gusta— arrugó su nariz en señal de enfado—. Y una vez mi tío iba a comer alitas con los dedos y le hizo usar cubiertos ¡Mamá! Eso se come con los dedos— dijo con total indignación—. ¡Oh! Y una vez, le llevó a comprarse ropa y un traje, me aburrí tanto.

—¿Eso hizo? ¿Tu tío tiene un traje?

—¡Sí!, dijo que el novio de una doctora no podía lucir como vándalo, ¿Qué es vándalo?

—Chicos malos.

—Pero él no es malo.

—No, no lo es, volviendo al traje ¿Cómo era?— le parecía tan extraño imaginarse a su cuñado con traje, ni siquiera en la boda de ella y Sesshoumaru usó uno.

—Negro, aburrido— no sabía que más decir—. Yo quería que fuese como los de mi papá o el abuelo Touga, pero ella no lo dejó.

Rin lo pensó un momento, debía ser de los trajes sencillos, porque su esposo usaba los de tres piezas, seguro Inuyasha en cualquiera de los estilos se vería bien.

—Por eso no me agrada.

—Ahora entiendo, no te gusta que lo intente "domesticar".

—¿Qué es eso?

—No te gusta que lo intenten cambiar.

—Mi tío es genial tal como es, aunque un poco bobo.

—Deberías mandarle un mensaje para que sepa que lo sigues queriendo, una foto con tu hermanito— otra cosa que lamentaba era que Inuyasha apenas si vio una vez a su nuevo sobrino.

—Lo pensaré.

Rin no entendía por qué su hija era tan orgullosa. Ella no era así, esa parte debía venir de Sesshoumaru, debía ser algo de los Taisho. Vio a Ryusei que dormía, ojalá él no fuera así.

—Ranko, hora de dormir— dijo Sesshoumaru al entrar a la sala.

—Papá, ¿Puedes leerme un cuento?

—Sí.

—¿Ya me cambiaste?— preguntó Rin, hace tiempo su hija no se lo pedía.

—No, pero me gusta la voz de papá— contestó con una sonrisa.

—Te entiendo a la perfección, me quedaré a escuchar el cuento.

—Trae a Ryusei, le va a gustar.

Rin asintió, se levantó y sacó a su bebé del moisés, luego siguió a su esposo e hija a la recámara.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en la orilla de su estanque, aquel ensayo la había agotado y dejado con hambre, se estiró antes de quitarse la aleta, ya debía ir a cambiarse y prepararse para volver a casa, el problema era que quería seguir gozando un poco más del agua, se dejó deslizar por la roca y sumergió la mitad de su cuerpo, movió sus piernas y la aleta salpicó un poco.

—Cuidado con eso.

—¡Inuyasha!— el chico estaba en la orilla observándola.

—¿No deberías estar cambiándote?

—Quería relajarme un poco— de un impulso se sentó en la orilla.

—De nuevo es la roja.

—Kagura me la dio hoy, me gusta más que la azul.

—Lo mismo digo, tengo las entradas— se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de ella.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste?— se suponía que estaban agotadas.

—Sango conoce a alguien que trabaja en el lugar.

—Ranko se pondrá muy contenta.

—Te ayudo a salir— pasó un brazo bajo la aleta, con el otro rodeó el torso de Kagome y la levantó.

—¡Cuidado!— se sujetó con fuerza al cuello del chico al sentir que podía resbalarse.

—Te tengo, no te iba a tirar.

—Tonto, pude haberme deshecho de la aleta adentro.

—¿Te molesta que te cargue?— preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, ayudarla a salir así del agua se había vuelto casi una costumbre, claro, siempre y cuando nadie los viera, por el momento pactaron en mantener su relación en secreto.

—No, sabes que me gusta, pero ya te mojaste.

—No es la primera vez que pasa.

—Otras veces vistes el uniforme— pero ya vestía con jeans rasgados, playera blanca, chamarra de cuero y el toque que le encantó más, fue la camisa roja de leñador atada a su cintura.

—No es para tanto— le sonrió y luego de un corto beso, la llevó hasta los vestidores, tenían suerte que ya no hubiese nadie.

 **…**

Sesshoumaru había llevado a su familia a ver el nuevo túnel que se construyó, conducía a un pequeño teatro donde proyectarían videos para cuidar el medio ambiente y también podrán ver el show de las sirenas. Ranko estaba fascinada, iba de un lado para otro y Sesshoumaru supo que si a su hija le había gustado, el lugar iba a ser un éxito.

Antes de irse a casa, Rin pasó a uno de los baños, Ryusei estaba inquieto y debía asegurarse que estaba seco, además iba a aprovechar en llevar también a Ranko, no quería que a mitad de camino dijera que quería ir al baño. Lo que jamás imaginó Rin fue que al darse la vuelta para cambiar a Ryusei, su hija dejaría el baño, en un principio no se preocupó, supuso que debía estar con Sesshoumaru, pero al salir vio a su esposo solo.

—¿Cómo que no la viste?

—Rin, ¿Segura no sigue adentro?— solo entró al otro baño a lavarse las manos, menos de 30 segundos.

—Te digo que no está.

—Tranquila, no debe estar lejos.

Sesshoumaru intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, cuando encontrase a Ranko la iba a regañar y castigaría, no importaba la cara que pusiera, su hija sabía que no debía separase de ellos. La pregunta era ¿Dónde pudo ir? Tal vez lo mejor era dar aviso a la seguridad y la buscasen con las cámaras de vigilancia.

Rin y Sesshoumaru decidían por dónde comenzar a buscarla cuando escucharon pequeños pasos ir a ellos, Ranko corría hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sabes que no debes separarte— le reprendió Sesshoumaru.

—Lo sé, pero vi a mi tío…

—No importa a quién vieses, nunca debes separarte de nosotros.

—Si pero…

—Hora de irnos— le tomó de la mano con firmeza.

—¡Escúchame! Él lo hizo, él lo hizo— estaba eufórica.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Lo seguí para saludarlo, lo perdí de vista un momento, pero luego lo encontré y cuando lo hice, besaba a Kagome.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo lo vi, la cargó y la besó, no se quedó con Kikyou, papá, tenías razón.

—¿Inuyasha sale con Kagome?— preguntó una curiosa Rin.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—Eres su jefe— algún rumor debió llegarle.

—No su niñera.

—Vengan, se los voy a mostrar— llevó a sus padres al área de las sirenas, pero no había nadie y todo estaba muy silencioso.

—No hay nadie— dijo Rin.

—Yo los vi, fueron allá— señaló los vestidores.

Rin volteó a ver a Sesshoumaru, él negó, a esa hora ya nadie debía estar allí. Pero si el idiota de su hermano o alguien más comenzaba a hacer cosas inapropiadas en el trabajo los iba a echar de inmediato.

—Ranko, vámonos— Sesshoumaru cargó a su hija, así ella no correría.

—Pero…

—Segura que no lo quieres secar más, lo sigo viendo mojado.

Rin y Sesshoumaru voltearon al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, y luego vieron a Ranko que los veía con cara de "Se los dije".

—Si lo seco por completo va a tomarme más tiempo— habló Kagome.

—No quiero que vuelvas a enfermar, ponte esto— le colocó su chamarra mientras caminaban a la salida.

—¡Lo sabía!— gritó Ranko con felicidad.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sorprendieron, en la puerta estaban Sesshoumaru cargando a Ranko y Rin con el bebé en brazos.

 **…**

" _Lo siento, ya tengo planes con alguien". Salió corriendo para alcanzar a la chica, no podía perderla por idiota, Kagome se había vuelto más importante en su vida de lo que alguna vez fue Kikyou, esos días sin verla o hablarle lo tenían de mal humor, humor que se fue al verla en los casilleros._

— _Kagome— la chica volteó—. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer una pizza? O lo que tú quieras, no es necesario que sea una pizza— se autoregañó, aquello último sonó como la canción que solía cantar Ranko, de aquella película de la chica mágica de nieve._

— _¿Por qué tan de pronto? ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo de Ranko?_

— _¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?— acortó la distancia entre ellos, la tomó de la mano y vio directo a los ojos._

 _Kagome no estaba segura si estaba entendiendo bien, pero cuando hizo contacto con los ojos del chico, lo entendió, la invitaba a salir._

— _Si quiero ir a comer una pizza contigo._

— _Perfecto— el celular de Inuyasha sonó de nuevo, miró la pantalla, solo alcanzó a leer una parte "Es urgente, te necesito…"—. Nada que no pueda esperar— le dijo a Kagome, la tomó con más firmeza de la mano y fueron juntos al estacionamiento._

* * *

Ya había pasado un año desde que Ranko conoció a Kagome, y ahora la pequeña estaba por entrar a la escuela primaria, por eso, su papá le dio un memorama para que se fuese aprendiendo los kanji. Y en ese momento era lo que jugaba mientras estaba con su papá en el estudio.

—Sin hacer trampa— Ranko suspiró al ser descubierta.

—La tía Kag no es una sirena de verdad ¿Cierto?— preguntó al pararse al lado de su papá.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?— dejó el trabajo que hacía en la computadora.

—Porque… No lo sé… Solo lo sé— se encogió de hombros.

—Ven aquí— la subió al escritorio y esperó que su hija le dijera sus razones.

—Porque su familia vive en un templo, y no en el mar, aunque pudiese ser que una bruja mala le lanzó una maldición que la volvió sirena y llegó contigo.

—Entonces ¿Ya no soy el culpable?

—No estoy segura, pero sé que no eres malo, creo que ayudaste al bobo de mi tío. ¿Las sirenas existen?

—Solo si tú crees en ello— no pudo decirle la verdad.

—¡Yo sí creo!— debían estar en algún lugar, ocultándose de pescadores.

—Tengo algo para ti— abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un libro—. Son leyendas de aquí.

—¡Genial! ¿Me lees una?— se bajo de la mesa y se sentó sobre las piernas de su papá.

Media hora después, Ranko dormía en el regazo de Sesshoumaru, se había quedado dormida con la leyenda del árbol sagrado.

—Una escena de lo más adorable— dijo Kimi, al entrar y ver a su hijo cerrar el libro de cuentos.

—¿Qué hace aquí madre?

—Creí que a Ranko le gustaría leer "Las mil y una noches"— le mostró el libro—. Pero vaya sorpresa me di, jamás creí ver a mi hijo alimentando la imaginación de mi nieta, ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—Sigo pensando que es mejor la verdad.

—Pero…

Sesshoumaru miró a Ranko, la imaginación de su hija era especial, tanto como ella y él no sería quien la destrozaría. No soportaría ver la desilusión en sus ojitos. Y le gustaba ver sus ojos llenos de emoción e ilusión cuando le leía.

* * *

Noviembre, en el templo Higurashi celebrarían el _Tsukimi_ , se reunirían familia y amigos, incluso a la familia Kenkon por petición de Ranko. Ya tenían hecha la ofrenda para los Dioses y para los invitados tenían ramen, dango, mochi en forma de conejos, sake y té.

—¡Llegaron!— Ranko corrió a ver a Shippou—. Ven, te voy a presentar a Komori, Kyoko y Kagami, y a mostrar dulces en forma de conejo.

—Buenas noches, gracias por invitarnos— habló el padre de Shippou—. Somos Kenkon Hoshiyomi y Tsukiyomi.

—Mucho gusto, soy Higurashi Sabato, mi esposa Nodoka, el chico por allá es mi hijo menor Souta, quien duerme en la mecedora el mi padre, creo que ya conocen a los demás.

—Trajimos este sake— Hoshiyomi le mostró la botella.

—Muchas gracias, en la mesa por allá hay comida, sírvanse lo que gusten.

 **…**

Kagome que había ayudado a su abuelo con las ceremonias del templo esa tarde, seguía con su traje de sacerdotisa, no se había ido a cambiar porque vigilaba que un novio no se comiera todos los mochis y el ramen, porque hasta ahora llevaba tres tazones de fideos.

—¡Inuyasha déjale algo a los demás!— le regañó cuando le vio comerse el último mochi relleno de fresa.

—Hay más adentro.

—Pero ya no de fresa.

—Así que es eso, tu sabor favorito— su novia le vio con enfado—. Dame un beso y te lo doy— le mostró la bolita blanca.

—Olvídalo, no lo vale tanto.

—Eso dices porque hay gente viendo— cuando vio a la chica inflar sus mejillas, supo que había hablado de más.

 **…**

Sesshoumaru se había sentado en una de las blancas del templo, para vigilar a su hija que jugaba con los niños y Ryusei que estaba en su carriola; Sabato llevó a Hoshiyomi a ver el templo cuando supo que era historiador; Rin, Tsukiyomi y Nodoka platicaban amenamente, mientras bebían una taza de té. El clima de ese día aunque frío, era agradable.

—Me alegra tanto que Shippou y Ranko pudiesen ir a la misma escuela, a mi hijo le cuesta hacer amigos.

—Se han vuelto inseparables.

—Tenía razón, el día que los conocí supe que eran pareja— dijo Tsukiyomi al ver a Inuyasha y Kagome.

—En ese entonces no lo eran— informó Rin.

—Pero se comportaban como una, vaya, estaban destinados.

—Eso mismo pensé cuando vino a ver a mi hija por su enfermedad y los días siguientes que volvió.

—¿Inuyasha venía?— Rin estaba sorprendida, ella si llegó a imaginar que mantenía contacto con ella por medio de mensajes de texto y a la distancia.

—Casi todos los días de su incapacidad.

—¡Gran pillo! Hizo sufrir a Ranko por nada, voy a…

¡Tonto!, todos los invitados que estaban en el patio voltearon al escuchar el gritó de Kagome, hasta el abuelo se había despertado.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Inuyasha con miedo.

—A cambiarme de ropa y estar lejos así mi voz no te molestará— ese idiota se había atrevido a decir que tenía una voz chillona y le lastimaba los odios.

—¡Kagome! No quise decir eso— él lo dijo de broma, en juego para molestarla un poco.

—Eres insoportable, voy a cambiarme.

—Quédate así, te ves bien— la siguió en dirección a la casa.

Estaban a mitad de patio cuando Inuyasha vio que desde adentro de la casa, Miroku le hacía señales, Kagome no podía entrar aún a la casa, debía pensar rápido.

—¿Por qué siempre todo se complica contigo?— murmuró.

—¿Ahora qué hice?— la chica se volteó enojada.

—Solo quédate aquí otro rato.

—Voy a cambiarme.

—¡Kagome! Hay otro mochi.

—Comételo.

—¡Espera!— le tomó de la mano y la detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina, vio ahora a Sango que le indicaba que no podían entrar.

—¿Qué?— lo vio fijamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Voy a cambiarme y luego hablamos.

—Cásate conmigo— soltó.

—¿Es broma?— vaya manera de detenerla y para colmo, todos los estaban viendo, se giró y caminó a su casa.

—¡¿Cómo voy a estar bromeando?!— estaba desesperado, lo había arruinado todo, pero entró en pánico y esas palabras solo salieron de su boca, la siguió para aclarar todo.

Kagome se quedó pasmada al ver lo que había en la sala, en la pequeña mesa estaba una pila de mochis de fresa, el peluche de un tiburón ballena que tenía en una aleta un juego de llaves, un anillo dentro de una cocha de mar y un _Wataboshi_ con un letrero "¿Quieres usarlo para mí?". Comenzó a llorar, Inuyasha no le había mentido.

—No te quedes callada, di al… ¿Por qué lloras?— lo sabía ¡Había jodido todo!

—¡Si quiero!— lo abrazó con fuerza.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y luego correspondió el abrazo, estaba más que feliz, Kagome había aceptado ser su esposa, ¡Kagome se iba a casar con él!

—Hijo esto es tan hermoso— dijo Izayoi, ella y Toga, llegaron cuando su hijo gritó "¡¿Cómo voy a estar bromeando?!" y cuando ya no escucharon más discusiones, entraron a la casa acompañados de los padres de Kagome—. Esta parte detallista la sacaste de mí, porque tu padre no lo es.

—Inuyasha solo te pido que no te tardes con los nietos, no me hago joven.

—Yo lo apoyó señor, quiero alguien a quien malcriar— dijo Sabato.

Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron, sus padres no podían ser más inoportunos.

 **…**

Los niños veían con curiosidad la escena, cuando el alboroto paró, siguieron jugando con la pelota, pero cuando Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron al patio, Rin, Sango y Miroku los felicitaron, entonces escucharon que se iban a casar.

—Ranko, seguro que pronto tienes un primo, ¿No estás feliz?— su amiga no había corrido para abrazarlos.

—No me dijo que se lo iba a pedir.

—Ranko— Inuyasha y Kagome habían ido a ver a la pequeña, ojalá no estuviera celosa—. Te tengo una buena noticia, me voy a casar con Kagome.

—No me dijiste que se lo ibas a pedir, yo quería ver.

—Lo siento.

—Quiero ser la primera en saber cuándo vaya a tener un primito.

Kagome rio al ver la cara de su ahora prometido, de haber estado comiendo algo se hubiese atragantado.

—Te lo prometo— no entendía por qué todos ya le pedían un hijo, claro que quería tener un bebé con Kagome, pero a su tiempo.

 **…**

Luego de la cena, el abuelo de Kagome contaba historias del templo y mostró un _haori_ rojo, decía que era un símbolo de protección que había pasado en su familia por generaciones, luego el padre de Shippou comenzó a contar datos curiosos sobre esos artículos y fue donde Ranko perdió el interés, para distraerse y ayudar a su mamá, pidió poder darle su papilla a su hermanito, le gustaba verlo comer.

—Ranko, dijiste que me ibas a mostrar algo.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije en la escuela que te mostraría algo?— Shippou asintió—. Ya te había dicho que creo que Kagome es una humana que alguien convirtió en sirena ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero ¿Por qué?

—Encontré esto— sacó debajo de la carriola de su hermanito el libro de leyendas y lo abrió en una historia en especial.

—"Leyenda del árbol sagrado"— leyó Shippou.

—Es como ese árbol— Ranko señaló el gran árbol tras ellos.

—Se parecen mucho.

—Ko, ¡Ko!— Ryusei jaló la coleta de su hermana, quien volteo y le dio otra cucharadita de comida, pero él no la quiso.

—¿Ya no quieres comer?

—Ko, Inu— intentó quitarle el libro.

—Ryusei, ¡¿También piensas lo mismo?!

—¿De qué hablan?

—Mira la imagen y a mi tío.

Shippou vio la imagen del medio demonio que vestía unas ropas rojas extrañas y luego a Inuyasha, el abuelo de Kagome le había puesto el _haori_ rojo sobre los hombros al chico y así lucía como el dibujo en el libro.

—Son el mismo— Shippou no podía creerlo.

Ranko sonrió, su tío debía ser ese medio demonio y Kagome la chica que debía encontrar en el futuro, por lo tanto no era una sirena, ella era una poderosa _Miko_ , justo como en la leyenda del árbol sagrado. Y alguien la maldijo como sirena para que no conociera a su amor de verdad, pero al final si se conocieron.

¿Su abuelo, tío y padre serían demonios disfrazados? Eso tendría que averiguarlo.

Actualización, Fase 6: Beso (Misión Cumplida)

* * *

 **27/04/2019**

 **Esto viene siendo el fin, así es, lo es. Sé que hay muchas cosas que aún no se explican, por ello he creado pequeños extras que iré agregando. Sabrán más de Kikyou y lo qué pasó luego de que Inuyasha se la encontrara, no olvidé la bici de Kagome, también sabrán la canción que Inuyasha escuchó, aquello que a Sesshoumaru le hace recordar a Rin y lo que se me ocurra en el proceso.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes.**

 **Les timé un poco, pero todo fue bien.**

 **Debí buscar quien es "Dua Lipa", porque no lo sabía.**

 **Creo recordar que si puse algo así de leves celos de Sessh con su hija, pero situación diferente.**

* * *

 _Tsukimi_ , observación de la luna, con la luna llena que ocurre en el noveno mes.

 _Wataboshi,_ gorro blanco que es parte del kimono tradicional en una boda.


	11. Extra Cita 2,0

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Extra. Cita 2.0_

Miroku no podía creer lo que veía, Kagome estaba frente a ellos, llevaba un overall corto y playera negra de mangas largas. Se alegraba que la cita misteriosa de Inuyasha fuera esa chica, porque ya estaba planeando cientos de maneras de tortura para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Señorita Kagome, que grata sorpresa.

—Lo mismo digo— estaba confundida, cuando Inuyasha la invitó a salir, creyó que serían solo ellos dos.

—Debo irme, diviértanse— Miroku le guiñó un ojo a su amigo antes de partir.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— ahora estaba más confundida.

—Ignóralo, me lo encontré, eso es todo— por un momento temió que Miroku les arruinara la cita.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Al parque de atracciones— luego de mucho pensarlo, creyó que ese lugar sería el más indicado para una cita, había comida, se podían divertir y platicar—. Pero si no te agrada la idea, podemos hacer otra cosa— había descartado el cine porque no podrían platicar y al ver la cartelera, no supo si ver una película de amor, drama o comedia.

—Me parece genial, hace años que no voy.

 **...**

Inuyasha estaba impresionado, Kagome era una chica de emociones y estómago fuertes, hasta ahora se habían subido a "la sombrilla", "la canoa vikinga", "el martillo", "escorpión" y "la torre", y la chica no estaba ni un poco mareada, se le notaba con mucha energía, en cambio él, quería algo tranquilo para reponerse.

—¿Seguro estás bien? ¿Te mareaste en el último?— el chico se notaba pálido—. Lo siento, creo que deberíamos subirnos a unos más tranquilos.

—Estoy bien, ir y venir me ha dado hambre, eres muy hiperactiva— se obligaría a aguantar.

—Lo siento, es solo que los juegos me emocionan y quiero aprovechar lo más que pueda esta tarde.

—Sí no subimos a todos podemos volver otro día.

—Esa idea suena genial, podríamos ir a comer algo y luego a la cabaña chueca o a los juegos de destreza— intuía que Inuyasha necesitaba pasar un rato tranquilo, más tarde si ya se veía bien, podrían subirse a "la montaña rusa" o a "la cascada".

—Vayamos a comer, debo reponer energía.

—¿Hamburguesa y papas?

—Con malteada.

Luego de su comida, Kagome pudo ver el lado competitivo de Inuyasha cuando fueron a los juegos de destreza, realmente era bueno en los de tiro al blanco. Ya había ganado pases dobles para otro día, entradas a "la mansión embrujada" y comida gratis, ahora, luego de ganar en derribar botes de leche, el empleado le mostraba los premios que podía elegir.

Inuyasha meditaba qué objeto tomar, la decisión estaba entre un oso blanco con un mono rojo ridículamente grande, entradas al cine, un guante de baseball y el peluche de un tiburón ballena. Descartó el primero, no le pareció que a Kagome le gustara, las entradas al cine eran tentadoras pero ya tenía suficientes cupones, el tercero podía ser para Souta y el cuarto, había notado que durante largo rato la chica lo había mirado. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Darle un obsequio a ella o ganarse al hermano menor? Podía darle el peluche a Kagome y luego compraba el guante para Souta. Pero Kagome quería mucho a su hermano y estaba seguro que siempre lo ponía primero que ella, pero esa era una cita para Kagome, ella era su prioridad.

—El tiburón.

—Creí que tomarías los boletos.

—Vi como habías estado viendo este peluche— se lo pasó—. No mientas, te gustó desde que lo viste.

—Es verdad pero…— ¿Tan obvia fue?

—Lo gané para ti.

—¿Por eso te esforzaste tanto?

—Sí— no mentía, inconscientemente desde el principio quiso ese peluche para ella.

—Gracias, me encanta— abrazó con fuerza el peluche—. Te diré algo, hace tiempo mi animal favorito marino era el delfín, pero cuando te conocí fue este, me recuerda a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Son grandes, aparentan ser peligrosos pero no lo son.

—¿A dónde más vamos?— desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Entremos allí— señaló la mansión embrujada—. Aprovechemos tus entradas.

—¿Segura?

—No tengo miedo, ¿Tu si?

—Sí tienes pesadillas no me culpes, Souta me ha dicho que no te gustan las películas de terror.

—¿Qué? Es el quién no las ve— llegando a casa iba a torturar a su hermanito.

—Vamos a la fila.

"La mansión embrujada" fue una gran idea, cada que Kagome se sobresaltaba, se pegaba a él y claro que jamás la soltó, al curioso que ella tenía era que luego del sobresalto, se reía y en ovaciones elogiaba el maquillaje de los actores. Sin embrago, eso cambió cuando entraron a la habitación de los juguetes malditos, se dio cuenta que Kagome se tensó más, de hecho, esta vez sí tenía miedo, sentía su respiración más agitada, su agarre más fuerte y temblaba. La rodeó con un brazo y se permitió darle un beso en frente. Nunca imaginó que a ella le diesen miedo unos muñecos feos y ridículos.

Al terminar el recorrido, se fueron a sentar en una banca libre, Inuyasha estaba preocupado por Kagome, ya se planteaba seriamente irse, aunque eso significara terminar con su cita.

—Kagome, ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, te toca elegir.

—Dime.

—No me gustan los títeres y muñecas, pero estoy bien, en verdad— le sonrió—. Confieso que al principio iba a entrar en pánico, luego me abrazaste y ya no tuve miedo, gracias— definitivamente estar entre los brazos de Inuyasha fue lo mejor del recorrido, ¿Cómo fue posible que con tan solo sentirlo junto a ella el miedo se esfumara?

—No tienes que agradecer— saber eso solo le hizo sentir jodidamente bien.

—¿Cómo haces para no espantarte? En ningún momento sentí que dieses algún brinco.

—El truco es estar siempre alerta, esperando algún ruido o movimiento de cualquier lado.

—¡Woo! No sé si yo pudiese hacer eso, ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

—Vayamos a los _go karts_.

 **…**

El día se había acabado, aunque Inuyasha como último juego quiso llevar a Kagome a "la rueda de la fortuna" o "el carrusel", se contuvo, no quería ser demasiado cliché, sobre todo en su primera cita. Por ello, luego de "la montaña rusa", compraron un helado y caminaron por el jardín del parque.

Kagome se alegraba de haber aceptado la invitación de Inuyasha, ahora conocía más cosas de él, como su lado competitivo, sus nervios de acero o que le gustaba la velocidad, en los _go karts_ fue increíble su manera de manejar.

—Kagome, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?— preguntó con cautela Inuyasha antes de ir al puente que los llevaría a la salida.

—¿De nuevo otro día? Claro, me gusta mucho tu compañía.

—Sí, igual a mí la tuya, por eso quiero que salgamos, me refiero a salir-salir— Kagome le veía fijamente y eso solo lo ponía más nervioso—. Lo que quiero decir… Me pregunto si…

—Inuyasha— le interrumpió—. En toda la tarde he querido hacer algo— se acercó hasta no quedar distancia entre ellos, alzó sus manos e Inuyasha cerró los ojos.

El chico no sabía qué hacer, ¿Ella lo iba a besar? ¿Cómo es que ella iba a tomar la iniciativa? ¡Él quería hacerlo! Sintió las manos de ella revolverle el cabello.

—Listo, así te ves mejor, no es que te vieses mal— todo lucía bien en él—. Pero este eres tú.

—Es que yo…— ese día optó por ponerse en el cabello gel y compró ropa nueva, un suéter, pantalón, camisa y zapatos, para impresionarla, en verdad nunca creyó que ella preferiría su versión "relajada".

—Algo más, ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?— preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oye! ¡Se supone que yo te lo iba a pedir! Es lo que intentaba hacer.

—Lo sé, es tan divertido y lindo verte avergonzado— admitió.

—Tonta— en ese momento entendió que ella fingió no captar su propuesta.

—Entonces, ¿Aceptas?

—Me encantaría que fueses mi novia, pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Por qué?— estaba confundida.

—De acuerdo a las políticas de Sesshoumaru, no se permiten las relaciones entre compañeros.

—Creí que eso solo era entre compañeros de la misma área.

—Técnicamente sí, pero yo trabajo mucho en la tuya, entonces, no quiero que tengas problemas, hablaré con él, lo prometo.

—De acuerdo, pero seguirás yendo al estanque ¿verdad?— le gustaba que él la fuese a ver durante los ensayos.

—Jamás dejaría de ir, solo yo puedo supervisar su mantenimiento, no confío en nadie más, después de todo, hay una sirena que me interesa.

—Eres tan lindo— le abrazó un brazo y caminaron al puente.

—Espera, también hay algo que quería hacer.

—¿En verdad?— bajó la mirada a su ropa, no llevaba nada fuera de lo normal.

—¡Oh sí! Hay algo— se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara.

—¿Qué… qué es?— sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, ¿Él la iba a besar?

—Tu cabello, es más lindo suelto— le quitó la liga que llevaba.

—Eso… lo amarré por comodidad, ya sabes, en los juego hay viento y…

—En realidad es esto— le tomó la cara y la besó.

Inuyasha le había devuelto la jugada y ella no lo vio venir, pero se alegraba. Desde hace mucho, ambos querían que eso pasara.

* * *

 **08/06/2019**

 **Sé que dejé cosas sin explicar en los capítulos anteriores, la razón es que el primer arco (por darle un nombre) es más sobre Ranko y su imaginación, por ello haré los extras donde es más InuKag, claro que volverá Ranko pero no tanto como en la prime parte.**

 **Conforme avances los extras, las cosas se aclararán, como en esta ocasión la chica misteriosa que llegó cuando Miroku encontró a Inuyasha. También aparecen algunos "easter eggs", como el tiburón ballena.**

 **¿Qué más?**

 **Siento que los timé con la escena de los vestidores, pero InuKag no serían tan inconscientes en hacer travesuras en el trabajo, más si el jefe es Sesshoumaru XD.**

 **Terminar con lo del árbol sagrado fue porque, aunque Ranko ya aceptó que Kagome no era una sirena, no ha perdido su imaginación.**

 **Gracias por los mensajes que han dejado, me emociona que les gustase esta historia y amasen a Ranko.**


	12. Extra Novios

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Extra. Novios._

Kagome miraba las tres bandejas de su caja del almuerzo, la comida se veía realmente bien, madrugar había sido un éxito. Estaba por empacar su almuerzo e ir a terminar de alistarse para el trabajo, cuando Souta apareció a su izquierda.

—¿Es para mi cuñado?

—¿Qué? ¡No!, para nada— puso la tapa y comenzó a envolver la caja con un pañuelo.

—Mi hija si sabe, conquístalo por el estómago— dijo el padre—. A tu madre le funcionó conmigo.

—No es eso…

—Lleva esto también— Souta le pasó un jugo enlatado.

—Jamás creí ver a mi nieta preparar un almuerzo para su novio, ¿Cuándo fue que creciste? Falta poco para que nos diga que se va a mudar.

—No es por eso, siempre llevo mi almuerzo— en un segundo la cocina estaba ocupada por su familia.

—Ojalá pudiese estar presente para tomarles una foto.

—¡Mamá!

—No lo dejes ir, vamos a necesitar que impermeabilice y mi coche no ha estado nunca mejor, esos servicios son caros y los tenemos gratis.

—¡Papá!

—No tan gratis, le hemos dado a nuestra hija.

—En ese caso creo que él se lleva la mejor parte, deberíamos darle más trabajo para compensar el…

—¡Basta!— su familia la volvería loca.

—Souta se hace tarde— dijo el señor Higurashi al hacer sonar las llaves del coche.

—Nos vemos en la tarde hija— se despidió la madre.

—No traigas hombres a la casa si no hay nadie— dijo el abuelo antes de cerrar la puerta trasera.

Kagome no podía creer que todos estuviesen de metiches en lo que hacía, sobre todo, que ya diesen por hecho que era novia de Inuyasha, ella no les había dicho nada. Guardó la caja de _bento_ y el jugo, esperaba que a Inuyasha le gustase la comida.

 **…**

Solo tenía una hora para comer y no veía a Inuyasha, no estaba en el cuarto de mantenimiento, le llamó varias veces y no contestó. Al regresar a su casillero vio a Kagura su supervisora salir de su oficina.

—Kagura, ¿Has visto a Inuyasha?

—Lo vi yéndose, es probable que no regrese, ¿Lo necesitabas para algo?

—Algo del coche de mi papá, no urge, gracias.

—A las cuatro es el ensayo, no lo olvides.

—No lo olvido.

No quedaba de otra, debía comerse toda esa comida ella sola. Pero si hacía eso, corría el riesgo de sobrecargar su estómago y no estar en buenas condiciones para nadar. Les invitaría a sus compañeras, pero ya se habían ido. Resignada fue al jardín del acuario, había varias mesas donde podía sentarse a comer.

 **…**

Por ser día en que el acuario cerraba y a los empleados les daban el buffet gratis en el restaurante, las mesas del jardín estaban solas, Kagome vio toda la comida que preparó, no había manera de que ella se comiera todo eso.

—Nadar si debe dar mucha hambre.

—Hojo.

 _¿Qué hacia él allí?_

—He leído que los nadadores se deben alimentar muy bien.

—Sí, se pierde mucha energía, ¿Qué haces aquí? El acuario está cerrado al público.

—Trabajo con uno de los distribuidores, mi jefe está con el tuyo ahora, salí a ver el lugar para familiarizarme.

—¿Qué van hacer?

—Se van a poner contenedores de reciclaje.

—Eso es genial.

—¿Sigues de voluntaria en la playa?— se sentó frente a ella.

—Sí, aunque ya no voy tanto como antes.

—Algún día podríamos ir.

—¿Quieres?— le ofreció una bolita de pollo agridulce.

—Claro, siempre me ha gustado tu comida, eres muy buena.

—Kagome, lamento llegar tarde.

La chica casi de ahoga con su brócoli al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha. Volteó a verlo justo cuando él se sentaba a su lado y pasaba a su brazo por los hombros de ella.

—Él es…

—Inuyasha, su novio— se presentó el chico, en cuanto reconoció al acompañante de Kagome aceleró su paso y casi corre cuando le vio tomar de la comida.

—Me alegra que Higurashi tenga con quien comer todo eso, se podría indigestar.

—Después de todo, lo hizo para mí— sonrió con victoria.

—Los dejo, debo volver con mi jefe, Higurashi, me llamas para quedar e ir— Hojo se despidió con una sonrisa.

—¿Ir a dónde?— preguntó casi de inmediato Inuyasha.

—No debiste ser agresivo.

—No lo fui, ¿Dónde irán?— ella le ignoró y continuó comiendo—. Kagome, ¿Dónde irán?

—Eres muy celoso.

—Soy tu novio, me prometiste esa comida y se la estabas dando a él.

—Yo le puedo invitar a quien yo quiera, es mi comida.

—No mientas, es más grande porque trajiste para mí.

—Tú no estabas, te fuiste y ni un mensaje.

—Iba a volver y no creí tardar tanto, no me perdería el almuerzo que mi novia prometió traer para mí— y juraba que moría de hambre, no desayunó para tener espacio para esa comida.

—¿Dónde fuiste?

—Debí ir por algo a mi casa.

—¿Tan importante era para volver?— vio que el chico metía la mano en su pantalón y una sacaba una bolsa de tela.

—Te lo iba a dar como agradecimiento luego de que me sacaras del agua— le mostró el collar que compró para ella—. Pero al final me acobardé.

—¿Por qué? Es hermoso— el collar tenía un caracol fosilizado en resina.

—No sabía si te iba a gustar y pensé qué tal vez no fuera buena idea dártelo.

—Me encanta.

—Esto está buenísimo— dijo al comer un poco de arroz.

Kagome no le regañó, Inuyasha le había dado una bonita sorpresa y estaba ansioso por comer lo que ella hizo para él.

—¿Cuándo y cómo le diremos a Ranko?

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

—Que salimos, ¿Ya hablaste con Sesshoumaru?

—Sigue molesto, no me ha atendido, intenté engañarlo diciendo que era algo sobre el trabajo y mandó a Jaken, tal vez tenga que ir a su casa.

—¿Qué hay con Ranko? Espero no se ponga celosa, ella te quiere mucho y no quiero que crea que te quiero apartar de ella.

—No creo que eso pase— si tan solo Kagome supiera lo que Ranko intentaba hacer—. La invitaré al cine y tú llegas de sorpresa.

—Me parece bien.

—Entonces, ¿Quién era ese y a dónde se supone irán?

Kagome rio, Inuyasha podía ser como un niño, se estiró a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

* * *

Ese día por la tarde, el calor había subido tanto, que se podían ver las ondas que salían del suelo. Kagome iba cubierta de su sombrilla rumbo a los estanques, agradecía que ese día no estuvieran abiertos al público por mantenimiento y solo ensayaría un rato. Cerca de una toma de agua, vio a Inuyasha de cuclillas, estaba trabajando, la gorra y playera que vestía, estaban mojadas por el sudor. Se acercó a él y le dio algo de sombra.

—Inuyasha, ¿Te sientes mal?— su rostro estaba rojo y mojado—. Estas sudando mucho y no te ves bien.

—Hace mucho calor, pero debía arreglar este ducto.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Casi, ¿Podrías darme sombra un rato más?

—Sí, pero antes toma agua— le ofreció su botella.

—Gracias.

—¿Llevas mucho aquí afuera?

—No estoy seguro, creo que tu celular está sonando.

Kagome abrió su bolsa y se dio cuenta que era verdad, el volumen estaba al mínimo, aún así Inuyasha fue capaz de escucharlo.

—Hola, Kagura… Si, ya llegué… Entiendo, entonces hasta mañana.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Se canceló el ensayo, al parecer dos de mis compañeras tuvieron golpe de calor.

—Ya termine aquí, y ya que no vas ensayar, vamos por un raspado y lo podemos comer en el nuevo teatro, ya instalé el aire acondicionado.

—Esa idea me gusta.

 **…**

Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron en la última fila de asientos, el chico se había quitado su playera y la había dejado colgada en el pasamanos junto a la escalera. La pareja disfrutaba de su raspado, o al menos uno de ellos, porque la chica no podía dejar de ver a su novio, cada que comía algo de raspado y pasaba por su garganta, unas ganas de besarlo en el cuello la invadían, él era demasiado atractivo y aunque estaban con el aire acondicionado, ella comenzaba a tener calor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenías haciendo lo de la sirena?— llevaba tiempo pensando en eso, y al estar frente al estanque donde la vio por primera vez, decidió preguntarle.

—El día que conocí a Ranko fue mi tercer día— salió de su letargo—. Ya te ves mejor— comió de su raspado que se derretía.

—Te dije, era el calor.

—No deberías quedarte sin una playera, afuera estabas muy caliente y entrar en este lugar frío podría enfermarte.

—Estaré bien, en mi casillero tengo una limpia, pero no quiero ir— sonrió con malicia, al principio no notó la manera en que Kagome lo miraba, pero le alegraba y subía su ego ponerla nerviosa—. ¿No te gusta lo que ves?— se estiró, sus músculos se marcaron mejor y al escuchar a su novia suspirar, se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Qué haces?— el calor volvía en ella.

—Responde— dijo contra sus labios.

—Basta, alguien podría…— intentó alejarlo poniendo sus manos contra el pecho masculino, lo cual fue mala idea, ahora no quería apartar sus manos de él.

—Admítelo.

—Yo…

El sonido de una puerta abrirse hizo eco, ambos voltearon y escucharon pasos, Kagome se sentó en el piso, procurando que la butaca de adelante la ocultara.

—Inuyasha, aquí estas— era otro chico de mantenimiento—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que reparar algo aquí, pero antes me puse a descansar, el calor afuera es insoportable— Tomoya había sido demasiado inoportuno, rogaba porque no subiera.

—Vamos ir por unos tragos, ¿Vienes?, te esperamos.

—Tengo trabajo pendiente.

—Te ayudamos— comenzó a caminar a las escaleras de las butacas.

—No se preocupen, vayan ustedes— si daba otro paso e insistía, no tendría más remedio que ir para que no viese a Kagome.

—Estaremos donde siempre, por si te animas.

—Claro— suspiró aliviado—. Ya se fue.

—Puede volver— no pensaba levantarse hasta estar segura de que no volvería.

—Ya se fue.

—Deberías ir.

—Párate— la tomó del brazo y la levantó—. No volverá, siéntate.

—¿Por qué no vas?

—Donde comerán solo hay alcohol y algo hecho con col fermentada.

—¿No bebes alcohol o no comes col fermentada?

—Ambos, el sabor de la cerveza me desagrada, del sake apenas aguanto un trago antes de ponerme todo mareado, soy una vergüenza.

—No lo eres.

—Sí lo soy, ¿Qué hombre japonés no soporta un poco de alcohol?

—Mi novio— se acurrucó en el pecho de él—. Hace tiempo, mi padre, mi tío y unos amigos salían a beber cada dos semanas, no recuerdo mucho porque era pequeña, un día no fue porque Souta estaba enfermo y si empeoraba le llevarían al hospital, por la mañana llegó un oficial a la casa, el coche donde iba mi tío chocó, apenas sobrevivió, pero quedó paralitico. Desde entonces mi papá solo bebe en ocasiones especiales y si lo hace no maneja, pero yo sigo con miedo, no dejo de pensar en si ese día él hubiera ido y no vuelto jamás.

—Y aun así me animas a ir.

—No quiero ser de esas novias controladoras, entiendo que a veces quieras salir con amigos, ir a divertirte, confío en que no serías tan imprudente como para manejar borracho.

—Boba, te prometo que jamás haría algo así— le dio un beso en la frente.

El sonido de la puerta volvió a escucharse y Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse antes de que Tomoya volviera aparecer.

—Inuyasha, lo olvidaba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Llegó un aviso para ti, lo dejé en tu escritorio, creo que es de tu hermano.

—Gracias Tomoya— volvió a despedirse—. Estuvo cerca— se inclinó para besar a la chica allí sentada en el suelo.

Luego del beso, ambos rieron, la adrenalina de ser descubiertos los emocionaba.

* * *

 **19/07/2019**

 **Gracias por leer, estoy trabajando en la continuación de esta y las otras historias que tengo, espero poder hacer varias actualizaciones antes de que terminen las vacaciones. Y gracias por los mensajes que han dejado ;D.**


	13. Extra Bici

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Extra. Bici._

Aquel sábado, Inuyasha había invitado a Kagome a un viaje al bosque, quería darle una sorpresa a ella, así que el plan llevarla a un lago y comer lo que la madre de la chica le hizo el favor a Inuyasha de preparar.

La ciudad fue desapareciendo, el camino de convirtió en carretera y luego el paisaje se volvió rural, boscoso, anduvieron por el camino un rato, hasta que Inuyasha se estacionó a la orilla, Kagome vio a su alrededor, no creía que ya hubiesen llegado porque no se veía ningún lago.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

—A partir de aquí, el camino sigue en línea recta, pensé que sería un buen lugar para que practicaras manejar.

—¡No!— una cosa era manejar un automóvil pequeño y automático, pero la camioneta era grande y estándar.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Y si descompongo tu camioneta?

—La reparó, anda, pásate a mi lugar— bajó de la camioneta para ir al lado de Kagome—. Todo va a estar bien, la camioneta tiene bolsas de aire y cinturones de seguridad.

—Promete que me irás diciendo qué hacer.

—Confío en ti.

Kagome se deslizó al asiento del conductor, se acomodó y esperó que su novio hiciera lo mismo. Por algunos minutos Inuyasha le explicó cómo funcionaban las velocidades y lo que debía hacer cada que fuese a cambiarla. Primero, la chica fue despacio y una vez la notó más calmada, Inuyasha la alentó a ir más rápido.

—Ya lo tienes, sigue derecho y en aquel letrero das vuelta a la izquierda.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó sin voltear a verlo y con las dos manos sobre el volante.

—Al lago.

—Sí, pero ¿Hay algún lugar de turismo o cabañas?

—¿Quieres pasar el fin de semana los dos solos en una cabaña?— sonrió para ponerla nerviosa.

—No lo decía por eso.

—No hay problema por mí, pero creo que a tu padre no le agradaría la idea.

—Ya te dije que no lo dije por…— el coche pasó por un desnivel en la tierra, la camioneta saltó y se apagó.

—¿Qué hice?— estaba preocupada y nerviosa.

—No pasa nada— la tomó de una mano que aún se aferraba al volante—. Vuelve a arrancar, no cambiaste la velocidad.

—Está bien, ¿Ya casi llegamos?

—Ve por aquí— la fue guiando

—¿Es aquí?— estaba maravillada, el lago era hermoso, cristalino, los árboles y la montaña se reflejaban en el agua, todo alrededor estaba verde, el aire se sentía tan fresco.

—Ve bajando la velocidad, listo, el freno de mano. Lo hiciste bien.

—Casi nos mató— Inuyasha rió.

—Te tengo un premio.

—¿Por casi matarnos?

—Baja y cierra los ojos.

Kagome obedeció, podía escuchar que Inuyasha movía la lona que cubría la caja, sintió que le tomaba de la mano y la giraba un poco a su derecha.

—Puedes abrir los ojos.

—Esa es…— no podía creerlo, era su bici, ahora era más lila que rosa, pero podía reconocerla.

—Intente que quedase como antes, Souta me dio una foto, pero me equivoqué de tono y…

—Es perfecta, gracias— le saltó encima, abrazándolo.

—¿En verdad te gusta? Luego podría cambiarle el color.

—Así está genial— ahora amaba más esa bici, cuando le dijeron que la llevaron al reciclaje se puso triste, después de todo, fue un regalo de su padre cuando entró a la escuela media y le acompañó hasta la universidad.

—Me alegra que te gustase.

—¿Desde cuándo la tienes?— seguía inspeccionando la bici, estaba como nueva.

—El día que se la iban a llevar.

—¿Mi mamá te pidió que la arreglaras?

—No exactamente, yo se las pedí.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo quería dártela, ellos dijeron que le tenías afecto así que… Ya sube, vamos a recorrer el lago— no le iba a decir que en ese momento fue para ganarle a ese amigo de ella con los obsequios.

Kagome se montaba en su bici, cuando Inuyasha se puso junto a ella, él llevaba otra, una roja, la de él.

 **…**

Cerca del atardecer, estaban acostados dentro de la caja de la camioneta, descansando luego de darle tres vueltas al lago en las bicis y de haber comido.

—¿Debes irte?— preguntó Kagome al escuchar el celular de Inuyasha, llevaba sonando seguido.

—No— vio el mensaje y volvió a guardar el celular.

—¿Pudiste hablar con Sesshoumaru?

—Sí, pero no tuve oportunidad de hablarle de nosotros, llegaron Jaken y Kagura.

—¿Me lo vas a contar?

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, desde hace tiempo ella le preguntaba por las llamadas que rechazaba o los textos que recibía y no contestaba. Sabía que debía decirle algo, hasta ese momento ella había sido muy paciente y no quería que pensara que la engañaba. Se acomodó para verla mejor y le contó su historia con Kikyou.

—Así que ese día en el hospital se encontraron y se fueron a platicar.

—Si, dijo que volvió porque me extrañaba, pero no mencionó que en realidad fue porque Onigumo la mandó lejos por no poder tener hijos.

—Onigumo es el suegro— esperaba haber entendido bien, Inuyasha asintió.

—En esas dos semanas solo la vi dos veces luego de la primera vez, la ayude con reparaciones en su piso, las hice mientras ella estaba en su trabajo, luego la vi para entregarle sus llaves cuando cambie la cerradura, la noche que te invité a comer ella me escribió— Kagome recordó el mensaje que al que él no le dio importancia— No supe que quería hasta después, cuando llegué a mi casa.

—¿Para qué te buscaba?

—La recogiera del hospital porque su coche se averió.

—¿Qué pasó con su esposo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y ahora para qué te buscaba?— sabía que era ella quien le estuvo llamando.

—Le ayude a armar unos muebles que compró.

—¿Irás?

—No.

—¿Ya le dijiste?

—Desde ayer le respondí que estaría ocupado, que la tienda puede mandar a alguien.

—Puedes ir a ayudarla— dijo al acostarse sobre el pecho de su novio—. Tal vez no tenga a nadie aquí, tal vez tú seas su único amigo o conocido.

—No iré, ella siempre fue buena con las personas, relacionándose con ellas, sabe de ti y aun así quiere que…

—¿Qué le dijiste?— se incorporó para verlo mejor.

—Que tengo novia y ahora ella ocupa mi tiempo, vuelve a acostarte.

—¿Invitaste a Ranko al cine?

—No quiso ir, debe seguir enojada, pensé llevarla al show de las princesas que patinan, tal vez así acepte.

—Debes darte prisa, los boletos suelen agotarse rápido.

—Llegando a casa los compraré.

—Si se agotaron ya, podría yo invitarla al cine y tú nos sorprendes en la sala.

—También es buena idea.

—Hay algo que tengo curiosidad desde hace mucho ¿Qué te pedía Ranko que no hiciste?

—No lo creerías nunca— contestó divertido.

—Que la llevases a algún lado y la dejaste plantada— especuló.

—La dejé plantada, es verdad.

—Eres un monstruo— el chico rió—. ¿Qué más quería?

—Que te besara.

—¡¿Qué?!— volvió a incorporarse, quedando sentada.

—Creía te ibas a convertir en espuma de mar.

—No debí seguirle el juego, es mi culpa todo ese alboroto, es mi culpa que peleases con Sesshoumaru ¿Verdad?

—Mi discusión con Sesshoumaru no fue tu culpa, solo mía— se sentó para quedar a su altura.

—Espera un momento, aquel día yo te aconsejé sobre mí.

—Lo hiciste.

—Y recuerdo que te pregunté que si querías hacer lo que ella te pidió y asentiste.

—Si ese día o cualquier otro te hubiese besado de sorpresa, sin ser nada, seguro me dabas un golpe.

—Eso ya nunca lo sabrás.

—¿Lo hubieses hecho?

—Si Ranko estaba presente no te golpearía, si no estuviera, seguro si te empujaría, pero estoy segura que me hubiera gustado y me hubiese puesto feliz o quizás…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quizás te hubiera correspondido, pero ya no lo sabremos— se deslizó para sentarse en la puerta de la caja.

—Solo me importa que lo hagas ahora— la besó en su hombro.

—No hagas eso, si me dejas marca se verá cuando use el disfraz.

—Deberían modificarlo y hacer que tape más piel.

—Antes no te quejabas.

—Antes no eras mi novia.

—Celoso.

—Es hora de volver— se bajó de la caja—. Si te llevo más tarde a casa tu padre me linchará.

—Tal vez te perdone si vas a impermeabilizar.

—Me parece justo.

Ayudó a Kagome a bajar y una vez guardó las bicis en la caja, entró a la camioneta donde su novia ya le esperaba.

—Estoy seguro que hubiera funcionado— dijo al meter la llave en la cerradura de arranque—. Si hubieses sido una sirena, al besarte yo, se rompería la maldición, incluso si te hubiesen hecho dormir, yo podría despertarte.

Kagome sonrió y le miró con ternura, era de las cosas más bonitas que su novio le pudo decir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

—Te amo.

El chico no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no había visto venir eso. ¿Kagome lo amaba? ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Él también la amaba? La quería muchísimo, no se veía ya sin ella, la quería siempre con él, sonriéndole como lo hacía en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—También te amo.

* * *

 **28/07/2019**

 **Volví pronto :D, milagro ¿Verdad? XD**

 **Contesto algunas cosas:**

 **Hojo volverá aparecer, pero no será razón de discusión o intriga, solo para molestar un poco a Inuyasha (por diversión mía XP).**

 **Creo que Ranko volverá en el próximo capítulo.**

 **El padre de Kag si es protector, pero si debe elegir entre los chicos que cortejan a su hija, prefiere a Inuyasha, más adelante tendremos una escena entre ellos.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Extra Pulguita

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Extra. Pulguita._

Al siguiente día de ser descubierta su relación con Kagome, Inuyasha se dirigió a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de su relación con Kagome, ya se había mentalizado que sería él quien abandonara el acuario, obviamente esa decisión era algo que Kagome desconocía, no le comentó nada para no discutir, sabía de ante mano que ella insistiría para que no dejase el acuario, argumentaría que ella debía irse por tener menos tiempo trabajando.

Entró a la oficina y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Sesshoumaru, ambos se observaron y esperaban a ver quién era el primero en hablar, lo que ponía el ambiente tenso. Inuyasha decidió terminar con ese asunto de una vez.

—Sé que las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo no deben darse pero no terminaré con Kagome, y si quieres que alguien renuncie, seré yo.

—¿Dejarías tu trabajo por esa mujer?

—Kagome es feliz aquí.

—¿Y tú no?— enarcó una ceja.

—No mentiré al decir que lo odio, me gusta estar aquí y en estas semanas no he descuidado mi trabajo, pero si por tus reglas alguien debe irse, seré yo. Además, ¿Cómo le explicarías a Ranko que despediste a su amiga sirena?— era un golpe bajo usar a su sobrina.

—Nadie tiene que renunciar— Inuyasha se sorprendió al escuchar eso—. Sin embargo, tengan en cuenta que deben comportarse, nada de cosas indecentes, ninguno va a descuidar sus labores por estar con el otro, nada de muestras de afecto excesivo en público, puedes recogerla al final de su jornada y mantente fuera de los vestidores— advirtió.

—Solo la esperaba adentro, no hicimos nada… ya entendí— sintió la mirada severa de Sesshoumaru, le daba una advertencia del tipo "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas"—. ¿No le pasarás a alguien más el mantenimiento de esa área?

—¿Por qué lo haría? Dudo que lo descuides sabiendo que tu novia nada en el, ¿Algo más?

—No, adiós, gracias— aquello había salido mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

Rin dejó el plato de galletas en la mesa de centro y se sentó junto a Kagome. Se alegraba tanto de que las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome se solucionaran para bien. Justo comenzaba a temer que el conflicto entre su esposo y cuñado fuese permanente, dando como resultado el distanciamiento de la familia, porque por mucho que insistió con su esposo para que hiciera las paces con Inuyasha por el bien de Ranko, se había negado, sostenía que no tenía que hacerlo porque no hizo nada malo.

—Me alegra que vinieses, Ranko se pondrá feliz de verte aquí cuando llegue de la escuela.

—Hablando de ella… ¿Ha dicho algo sobre Inuyasha y yo?— el día que fueron descubiertos por ella, no hubo oportunidad de decir mucho, Sesshoumaru los escudriñó con la mirada y se llevó a su familia luego de "En mi oficina mañana temprano Inuyasha".

—No te preocupes, aunque no ha dicho nada, sé que está muy feliz.

—Inuyasha me contó que ella piensa que soy una sirena de verdad.

—Es muy lindo, ¿No lo crees así?

—Sí, pero eso ocasionó bastantes problemas, lo siento— estaba avergonzada, aún se sentía culpable por el caos.

—No debes disculparte, no lo hiciste con mala intención, además— hizo una pausa para tomar una galleta—. El resultado es muy bueno, me alegra que Inuyasha tenga alguien como tú.

—Miroku y Sango me han dicho lo mismo, ¿Había algo malo con Kikyou?

—Te habló de ella— Rin estaba sorprendida, que Inuyasha le dijese a Kagome sobre Kikyou, eso solo podía significar que su cuñado veía la relación con Kagome muy en serio—. No es mala persona, es solo que… No nos gustaba que intentase moldear a Inuyasha a su manera, no hacia el intento por ella también adaptarse a él, Ranko siendo una niña se daba cuenta y por ello no le agradaba.

—Le dolió mucho cuando terminaron, ¿Cierto?

—Yo diría que, se sintió decepcionado y traicionado.

El sonido de la puerta principal se escuchó y unos ligeros pasos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Mamá! Ya llegué— Ranko apareció corriendo en la sala—. ¡Kagome! Viniste, ¿Y mi tío?

—Hola, en el trabajo.

—¿Vendrá? Debe venir, estás aquí, debe llevarte de regreso a casa, o tal vez no sabe que viniste, le voy a llamar para decirle y venga corriendo.

—Él sabe que Kagome vino, a su hora de salida se viene para acá— explicó Rin—. Ve a cambiarte para que comamos—Ranko asintió y subió a su habitación.

—Jefe, buenas tardes— saludó Kagome al ver a Sesshoumaru, era tan raro verlo fuera del trabajo y en una situación completamente informal.

—El viernes hay junta con Ranko— Sesshoumaru le tendió la hoja de aviso a Rin luego de saludar a Kagome con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—¡No!, Ese día debemos llevar a Ryusei a consulta.

—Cambiamos la fecha.

—Ya lo hemos hecho dos veces.

—Ve con Ryusei y yo con…

—Eso no— contestó con determinación.

—Hablamos más tarde— miró de reojo a Kagome—. Voy a cambiarme.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — fue fácil notar la molestia de Rin, algo extraño, su amiga siempre se notaba alegre.

—No, es solo que…— dio un sorbo a su té—. En la escuela está una mujer que fue profesora de Ranko, al principio estaba de acosadora con Sesshoumaru, quería aprovechar mi embarazo para ligárselo, pero le falló, primero porque su primer intento no fue con Sesshoumaru, él no solía ir a la escuela y no le conocían mucho, así que lo confundió con Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo fue qué pasó?

Kagome admitía que los hermanos tenían algunas semejanzas, pero no como para confundirlos, por ejemplo, el cabello, el de su novio era completamente negro y al de su cuñado ya se notaban algunas canas, también estaba la altura y complexión, el menor era unos centímetros menos que el mayor, pero el cuerpo de Inuyasha era más fornido el de Sesshoumaru aunque fuerte, era esbelto.

—El día que te conocieron, Ranko iba de paseo escolar, yo no pude acompañarla por el embarazo y Sesshoumaru estaría ocupado, Inuyasha fue con ella.

—¿Se le insinuó a Inuyasha creyendo que era Sesshoumaru?

—Sí, le dio su número de teléfono y le ofreció su ayuda para lo que necesitara, un día se dio cuenta de su error y como Sessho la cortó, decidió que su próximo blanco sería Inuyasha.

—No tenía idea de eso.

—Tal vez hasta el propio Inuyasha no solo sepa— su cuñado era muy despistado—. En fin, no quiero a esa mujer cerca de mi esposo.

 **…**

Inuyasha llegó justo a tiempo para la comida, oportunidad que Ranko no desaprovechó para contarle a su tío lo que había aprendido en la escuela y sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shippou, donde los padres de él le llevaron a un mirador muy alto que giraba.

—Deja comer a Inuyasha y come— regañó Sesshoumaru a su hija, no paraba de hablar y tampoco comía.

—Si está comiendo, yo también— se metió una bolita de pollo a la boca—. Y _sho tangwien_.

—No hables con la boca llena.

—No me molesta, tiene mucho que contarme ¿Verdad?

—Exacto.

—Pero tu padre tiene razón, no hables con la boca llena.

—Lo siento.

—Siéntate bien, no te pares en la silla— no entendía por qué su hija siempre que estaba Inuyasha se olvidaba de sus modales.

—No alcanzo bien y lo los veo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Sesshoumaru se levantó, fue a la sala y al regresar traía dos cojines, cargó a Ranko y puso los cojines en la silla de su hija.

—¿Ves mejor?— preguntó al sentarla de nuevo.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Termina de comer.

Rin le dio una tierna mirada a su esposo y sonrió, Inuyasha no era el único que se permitía consentir a Ranko, también él lo hacía a su manera.

Al terminar de comer, Ranko fue a su habitación sigilosamente e Inuyasha aprovechó para seguirla, tenía una charla (y disculpa) pendiente con la niña. Abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio de Ranko, la vio con medio cuerpo bajo la cama.

—Pulguita, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si.

—Tengo que decirte algo— se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sal para que te diga— la pequeña se deslizó afuera, en las manos llevaba una hoja de revista algo arrugada, se hincó sobre la alfombra y espero a que su tío hablara—. Es sobre Kagome, ella ahora es mi novia.

—Eso ya lo sé, es obvio.

—¿Obvio?

—La besaste y rompiste la maldición— lógico ¿Cierto?—. ¿Por qué te tardaste en besarla?

—Tenía miedo.

—¿Qué no funcionará?

—No, que ella…— ¿Cómo le explicaba que tenía miedo que ella no lo quisiera o que su relación no funcionara?—. Si, que no funcionara besarla.

—Eres un bobo, se ven como lo hacen mis papás y como el abuelo Touga con _abu_ Iza.

—¿Cómo se ven?— ¿tenían una manera especial?

—Como cuando tienes mucha hambre y te sirven un tazón de ramen enorme, pero miles de veces mejor.

Inuyasha no evitó sonreír, ella tenía razón, Kagome era mucho mejor que el Ramen.

—¿Me perdonas por ser un bobo?

—Con una condición— su tío la vio expectante—. Quiero esto— le enseñó la hoja de revista.

—¿Quieres una muñeca bebé?— eso era nuevo, Ranko nunca había sido de jugar con muñecas.

—¡No!, al otro lado, una aleta y está manta— le señaló.

Inuyasha vio la imagen de una aleta de plástico morada y la de una niña que estaba dentro de una manta rosa en forma de aleta de sirena.

—Me parece justo, entonces, ¿No te molesta que ahora Kagome y yo salgamos?

—Para nada, pero… no te vas a olvidar de mi ¿Verdad?, no serás como cuando Kikyou era tu novia ¿Verdad?, no vas a dejar de venir ¿Verdad?

—No podría hacer eso, gracias a ti la conocí— Ranko sonrió.

—¿Lo juras por la garrita?— le tendió su dedo meñique.

—Por la garrita— enlazó su meñique con el pequeño.

 **…**

Al volver a la sala, Ranko corrió directo a ver a su hermanito que dormía en los brazos de su madre.

—Es un flojo, no se ha despertado para saludar a tío Inu y a Kag.

—Es muy pequeño, por ahora solo va a dormir y comer— explicó Rin a su hija.

—Se hace tarde— dijo Inuyasha al ver pasadas las ocho en el reloj de pared en la sala.

—Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de la hora— Kagome miró su reloj de pulsera.

—El tiempo pasa volando cuando la compañía es buena— dijo Rin—. Tal vez puedan venir otro día y convivir más con Ryusei, hoy se la pasó durmiendo— su bebé en brazos ni cuenta se había dado de las visitas.

—Seguro que vendremos— Inuyasha le dio una mirada a su hermano, sabía que tenerles seguido en su casa no le gustaba, pero ya se acostumbraría.

—Ya nos vamos, gracias por todo— se desídió Kagome.

—Luego nos vemos, pulguita— Inuyasha le revolvió el cabello a su sobrina.

—¿Ya llevas la hoja?

—Ya la guardé— palpó el bolsillo derecho de su chamarra.

Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron al elevador, la chica volteó al departamento, Ranko los veía desde la puerta acompañada de Sesshoumaru, la pequeña agitó su mano en señal de saludo y le respondió con una sonrisa, miró a Inuyasha para decirle que Ranko seguía en la puerta justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, entraron y antes de que se cerraran, Inuyasha gritó un "Cuídate Pulguita".

—¿Pulguita? ¿Es por la película de Antman?— preguntó Kagome cuando las puertas se cerraron.

—No, pero podría ser, es porque a Sesshoumaru no le gusta.

—No entiendo.

—Desde bebé, a Ranko le ha gustado estar con su padre y ya que el símbolo de la familia es un perro, entonces, un día estaba sentado en su sillón y tenía a una Ranko de un mes en su pecho durmiendo, fue que le dije "¿Y esa pulguita?", no le agradó, Ranko creció y le gustó el apodo.

—Entonces lo has gritado porque tu hermano estaba con ella— Inuyasha sonrió en afirmación—. Creo que es lindo.

—¿Verdad que si? No sé porque se enoja tanto.

—Me alegra que solucionaran su discusión.

Él también se alegraba.

* * *

 **03/11/2019**

 **Lamento mucho la larga ausencia, no he tenido el suficiente tiempo para corregir los capítulos que tengo, espero en estos días ir avanzando de apoco y traerles algunas actualizaciones.**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes, deseo nos sigamos leyendo.**


	15. Extra Vocación

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Extra. Vocación._

Kagome fue hasta una se las mesas con sombrilla de la cafetería del acuario, esa mañana no había tenido tiempo de desayunar en su casa y por ello estaba allí. Al caminar hasta el lugar libre, se percató que otros empleados y compañeras del show, la miraban sin discreción y se volvían a murmurar entre ellos.

Se preguntaba si tenía algo pegado en la ropa o si había olvidado peinarse por salir a prisa. Tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer su arroz con palomitas de pollo frito, intentando ignorar las miradas sobre ella.

—Te estaba buscando y no contestas mis llamadas— Kagome se sobresaltó, Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella, dejando el banco entre sus piernas, por un breve momento creyó iba a besarla frente a todos.

—Hola, debí dejar el celular en silencio, ¡Oye!, eso es mío— se quejó cuando el chico tomó una palomita.

—Igual que yo— le dio un beso en la mejilla y ahora comió del arroz.

—Aquí no, estamos en el trabajo— intentó apartarlo, pero él se colocó más cerca.

—Seguramente ya saben que salimos, ya no importa.

Kagome vio de reojo a los curiosos, así que por esa razón la veían tan fijamente, por esa razón sus compañeras se habían vuelto tajantes con ella.

—Eres insoportable, deja de comerte mi almuerzo— le golpeo la mano con los palillos.

—¿Me puedes acompañar a la junta de Ranko?

—¿Tu eres quien irá?

—¿Ya sabías de eso?— Rin y Sesshoumaru no le habían dicho que Kagome ya sabía.

—Algo supe el día que fuimos a su casa— comió pollo antes de que no quedase más.

—Decidieron que yo iría.

—¿Ranko está bien con eso?, puede que recienta que sus padres vayan con su hermanito y ninguno a su junta, tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido que ambos fueran con ella.

Inuyasha sonrió, no terminaba de sorprenderle lo preocupada que Kagome se podía poner por Ranko.

—Tranquila, ya hablaron con ella y aceptó, pero solo si tú también vas.

—¿Por qué quiere que yo vaya?

—Me dijo que quiere enseñarte su salón y las cosas que ha hecho en clase.

—En ese caso, ¿A qué hora nos vamos?— no podía no ir y decepcionarla.

—Ya nos tenemos que ir.

—No he terminado de desayunar, aunque ya casi te has terminado todo— le reclamó—. Y debo avisarle a Kagura que me iré, pero ¿Crees que se tome a bien que me vaya por eso? Ya han de murmurar que me dan trato especial por ti y no quiero…

—Por el desayuno no te preocupes, luego de ir con Ranko te llevaré a comer, por eso te he quitado comida— sonrió divertido—. Y Sesshoumaru ya le avisó a Kagura— quiso reír por la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

—¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera sabía que iba a aceptar.

—Ayer le dijo, y obviamente ibas a aceptar— tomó la mochila de ella para ayudarle—. Otra cosa, no les hagas caso, no tienes trato especial por mí, es por Ranko.

—¡Eso no ayuda!

—Se hace tarde— la tomó de la mano y a los curiosos les devolvió una mirada retadora.

 **…**

Kagome e Inuyasha esperaban en el pasillo su turno para firmar la hoja de asistencia cuando Ranko apareció corriendo y jaló de la mano a la chica. Quería ser paciente, desde su salón los había visto, varios papás ya habían entrado al aula y ellos nos, hasta parecía que no avanzaban. Entonces no pudo más con las ansias y corrió, ni siquiera Shippou le pudo detener.

—¡Kagome! Ven a ver lo que hice.

—Debemos esperar a tu tío.

—Señorita, usted debe estar en su salón— regañó Inuyasha.

—Pero se tardan mucho— dijo con drama.

—En verdad estabas emocionada de que Kag viniese.

—¿Y tú no?— Inuyasha volteó a otro lado, esa niña era demasiado lista.

—Ustedes vayan al salón, firmó la hoja y las alcanzo.

Al verlas alejarse, la idea que Kagome y Ranko fuesen madre e hija se le pasó por mente, ¿Así iba a ser cuando finalmente tuvieran un hijo o hija?

—Ahora vino usted— saludó la profesora Kumamoto, en cuanto le vio fue hasta él.

—¿Qué?, si— no la había visto acercarse por estar firmando la hoja—. Que tenga un buen día, con permiso— intentó alejarse pero le bloqueo el paso.

—Perdone si soy muy atrevida pero, un día podríamos quedar para salir, usted es un hombre muy atractivo y…

—Gracias por eso, pero no puedo aceptar— Rin tenía razón, debía mantenerse alejado de esa mujer, era demasiado insistente y directa, no le estaba importando que otros docentes y padres le viesen flirtear.

—Un par de tragos y luego a ver qué pasa— intentó acariciarle el brazo.

—Debo rechazar su invitación— dio un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿Es por mí?

—Kag— daba gracias que ella viniera de regreso—. Profesora Kumamoto le presento a mi novia, Kagome.

—Buenos días— saludó amablemente la joven, pero con desconfianza, cuando Ranko le dijo que fuera con Inuyasha porque necesitaba ayuda, intuyó que la mujer que estaba hablando con su novio, era a quien Rin tenía resquemor.

—La junta solo es para los padres y la familia— ¿Cómo era posible que otro hermano se le hubiese ido?

—Pero si es familia, es tía de Ranko— dijo Shippou, que iba con Ranko, los niños habían ido hasta allá para escuchar todo.

—Es verdad, mi tío y ella se van a casar, dile tío, por eso mi papá les pidió venir.

Inuyasha quería tomar a Kagome e irse, profesores y padres que estaban en el pasillo los observaban atentos. No quería ni voltear a ver a Kagome, ¿Cómo es que a esos niños se les había ocurrido semejante cosa?

—Señorita Kagome ya pude, la canción del conejo ayudó— un niño pequeño, que debía ir en el segundo curso había roto el ambiente tan tenso con su inocencia.

—¡Asombroso!— le había ayudado y enseñado a atarse los cordones cuando fue al salón de Ranko, lo había visto en el pasillo intentar amarar sus cordones para ir a jugar.

—Enséñeme a mí también— dos niñas se acercaron.

—Calma.

—¡Y a mí!— Kagome se sorprendió, literalmente había unos diez pequeños haciendo fila para que ella les enseñase a atarse los cordones.

—¿ _Oñorita_ me _yuda_?— un niño más chico que los demás se había acercado con un jugo de cartón.

—Nosotros llegamos primero Jun.

—Tengo _ted_.

—Calma, no peleen o no les ayudo— los niños murmuraron un "lo siento"—. Jun ¿Verdad?— el pequeño asintió—. Listo, ya puedes beberlo, los demás, siéntense junto a la pared y les explico a todos.

Una vez el grupo de niños estuvo entretenido intentando amarrar sus cordones, varios padres se reunieron alrededor.

—¿En qué grado enseña?— preguntó una mamá a Kagome.

—No, yo no doy clases aquí— dijo con vergüenza, hasta ese momento se percató que se había tomado mucha libertad con los niños.

—Que decepción, a mi hija le agradó y es muy raro, la he cambiado de escuela dos veces ya.

—Aunque podría, es educadora— intervino Inuyasha.

—¿En verdad? ¿En qué escuela da clases?— tal vez esa chica era la respuesta al problema de su hija.

—Por ahora en ninguna.

—Mami, yo quiero que sea mi maestra.

—¡No!, yo quiero.

Kagome ahora quería salir de allí, sin proponérselo se había vuelto el centro atención, miró a Inuyasha para pedirle ayuda y él solo sonrió.

* * *

A Kagome le sorprendió cuando Kagura le avisó que Sesshoumaru le mandaba llamar, era algo extraño, ¿Le llamaría por algo del trabajo o sería personal? Tal vez quería tratar el tema del trabajo ahora que todos sabían que ella salía con Inuyasha.

Entró a la oficina y a la primera que vio fue a Rin, lucia emocionada, hecho que solo logró desconcertarla más.

—Rin, hola.

—En realidad yo quiero hablar contigo, no podía esperar.

—¿Qué sucede?— no podía ser algo malo ya que su amiga estaba sonriendo.

—La directora de la escuela quiere hablar contigo, quedó impresionada con tu visita y ya que les falta una profesora, me pidió que te dijese, si estás interesada el viernes tienes una cita con ella.

—¿Falta alguien?

—Despidieron a una maestra por zorra— dulce karma, pensó.

—Rin— regañó Sesshoumaru, por mucho que también pesara lo mismo de esa mujer, no estaba de acuerdo con aquel lenguaje.

—Lo siento pero es verdad, me dijeron que literalmente se le insinuó a Inuyasha en frente de todos, faltó poco para que se le lanzara encima y se lo comiera— eso no fue nada profesional—. Vas a aceptar ¿Verdad?

—Yo… no lo sé— nunca se llegó a imaginar que le diesen esa clase de propuesta—. Tengo que pensarlo— y para ello tenía tres días.

* * *

El jueves en la tarde, aprovechando que Inuyasha la llevo a casa y se quedó a cenar, ya sentados en el patio, bajo el Goshimboku, Kagome le platicó de la oferta de empleo. Ya había platicado con sus padres y sintió no fue de mucha ayuda, solo le dijeron que la apoyarían con la decisión que tomase.

Una parte de ella quería enseñar a esos niños, pero otra parte quería seguir en el acuario, le encantaba hacer el show. Y claro, cuando sabía que su novio iría a verla le ponía feliz, aunque ella no pudiese verle con claridad a causa del agua agitada, podía sentir la mirada de él, esa mirada de fascinación.

—Ya solo tengo hoy para pensarlo y…

—No sé qué debes pensar, acepta.

—No quiero dejar el acuario— iba a extrañar tantas cosas, ahora vería menos a Inuyasha, con suerte tal vez solo los fines de semana.

—También te extrañaré— admitió —. Pero ese día me di cuenta que aquello era lo que debías hacer, enseñar a esos niños te hace feliz, tienes un don.

—Pero...

—No hay nada que pensar, mañana mismo yo te llevaré a la escuela para que aceptes.

Inuyasha podía notar aún con dudas a Kagome, si por él fuera, su novia permanecería en el acuario trabajando con él, pero ella debía continuar con su sueño, con su carrera.

—En temporada alta de vacaciones puedes ayudar con las visitas guiadas— seguro Sesshoumaru no se iba a negar—. Algunos días, vendré a cenar, tu madre necesita una jardinera para sus flores y Souta me pidió ayuda para hacer una avalancha, entonces me tendrás seguido aquí.

—No te cargues de cosas, suficiente tienes con tu empleo, debes darte un descanso.

—Me gusta ayudarlos, tu madre hasta me ofreció lugar para dormir.

—¿Ella qué?— ¿Qué planeaba su madre?

—Creo que me han pedido hacer esas cosas para tener una excusa y venir.

—¿Algunas veces irás por Ranko a la escuela? Aunque ella ya está próxima a terminar y pasar a la primaria.

—Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si hubieses sido su profesora.

—¿Pasado con qué?— ¿Ahora de qué le estaba hablando?

—Estoy seguro que hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que saliéramos, pero ¿Qué se le hubiera ocurrido?

—Es una buena pregunta.

—Conociéndola, idearía algún plan loco para hacerme ir constantemente por ella.

Kagome se recargó en el pecho de Inuyasha, cerró los ojos, estar con ese chico le calmaba, ahora que había hablado con él, sentía su mente más despejada.

—Vas a aceptar, ¿cierto?, porque aunque Ranko ya no asista seguiré yendo, por ti— Kagome le sonrió, seguía nerviosa por la oferta, pero ahora ya sabía que hacer.

—Voy a aceptar.

* * *

 **16/11/2019**

 **Aquí otro más.**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes, sé que me he tardado en actualizar y eso me frustra, pero ya voy de nuevo poco a poco.**

 **Se cuidan y deseo nos sigamos leyendo.**


	16. Extra Cabello

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Extra. Cabello._

Inuyasha impermeabilizaba y reparaba el tejado de la bodega en el templo Higurashi, las lluvias se aproximaban y en ese lugar resguardaban pergaminos y objetos importantes, por no decir que muchos eran invaluables.

—Muchacho, baja a comer algo— llamó Sabato.

—Casi termino— diez tejas más y estaba listo.

—Baja ya, eso no irá a ningún lado.

Inuyasha volteó, el padre de Kagome había subido a la escalera para presionarlo a bajar. Guardó las herramientas en su caja y cuando se levantó, vio que el amigo que visitaba a Kagome ya se iba.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado?_

 _¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?_

—Vino a dejarle a Kagome un amuleto por su nuevo empleo— explicó Sabato al ver a donde veía el chico, bajó de la escalera para permitir que Inuyasha bajase—. Es un buen chico, conoce a mi hija desde la escuela media, es muy atento— continuó diciendo una vez ambos estuvieron en el piso.

—¿Él y Kagome salieron?— preguntó intentando parecer casual al secarse el sudor con una toalla.

—No, aunque interés por su parte no le faltó, la esperaba donde sus caminos se cruzaban, si llegaba a faltar a la escuela le traía la tarea, pero es mi hija quien solo le ve como amigo.

—Imagino que les decepcionó, es como el tipo que cualquier padre quiere para su hija— intuía que el amigo de Kagome era de los que tenía las mejores calificaciones y hasta formaban parte del consejo de estudiantes, lo opuesto a él, que sus visitas a la dirección eran frecuentes por sus bajas calificaciones.

De haber conocido a Kagome en esa época, los padres de ella le hubieran prohibido salir juntos.

—No tengo nada en su contra pero no me gusta para mi hija— Inuyasha volteó a verle sorprendido.

—Pero dice que es muy atento y se preocupa por ella, cuando enfermó le traía esos extraños remedios.

—Cualquier padre estaría feliz con un yerno como él, pero su personalidad no va con mi hija, se hubiese aburrido rápido.

—No entiendo.

—Necesita alguien que todos los días sea un reto, que se preocupe por ella de manera especial, que sienta el dolor que ella tiene, que piense en la felicidad de ella y soporte a la familia loca que tiene. De todos los pretendientes que tuvo, me alegra que se quedase contigo, si no hubiese sido así yo mismo me hubiera encargado de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie la hubiese subido cargado todos los escalones del templo hasta acá.

—No sabía que había otra entrada— admitió avergonzado.

—Pudiste llamar para que nosotros fuéramos por ella, pero la trajiste y la visitaste prácticamente todos los días.

—Les dije que ayudaría en las reparaciones y…

—Excusas, lo hiciste para venir a verla, nunca se te pasó la hora de su medicina y cuando recayó, también sentías dolor, se notaba en tu cara.

—No me gustó verla tan enferma— en ese momento se sintió tan frustrado, sentía que fue en parte su culpa, días después se percató que la calefacción no funcionaba correctamente y estaba seguro que aquel cambio de temperatura fue una de las causas que originaron la enfermedad en Kagome.

—Siempre será mi niña y siempre me voy a preocupar por ella, pero un día no estaré y quiero que alguien la cuide como yo lo haría, solo puedes ser tú.

—¿Yo?

—No creo que exista alguien más que pueda, además, el templo necesita mantenimiento continuo y contigo nos ahorramos la constructora.

Inuyasha sonrió, el señor Higurashi sabía cómo quitarle tensión al ambiente, pero al mismo tiempo recalcaba su voto de confianza en él.

—¡Entren a comer!— llamó Souta desde la ventana de la cocina, enseguida escucharon al voz de Kagome regañar al chico.

—Te dije que les llamaras, si les ibas a gritar yo lo podía haber hecho.

—Están platicando y no les quise interrumpir, seguro es algo importante.

Sabato e Inuyasha rieron por la discusión de los hermanos. Inuyasha sintió algo de celos por aquella escena, aunque tenía un hermano jamás tuvieron esa clase de relación y no por falta de ganas, Inuyasha recordaba que de niño intentaba acercarse a su hermano mayor pero siempre era apartado.

—A eso me refiero, ya eres parte de esta familia, siempre se comportan cuando Akitoki viene, contigo se les olvida y actúan natural— Sabato miro fijamente al novio de su hija—. Pero, si la lastimas yo te buscaré para hacerte sentir más dolor.

—Nunca la lastimaría— contestó de inmediato.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Mamá ya sirvió la comida— Kagome debió ir a apresurarlos, la comida se enfriaría.

—Me adelantó, no tarden.

—¿De qué hablaban?— preguntó la chica a Inuyasha, podía percatarse que algo raro pasaba entre ellos.

—¿Cosas de hombres?— su novia le miró fijamente, no quería esa respuesta—. De ti.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Que nunca te lastimaría.

—¿Por qué hablaban de eso?— su pulso se aceleró.

—Porque nos importas— le dio un beso en la frente—. Muero de hambre, ¿Es ramen, tú lo hiciste?— el olor ya le había llegado, Kagome asintió—. ¿Y qué esperamos para entrar?

—Espera, creo deberías cambiarte esa playera.

—Si quieres verme sin playera solo pídelo— sonrió de lado.

—Idiota, es porque está empapada de sudor— se dio la vuelta e indignada se fue, pero al llegar a la puerta, por el vidrio buscó el reflejo del dicho, suspiró resignada, ya se había cambiado.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en la arena, veía fijamente hacia el mar, sus ojos seguían la figura masculina que montaba una tabla de surf y se deslizaba con maestría sobre las olas. Ese fin de semana, Inuyasha la invitó a la playa, partieron antes del amanecer ya que el viaje era algo largo. Al llegar a la playa, e Inuyasha quitar la lona que cubría la caja de la camioneta, se sorprendió al ver una tabla de surf, ella no sabía surfear, solo bucear, no comprendía por qué él la había llevado, al verla más de cerca, se percató que la tabla tenía marcas de uso y a un costado estaba tallado el nombre de su novio.

— _Aprovechemos que aún no hay gente, y elijamos un lugar cómodo para poner las cosas._

— _Sí, pero… ¿Y esa tabla?— estaba demasiado intrigada._

— _Es mía, creí que sería bueno desempolvarla un poco._

— _¿En verdad sabes usarla?_

— _Eso espero— no le dio más explicaciones luego de eso._

Vio a Inuyasha salir del agua, literalmente sintió que se le caía la baba, el traje de surf ahora se le pegaba más al cuerpo, más en cierta parte baja de su anatomía masculina, debió subir su mirada para no ser descubierta, pero cuando lo hizo, creyó que la sangre se le saldría por la nariz. Inuyasha había dejado al descubierto su torso, la parte de arriba del traje lo había amarrado a su cintura. No podía creer que su cuerpo fuese tan perfecto y sin usar _Photoshop_.

—¿Estas bien? ¡Kagome!

—¿Qué?— cuando reaccionó lo tenía cara a cara.

—Te quedaste pasmada, tal vez ya recibiste mucho sol, deberíamos irnos.

—Estoy bien, solo me quedé pensando, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabes surfear?— tenía que dirigir esa conversación a otro tema.

—Hace muchos años no lo hacía, no sabía si me iba a acordar.

—Lo haces muy bien— y se veía muy bien.

—¿Quieres bucear otro rato antes de irnos?

—Claro— se levantó y se adelantó a Inuyasha, no quería tenerlo caminado adelante, si eso pasaba, estaba segura que su cerebro se desconectaría de nuevo.

 **…**

Ya en la camioneta, Kagome buscaba algo que hubiese quedado para comer, moría de hambre y sentía el cuerpo muy cansado. Inuyasha le había estado enseñando a mantenerse en la tabla, jamás creyó que sería tan agotador.

—Estoy exhausta y hambrienta— dijo al verle tomar asiento.

—No te acomodes, te toca manejar— sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de ella—. Otro día será.

—Gracias.

—Debes comenzar hacerlo.

—Y lo hago, de venida lo hice, pero vamos entrar a la autopista y eso… Aún no me siento segura para ir tan rápido.

—Estaba pensando, ya es tarde, ambos tenemos hambre y estamos cansados, hay una posada cerca, podríamos…— ¿Por qué Kagome le miraba fijamente sin pestañear?, ¿Estaría pensando que era un truco para dormir juntos?—. No es para eso, para descansar y… Estaríamos en habitaciones diferentes.

—Creo que es buena idea, pero lo último no es necesario.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Podemos pedir una habitación con dos camas— le sonrió.

—¿Segura?

—Si, quiero saber si roncas cuando duermes.

—¿Eso por qué?

—Si lo haces, no hay otra opción— dijo en tono serio.

—¿Ahora de qué hablas?

—Si roncas, terminamos.

—¿Solo por eso? Estoy seguro que no ronco, además ¿Qué hay de ti? Y ni creas que por algo como eso yo… ¿De qué te ríes?

—Eres tan ingenuo— le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Y tu malvada.

—Hay que irnos, en verdad tengo mucha hambre, y debemos llamarle a mi familia, la señal aquí no es muy buena— dijo al ver su celular.

—En cuanto lleguemos a la villa les avisamos.

Inuyasha encendió la camioneta, en la radio que quedó activada, de inmediato se escuchó música occidental de los años cincuenta y sesenta. Estaba por preguntarle a Kagome si le dejaba, buscaba otra cosa, ella quería poner algo o la apagaba, cuando cierta canción comenzó a sonar, no pudo evitar sonreír por su recuerdo y dejó escapar una leve risa.

—¿De qué te ríes?— preguntó confundida Kagome.

—Esa canción.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Nada, solo recordé algo— estaba por quitar el freno de mano para arrancar, pero Kagome no le dejó, a esas alturas debía suponer que ella no dejaría pasar el tema.

—Por la cara que tienes no es un "nada".

—Me hizo dar cuenta que me había enamorado de ti— confesó, Kagome le prestó atención a la letra, y de inmediato hizo un mohín.

 _Tu pelo que cosa tan fatal._

—¿Por qué pensaste en mí?— cruzaba los dedos para que no dijera que por su cabello.

—Tu cabello— Kagome suspiró, lo había dicho.

—Habiendo tantas otras cosas.

—Pero es único, no sé porque lo odias, a mí me encanta— tal vez nunca entendería esa obsesión de algunas mujeres con su cabello.

—¿En verdad?— volteó a verle sorprendida.

—Si.

—¿Aunque ahora mismo este hecho un nido?— el viento, la arena y el agua salada se lo dejaron un desastre.

—Aunque ahora mismo un ave quiera anidar en el— Kagome le sonrió, se hincó en el asiento para poder abrazarlo—. Y si escuchas mejor la letra hay dos cosas más que te describen— casi de inmediato recibió un beso que no tardó en volverse más demandante.

Inuyasha se obligó a terminar con el beso y estaba pensando en continuar con su viaje ese mismo día, pero sería una imprudencia de su parte manejar cansado, lo mejor era proponerse calmarse, no quería que la primera vez que hiciera el amor con Kagome fuese en una cama ajena. Terminó arrancando el coche con un "se hace tarde".

 _Tú tienes una sonrisa contagiosa, pero tu pelo ay que calamidad… Tú tienes unos ojitos soñadores, pero tu pelo ay que cosa tan fatal…_

* * *

 **09/12/2019**

 **Desearía no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero el tiempo se me va. Hoy pude editar bien este capítulo.**

 **Finalmente les di a conocer la canción que Inuyasha escuchó, lo curioso es que mientras pensaba en cual sería, sonó esa canción en mi reproductor y me decidí a ponerla. Es "Despeinada" de Palito Ortega.**

 **Responderé algunos puntos:**

 **Videl: A ella exactamente no le van a gustar las cosas creeppy. Al hermano de Ranko seguro Inu le llamara de alguna manera especial. Sobre tu pregunta, lo he pensado y si, podría intentar hacerlo.**

 **Catch Meow: XDD muy buena esa la del primo, si Inu fuese otro seguro pensaba que le pediría eso, pero se extrañó más por otra cosa. No olvido Obsesión, trabajo en ello. Intenté/Intento plasmar que en su relación aunque se deban separar por trabajo, se apoyaran y no el caso de "no te vas, debes seguir conmigo".**

 **Floresamaabc: Algo de celos hay en que a Sessho le disguste el apodo. Fue blando con ellos porque en el fondo no detesta tanto (o nada) a su hermano como quiere dejar ver.**

 **No olvido las otras historias, trabajo en esas actualizaciones también, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	17. Extra Sorpresas

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

Extra. Sorpresas.

Temprano aquel día, Inuyasha fue al templo por Kagome, era el primer día en su nuevo trabajo y como prometió, iba a llevarla. Todo parecía estar en calma, desayunaron en casa de ella, se veía hermosa con su bata de educadora, lucía tan calmada y segura. Sería el primer día que no almorzarían juntos, ya no la vería más a escondidas en los ensayos. Pero todo era para bien, Kagome finalmente podría ejercer y él iba a apoyarla.

—¿Nerviosa? — intentó bromear cuando se estacionó frente a la escuela, ella no le contestó, al observarla ya había hecho cachitos una servilleta—. ¿Kagome?

—Me van a odiar— Inuyasha quedó sorprendido, ella aparentaba tener todo bajo control, no creyó que en realidad estuviese por tener un ataque de nervios.

—Imposible, van a amarte, ya hasta siento celos de ellos.

—¿Y si hago algo mal? ¿Y si termino no siendo buena profesora? ¿Traigo bien el uniforme? ¿Está mochila es adecuada para un profesor? ¿Y si olvide algo? — decidió llevar la mochila que usaba en el acuario, era espaciosa y era la única donde cabían bien sus cosas.

—Deja de decir tanta tontería, por algo te contrataron, todos esos niños te van a amar y se van a pelear para que seas su profesora, tu ropa está bien, dame esa mochila ¿Qué tanto llevas? — cuando le ayudó a cargarla se percató que pesaba mucho.

—Mi comida, libros, colores, cosas que podría necesitar.

Inuyasha abrió la mochila, había libros de cuentos, cajas de colores y crayones, una bolsa de plumones de pizarrón, un pequeño botiquín, dos libros de psicología infantil, la tablet, un paquete de pañuelos y toallas de bebé.

—Primero, cambiemos esta mochila— se estiró al asiento trasero y tomó el regalo que pensaba darle al final del día—. Creo que esta mochila es mejor.

Kagome la observó, era amarilla con el dibujo de un Akita y el texto "Akita Inu" con un corazón.

—Tu comida, eso va primero, es lo más importante— él guardó los refractarios porque Kagome se había quedado pasmada—. ¿Para qué quieres los libros de psicología?

—Podría necesitarlos si tengo que… Ya sabes, podría necesitar saber…

—¿Saber cómo cuidarlos? — la chica asintió—. No los necesitas, ya eres buena en eso— los puso en el asiento trasero y sacó todas las cajas de colores.

—Podrían faltar, bien, con un paquete es suficiente— tomó las cajas y las metió en la mochila.

—En la escuela tienen cuentos— los puso junto a los libros—. Toma tu tablet, el botiquín me lo quedo, cada salón tiene uno, guarda los pañuelos y las toallas, listo, ya vas más ligera. Pero si tienes miedo porque te hagan _bulling_ , siempre me puedes llamar e iré a defenderte, o le dices a Ranko, esa niña es agresiva cuando quiere, he escuchado que tiene su propia pandilla en la escuela— Kagome sonrió, finalmente se estaba relajando—. No te rías, es cosa sería, ha desaparecido personas, el puesto que vas a ocupar ¿Por qué crees que quedó libre? Ella se encargó de una profesora que no le agradaba.

—Gracias— había intentado fingir que estaba calmada, que tenía todo en control, pero cuando finalmente se estacionaron frente a la escuela, los nervios la invadieron.

—Te irá excelente, a las cinco vendré por ti.

—Ve con cuidado— se estiró para besarle la mejilla—. Gracias por la mochila, me encanta.

—¿Llevas dinero por si quieres comprar algo?

—Si papá— se burló.

—Solo me preocupo por ti.

—Lo sé, por eso te amo.

—No te vayas a ir, voy a venir.

Inuyasha esperó estacionado hasta que Kagome entró a la escuela, ya era hora de él ir al acuario.

* * *

El día anterior, Inuyasha había trabajado hasta tarde en el acuario, por ello no se levantó a correr y decidió mejor reponer energía, pero el sueño se le fue al escuchar ruido en la otra área. ¿Kagome le había ido a ver?, ¿Pero cómo entraría sin llaves? ¿Rin le había dado las llaves? Se levantó y al correr la puerta de su dormitorio, vio a las dos personas que en ese momento no creyó ver.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Hijo, buenos días, ¿Cómo has estado? — saludó Touga, ya se había acomodado en el sillón.

—No nos has visitado y decidimos venir— dijo Izayoi desde la pequeña cocina, parecía que había terminado de guardar algo en el refrigerador.

— Siempre lo postergo, lo siento.

—Ni nos has dicho que sales con alguien, ¿Está aquí? — se estiró para intentar ver en el dormitorio.

—No, ¿Por qué estaría aquí un sábado a las ocho de la mañana?

—No debes avergonzarte, después de todo ya eres un hombre adulto— dijo Touga para molestarle.

—Ella no sé ha quedado a dormir aquí, siempre la llevo a su casa— evitó avergonzado la mirada de su padre.

—Entonces ya pasan rato aquí solos.

—¡Papá!, madre controla a tu esposo.

—Calma Toga, si lo molestas así se va a tardar en darnos nietos.

—¿Tú también? Ya tienen a Ranko y Ryusei, contrólense.

—Los quiero como mis nietos, pero quiero unos de mi hijo.

—Noto diferente tu apartamento— comentó Touga, desde que llegaron, sintió el ambiente diferente.

—Está más limpio y ordenado, ¿Ella lo hizo? — si ya comenzaba a hacer esas cosas, quería decir que la relación era más que formal.

—No, fui yo.

—¿Tu? — Touga estaba extrañado, no es que el departamento de su hijo fuera un completo deshornen, pero cuando lo visitaban, había ropa apilada en una silla, platos por acomodar o aún no sacaba los contenedores de comida rápida.

—¿Por qué les extraña? Puedo hacer esas cosas.

—Es por ella ¿Verdad? — solo estaba esa razón, su hijo quería darle una buena impresión a su novia, no podía evitar sentirse tan ilusionada.

—Debe ser, no me digas que ya estás planeando vivir juntos— especuló Touga.

—Eres tan malo, ni siquiera nos has dicho su nombre.

—Madre, yo aún…

—¡Touga! Debe ser ella— Izayoi había alcanzado a ver una tira de fotos que sobresalía de un libro que estaba en un librero bajo—. Es hermosa, mis nietos serán adorables.

—Dejen eso allí— pidió sonrojado.

—¿Dónde se tomaron estas fotos?

—En una plaza.

—¿Desde cuándo salen?, la conociste en el acuario ¿Verdad?, ¿Ya no ha enfermado? ¿Cuidas bien de ella?

—¿Cómo es que saben de…? No importa.

—Hemos esperado pacientemente a que la lleves a casa y la presentes, pero nada, ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo es que tu hermano sabe más de ti que nosotros? Eso solo quiere decir que su relación a mejorado bastante— dijo Touga, finalmente sus hijos se trataban como hermanos.

—Él sabe porque… Mamá, ¿Quieres tomar asiento? — su padre y madre le estaban desesperando—. Se llama Kagome, la conocí en el acuario, por eso Sesshoumaru sabe tanto, también era su jefe, ahora ella trabaja como profesora en la escuela a la que va Ranko.

—¿Cómo fue convertirla en humana? — preguntó divertida Izayoi.

—Fue Ranko la que les dijo— desde el inicio debió imaginarlo.

—Estaba tan emocionada porque su tío era novio de una sirena.

—No la he llevado porque no se ha dado la oportunidad, no quiero asustarla al presentárselas, no porque me avergüencen— se apresuró a decir—. Es porque no quiero que piense llevo todo muy rápido.

—Aun así, vas a su casa constantemente— dijo Touga.

—Es diferente— ¿Qué otra cosa sabrían? —. Comencé a ir como compañero de trabajo, no novio.

—Qué lindo se escucha eso, admites ser su novio, con ya sabes quien no fue así, decías "solo salimos juntos".

—Porque Kagome es diferente, mamá.

—Podemos notarlo— Touga se sentía tan orgulloso—. ¿Y estos folletos? — se había puesto a revisar algunas revistas que estaban en el sillón y los encontró.

—No es nada— los tomó y metió en el cajón del mueble de televisión.

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre, Inuyasha agradeció esa interrupción, podría darse un respiro.

—¿Es ella? — preguntó emocionada Izayoi.

—Deben venir por el pago del gas— de su billetera sacó el dinero y fue a atender—. No estén registrando mis cosas— dijo advertencia.

Abrió la puerta y al ver a su nueva visita, de inmediato salió al corredor, con su cuerpo intentaba tapar la vista al interior y al exterior también. Ese día estaba siendo un caos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dejé a Souta en su práctica y en lo que termina, pensé en venir a desayunar contigo— le mostró los refractarios con comida.

—Ya sacaste el coche sola— estaba estacionado junto a su camioneta.

—Si, ¿No te da gustó?, papá dice que la próxima semana en su trabajo le darán uno y puedo quedarme con este.

—Ya no vas a necesitar que te lleve y vaya por ti.

—Puedo usarlo el día que no puedas, cuando tengas mucho trabajo— la cara de cachorro triste de él le partió el corazón.

—Tranquila, me alegro de que ya te animaras a manejarlo, es solo que todo está cambiando mucho en poco tiempo, y ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?

—Quería sorprenderte, imaginé que a esta hora ya estarías de vuelta luego de correr, pero creo no has ido— su novio solo llevaba el pantalón de dormir—. ¿Es mal momento? — podía notarlo muy nervioso y no le había dejado entrar, algo le estaba ocultando.

Se escuchó un ruido al interior, Kagome observó a Inuyasha, estaba segura de que había alguien adentro, él no tenía mascotas. No quería comenzar a ser paranoica, pero ya se estaba imaginando que Kikyou le había ido a ver.

Inuyasha volteó al interior y luego a ver a Kagome, en cuanto lo hizo, ella desvió su mirada y dio un paso atrás, sabía que ya comenzaba a imaginar cosas raras como que él la estaba engañando.

—Mejor me voy, no pareces muy feliz de verme.

—Ya no hay de otra, perdón por esto— le tomó una mano y la arrastró al interior.

—Inuyasha espera, ¿Qué te pasa? — apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse sus tenis cuando ya estaba frente a un hombre y una mujer, no necesitó que se lo dijesen, eran los padres de Inuyasha.

—Mamá, papá, ella es Kagome, mi novia— presentó sin soltarle la mano.

—Entonces si la esperabas— dijo Touga.

—¿Qué? — Kagome estaba más que confundida, ¿Cómo es que Inuyasha sabía ella iría? Pero si sabía, no debió lucir tan sorprendido al verla. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Kagome, ellos son mis padres, Izayoi y Touga Taisho.

—Finalmente te conocemos, eres más linda que en las fotos— ¡oh si!, sus nietos iban a ser hermosos.

—¿Fotos? — ¿Inuyasha ya les había mostrado fotos de ella?

Kagome estaba pasmada, se preguntaba qué debía hacer, qué decir, no estaba preparada para conocer a sus suegros, ¡Quería que Souta le llamase para ir por él!

* * *

 **26/03/2020**

 **Hola, ¿Todo bien?**

 **Aquí yo reapareciendo con algo corto, esperando que les gustase, aunque no parezca, es** **difícil volver a la marcha.**

 **Recuerden lavarse las manos, no salgan a menos de ser necesario y mantengan SuSana distancia ;D.**


	18. Extra Kakunodate

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

Extra. Kakunodate

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado, Kagome tendría seis semanas libres o algo así, iba a trabajar en el acuario como narradora en el show de las sirenas y guía. Le había sorprendido que Sesshoumaru personalmente le llamase para ofrecerle aquel empleo temporal y ella sin dudarlo lo aceptó.

Esa mañana de martes luego de ir por su uniforme al acuario, Kagome quedó con Inuyasha para almorzar.

—Mañana iré a Kakunodate, mi madre tiene una casa allá y quiere darle mantenimiento, aprovecharé mis días libres antes de tener mucho trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿nos veremos hasta el sábado?

—Podrías venir conmigo, son unas 8 horas en carretera, pero el paisaje es muy bonito, la casa tiene una piscina, un jardín con estanque de peces _koi_ , en lo que trabajo podrías pasar el tiempo allí.

—¿Quieres que vaya? — sonrió.

—Es solo una sugerencia, ya estas de vacaciones y el lugar es bonito— se sentía tan tonto al ponerse nervioso, ¿Por qué aún se le dificultaba invitarla a pasar tiempo a solas con él? Tal vez se debía al hecho de que últimamente cuando estaban a solas, la pasión entre ellos se elevaba y terminaba con una muy grande incomodidad en su entrepierna. Sin olvidar todos esos sueños que tenía con Kagome como protagonista, sentía que se volvería loco, pero no quería poner presión en ello, no estaba seguro si era muy pronto, llevaban saliendo solo tres meses.

—Iré, alguien debe ir a supervisarte.

—Pasaré por ti a las seis de la mañana, nos quedaremos tres días.

—Estaré lista.

 **…**

Mientras arreglaba su maleta y guardaba su ropa interior, no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada, esa misma tarde luego de irse del acuario pasó a comprarse lencería nueva y en ese momento ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su compra impulsiva. Tal vez era ella la que estaba exagerando las cosas, en su defensa, cada vez que sentía que pasarían a algo más de besos y caricias, él le ponía un alto. Como la tarde de hace tres días en el apartamento del chico.

 _Inuyasha se había quejado de su manera de cocinar para molestarla y ella cayó en su juego, le golpeó con un cojín y poco después se estaban besando sobre el sofá, sentía los besos de Inuyasha en su cuello, iba descendiendo hasta sus pechos y justo cuando sintió su aliento en su seno derecho, lo sintió levantarse. Ella tardó un par de segundos en salir de su estado de confusión._

— _Deberíamos pedir algo de comer— había tomado el teléfono y unos volantes de comida a domicilio que tenía._

— _¿Qué?_

— _No he ido por despensa y ya es tarde, estoy seguro de que tú tampoco has comido. ¿Pizza, comida Tai o ramen?_

— _Ramen está bien._

O la vez que lo vio cocinar para ella, verlo en esa faceta solo provocó que su cuerpo ardiera, se veía realmente sexy.

 _Kagome se había acercado y de forma traviesa le quitó un poco de salsa de tomate que tenía en la comisura izquierda del labio con un beso, terminaron besándose contra la pared, pero antes de que ella pudiese rodearle con sus piernas, Inuyasha se había separado, dejándola con su respiración agitada._

— _¿Quieres beber jugo o refresco? — le preguntó al abrir el refrigerador._

— _Jugo, de uva— especificó al él mostrarle dos opciones, uva o naranja._

— _Ve a sentarte, ya te llevo tu plato._

Estaba comenzando a pensar qué tal vez no era lo suficientemente atractiva para provocarlo, ¿Y si por esa razón terminaban? Sacudió su cabeza. ¡No!, él le había correspondido, debía tratarse de otra cosa. Por eso, estaba decidida a seducirlo, iba a usar cualquier treta que se le ocurriera, recordaba que le gustaba verla con el traje de sirena, así que decidió usar eso a su favor, días atrás pidió un conjunto por internet y esta era su oportunidad para usarlo, si no funcionaba, el plan B sería los conjuntos nuevos de lencería. Solo esperaba que su plan funcionara o pasaría la mayor vergüenza de su vida, sin olvidar el duro golpe a su ego.

* * *

El día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan, se dedicaron a ir a comprar el material que le faltaba a Inuyasha para iniciar el mantenimiento, por la tarde salieron a comer a uno de los puestos callejeros, al volver, solo fueron a dormir.

Se vio por última vez en el espejo del baño, era ahora o nunca, no podía retroceder. Bajó a la cocina donde Inuyasha estaba pintando.

—Voy a nadar.

—Si— volteó a verla, casi tira la pintura que tenía sobre la escalera, Kagome llevaba un traje de baño de sirena, el sujetador rojo se ataba tras su cuello y se complementaba con una minifalda verde con textura de escamas.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó con inocencia.

—Cloro, digo claro, estaré pintando aquí— tomó el rodillo de nuevo y evitó verla, ya sentía la incomodidad dentro de su pantalón.

Kagome suspiró, su plan no estaba resultando como esperaba, ingenuamente creyó que él al verla vestida así la tomaría entre sus brazos y le haría el amor.

 **…**

No podía concentrarse, cuando Kagome salió al patio trasero volteó a verla, aquella minifalda apenas si le cubría los glúteos. De vez en cuando veía a la piscina, si no estaba dentro del agua, la encontraba acostada en el borde tomando el sol. Solo él sabía lo mucho que le costaba no ir por ella, tomarla y hacerla gemir su nombre.

Estaba acuclillado revolviendo la pintura cuando apareció Kagome, se había puesto en su misma posición.

—Inu, prepare té helado— le ofreció un vaso.

—Si, gracias— al alzar su mirada, los senos de ella habían quedado a la altura de su cara.

—¿Quieres ayuda en algo?

—Estoy bien— se levantó rápido.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Tu traje es… de sirena, es lindo— bebió su té de un solo trago.

—Lo vi en internet y me lo pedí, pero creo me equivoqué en la talla de sujetador, se siente un poco apretado— fingió acomodárselo.

Inuyasha casi escupe el té, ahora no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos pechos, antes cuando la veía en el show era algo normal verla usar el sujetador del disfraz, pero ahora era tan distinto.

—Tengo que seguir, sigue divirtiéndote.

—O podrías nadar un poco conmigo, vamos— le tomó de la mano—. Hace calor, por favor.

—Voy a seguir pintando.

—No te gusto de esa forma ¿Verdad? — le soltó la mano molesta, ya no podía más, estaba frustrada.

—¿Qué?

—Ya dime, ¿Te gustan más grandes— se miró sus senos— o es porque no te gusta mi cuerpo? — seguramente tenía mucha cadera.

—Nada de eso.

—Mentiroso.

—Ya te lo había dicho, no quiero apresurar las cosas, a veces siento que esto se dio muy rápido y…

—No estas seguro si me quieres de esa manera.

—¡No!, lo que intento decir es, quiero hacer esto bien, no quiero hacer algo estúpido, terminar lastimándote y que me odies.

—¿Te refieres a nuestra relación o a cuando estemos…?

—Las dos cosas.

—¿Y si te digo que yo quiero hacerlo? — se acercó a él, con una mano jaló su cuello abajo y con la otra le tomó una mano, llevándola a uno de sus senos.

—Kag…

—También tengo nervios y miedo, tal vez no te guste, tal vez no logre complacerte, pero yo solo quiero hacerlo contigo y te prometo que haré lo que sea para que lo disfrutes— dijo contra los labios masculinos.

—Tonta— la besó y tomándola de los glúteos la cargó, de inmediato ella le rodeó con sus piernas.

Inuyasha caminó hasta topar con una pared, solo pensaba en lo fácil que sería quitarle ese conjunto, sintió las suaves manos de Kagome intentar desabrocharle el pantalón y cuando lo logró, se dio cuenta de un pequeño pero importante detalle.

—¿Ahora qué? — el chico la había bajado.

—Te juro que de tener preservativos yo…

—Compre una caja, está en mi mochila— por supuesto que si pensaba seducirlo, su plan debía incluir preservativos.

—Vamos a la recámara.

—¿Estas seguro?

—No pienso hacerlo aquí.

—Me refiero a…

No pudo terminar su frase, en breve estaba de nuevo en brazos de Inuyasha y caían sobre el colchón de la cama.

 **…**

Los rayos de sol del atardecer se filtraban por la ventana del dormitorio. Inuyasha realmente se sentía muy bien, estar así con Kagome recostada sobre su pecho le daba una sensación de paz. No sabia cuánto tiempo llevaban acostados así, pero le encantaba. Y pensar que por lento e indeciso se estaba perdiendo de todo ese placer.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Feliz— estaba segura que más tarde su cuerpo iba a estar adolorido, pero iba a ser un dolor que le iba gustar.

—Yo también, pero no me refería a eso— le acarició una pierna.

—Lo sé, estoy bien— se movió un poco para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

—No muevas tu… pierna— quiso evitar que ella tocase su miembro que comenzaba a ponerse duro de nuevo.

—Lo siento— o en realidad no, le sonrío con malicia.

—Algo me dice que no voy a terminar de pintar.

—Yo te ayudo.

—Prefiero me ayudes en otra cosa— la acomodo a horcajadas sobre él y le pasó un condón.

—¿De nuevo?, solo nos queda uno más— en buena hora compró la caja con tres piezas.

—Mañana temprano voy por más— Kagome le sonrió, tenia la sospecha que había despertado el lado salvaje y lujurioso de Inuyasha.

—Listo— dijo al terminar de ponerle el condón.

—No vas a usar el traje de sirena ¿verdad? — la instó a moverse adelante y atrás sobre su pene.

—No, ¿Por qué? — soltó un suspiro, sentía claramente cómo el miembro de él se iba poniendo cada vez más duro y grande.

—Puede que te queden marcas— la tomó de la cadera y la penetró—. ¿Todo bien? — sonrió con perversidad, Kagome había intentado ahogar su grito mordiéndose el labio, eso solo lo excitó más.

—No se te ocurra parar— enterró sus uñas en el pecho de su novio.

—¿Y si lo hago?

—¡Maldita sea Inuyasha! — apenas podía pensar en una amenaza.

Inuyasha volvió a moverse, entrando y saliendo, esa imagen que tenía de ella era realmente fascinante, sus pechos eran hermosos, los acarició, tenían el tamaño perfecto y sus piernas tan bien contorneadas. Estaba seguro de que nunca se iba a cansar de esto y debía recordar tener en su apartamento suficientes condones para el futuro.

* * *

 **14/05/2020**

 **Aquí yo de nuevo, aun existo, solo tuve un ¿bloqueo?, bueno me dio algo, tal vez el estrés de las clases en línea o algo.**


	19. Extra Regalos

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Este fic participa en la campaña: "Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima", de la página "Estrellas de la Biblioteca Prohibida".

* * *

 **Mi Sirena Favorita**

 _Extra. Regalos._

Ranko iba muy feliz caminando por la plaza comercial, en dos semanas era la tradicional comida por el _Jugoya_ en casa su abuelo Toga y abu Iza. Su madre le habían dicho que invitaron también a Kagome, así que, se había propuesto ir de compras con su papá y tío. Admitía que fue difícil convencerlos de ir los tres juntos, pero gracias a su encantó, ambos hombres cedieron.

—¿Eso es para mamá? — preguntó al ver que su papá veía una especie de "capa"—. ¿Qué es?

—Un poncho, se usa de esa manera— le mostró un maniquí que vestía un modelo similar—. ¿No te gusta?

—Si, pero… No es adecuado, debe ser especial y esto no lo es— respondió luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

—Sigamos buscando— ya sabía él que ir de compras con su hija no sería fácil, pero confiaba en el gusto de Ranko, después de todo era como la madre y ella le había ayudado hace mucho tiempo, de hecho, fue así como se conocieron, en el centro comercial buscando un regalo.

Inuyasha estaba más pedido que Sesshoumaru, no tenía idea de qué comprar, si le daba ropa y no le quedaba a Kagome, no quería que se sintiera ofendida, podían ser unos guantes y gorro, la época de frío estaba cerca y le serían útiles, pero luego de escuchar a Ranko decir que el regalo debía ser especial, descartó la idea, los guantes y gorro eran algo simple para la fecha.

—¿Qué le vas a dar a tía Kag? — su tío tenía una clara cara de confusión.

—Lo sabré cuando lo vea.

—Está bien, no me ruegues, te voy a ayudar— le mostró una gran sonrisa y dando pequeños saltos fue a otra sección de la tienda, seguida muy de cerca por su padre y tío.

—Cuando crezca será asesora de bodas y esas cosas— comentó divertido Inuyasha, su sobrina observaba las distintas decoraciones que tenían en la sección de hogar.

—¿Ya estas pensando en boda? — preguntó sin verle, su mirada se mantenía en Ranko.

—Lo digo porque… Mírala, le gusta todo esto de las fiestas y obsequios— respondió nervioso—. La idea de casarme con Kagome no me desagrada, pero ¿No es muy pronto?, no lleva mucho en su nuevo trabajo, ambos nos estamos acostumbrando a esto y…— vio a Sesshoumaru, no mostraba ningún signo de que le interesara el tema—. No sé porque hablo de esto contigo como si te importara.

—Me parece extraño, es todo— su hermano le observó intrigado—. ¿Cuánto duraste con Kikyou, dos años?

—Cuatro.

—Y nunca pensaste en eso.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía razón, no llevaba ni un año saliendo con Kagome y ya sabía que quería unir su vida a la de ella, formar una familia.

—Ranko, hora de comer— ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y su hija no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

—Aún no tengo hambre y no hemos encontrado los regalos.

—Luego de comer, se hace tarde.

—¿Prometes que luego seguiremos buscando?

—Primero tienes que comer— Sesshoumaru solo extendió su mano a su hija y ella la tomó.

 **…**

De camino al restaurante, pasaron por una pequeña joyería que estaba sobre la avenida, unos huevos faberge llamaron la atención de Ranko quien se paró de puntitas, con sus manos se sujetó de la pequeña cornisa para impulsarse a ver mejor aquel escaparate y fue cuando sus ojos vieron los regalos perfectos, estaban allí. Se giró sonriente, señaló lo que vio y minutos después salían de la tienda con los obsequios.

—¿Podemos comer pizza?

—¿Ahora si tienes hambre?

—Mucha, cárgame ya no puedo caminar— se detuvo y alzó sus brazos.

—Camina, está justo en la esquina.

—Por favor— suplicó.

—Yo te cargo— se ofreció Inuyasha, pero Sesshoumaru en un parpadeo ya tenía a Ranko en brazos, solo sonrió, podían llamarle loco, pero estaba seguro que estaba celoso.

Ya en el restaurante, se sentaron en los gabinetes y Ranko veía los platillos de su menú infantil, Inuyasha veía la comida en su menú y todo se le antojaba, vio a Sesshoumaru, ya había cerrado su menú, seguramente ya sabía que iba a comer desde antes de entrar.

—Quiero la pizza chiquita, ¿Qué vas a comer tío?

—Yo comeré del _buffete_ — se levantó en el momento que la mesera iba a tomarles la orden.

—¿Qué vas a comer? ¿Qué pediste?

— _Fettuccine_ Alfredo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Pasta con crema de queso y ajo.

—No suena bien— hizo un gesto de desagrado, su papá siempre pedía cosas raras de comer.

En el área de buffet, Inuyasha no podía creer que dieran platos tan pequeños, iba a tener que dar varias vueltas por comida. Intentaba ver dónde podía poner su bollo al vapor y no se cayera de vuelta a su mesa, cuando la voz de una mujer hizo de volteara.

—Inuyasha, que linda coincidencia— acaba de llegar al restaurante con un grupo de colegas y en cuanto lo vio, caminó hasta el chico.

—Kikyou— jamás creyó encontrarla de nuevo y menos ese día.

—Vine a festejar el cumpleaños de alguien, una amiga— dirigió su mirada a donde estaban sus colegas— ¿Y tú…? — en ese momento vio a Sesshoumaru con Ranko, en el gabinete del fondo—. Vaya, viniste con ellos, creí no se soportaban.

—Varias cosas han cambiado— era verdad, ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiese imaginado saliendo a comer con Sesshoumaru, antes ya habían comido juntos, pero era en compañía de Rin o su padre.

En cuanto Kikyou se volteó de nuevo para ver a Inuyasha, Ranko comenzó a hacer caras graciosas al chico, rolaba sus ojos o hacía viscos.

—En el hospital necesitan gente para mantenimiento y pensé que quizás estarías interesado, la paga es muy buena, de las prestaciones ni se digan y las vacaciones… ¿Ocurre algo? — sentía que Inuyasha no le prestaba atención, volteo y solo vio a Sesshoumaru bebiendo lo que parecía un té y a Ranko dibujando aquel mantel que les daban a los niños.

—No estoy buscando otro empleo, pero gracias por decirme tal vez a alguien de mis compañeros les interese.

—Piénsalo, tendrías mi recomendación y…

—Eres muy amable— evitó que voltease, Ranko ahora actuaba con dramatismo, exageraba estar desmayándose de hambre, ¿Acaso Sesshoumaru no pensaba decirle algo? —. Pero no hay nada que pensar, me gusta el acuario.

—Entonces un día te podría llamar para quedar e ir a comer, ponernos al día.

—Debo irme.

—La cita queda pendiente.

—Kikyou, yo salgo con alguien— le recordó.

—¿Es algo serio?

—Si— respondió de inmediato, sin titubeos—. Me tengo que ir, ya le llevaron su comida a Ranko y no va a comer si no estamos los tres, adiós, disfruta tu reunión.

Ranko había logrado ver y reconocer a la mujer que hablaba con su tío, no le agradaba la manera en que Kikyou le sonreía a él, por lo que comenzó a hacerle muecas graciosas evitando ser descubierta, al menos por ella, en cuanto la mujer volteaba, se ponía a colorear el mantel de niños. No estaba preocupada de que su tío cambiaría a Kagome, sabía que jamás lo haría, ellos eran perfectos juntos, eran como su emparedado favorito: queso crema y cajeta. Por separado sabían bien, pero juntos hacían un emparedado delicioso.

Sesshoumaru veía a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo, podía percatarse del cambio en él, ahora al ver a esa mujer se le notaba tranquilo, no se alteraba por su presencia y si ella quería acortar la distancia, él se alejaba discretamente. Al verle volver a la mesa, no pudo evitar pensar que en otro tiempo, se hubiese ido a disculpar y se marcharía a la mesa que ocupaba esa mujer, o la invitaría a comer con ellos. Finalmente había madurado.

—Compórtate— dijo finalmente a su hija, no aprobaba esa clase de comportamiento en la mesa, pero era una buena manera de molestar y ponerle presión a su hermano.

—Comportada estoy— le sonrió con inocencia.

—¿Qué eran esas caras? — preguntó Inuyasha al tomar asiento.

—¿Cuáles caras?

—Todas esas que estabas haciendo.

—Yo no hacía nada ¿Verdad papá? — Sesshoumaru no respondió, simplemente se limitó a comer.

—Dijiste que habías pedido a Alfredo, eso es pollo.

—La pasta tiene pollo y berenjena empalizada.

—¿Me das pollo?

—Tu pediste eso, comételo— Ranko solo le había dado dos mordidas a su pizza.

—Lo tuyo se ve mejor.

—Come— ordenó.

—¿Tío quieres cambiar? — ya había aprendido que si su padre no quería hacer algo, se lo pediría a su tío quien si iba a querer y en automático su papá cedería.

—¿Qué es lo quieres?

—Pollo.

Ver a Sesshoumaru comer con Ranko era algo nuevo para Inuyasha. Ya sabía que su hermano consentía a su hija y a la vez era estricto, pero no creía verlo alguna vez dejarle comer de su plato.

—¿Te gustó?

—Sabe bien— dijo al comer ahora pasta.

—Ranko, toma un palito de pan y llénalo de la crema, te va a gustar— sugirió Inuyasha, quería saber hasta dónde llegaría la paciencia de Sesshoumaru.

—¡Es verdad!, papá ¿Puedo comer más pollo? ¿Papá? — no le hacía caso por ver a la calle.

—Sesshoumaru, ¿Ahora qué…? — al otro lado de la calle iba el hermano de Sango, ya había olvidado que ese chiquillo había intentado cortejar a Rin, obviamente no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar, pero había desafiado abiertamente a Sesshoumaru y eso era algo que su hermano no iba a tolerar. No tenía idea que aún siguiera molesto por eso, pero aquel leve gruñido y el ceño fruncido, indicaba otra cosa.

—Ya olvida eso— dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Qué ves? ¿Quién es? — podía ser pequeña pero su curiosidad le hacía no perderse de nada.

—Él fue…

—También come tu comida— dijo Sesshoumaru a su hija e interrumpiendo a Inuyasha.

—¿Quién era? — ella quería saber.

—Hermano de Sango.

—¿No te agrada? Te veías molesto— su papá no respondió.

—Así que tiene tus mismas mañas, ahora entiendo todas esas caras— Ranko seguía sin agradarle Kikyou.

—Espero tengas espacio para más comida, por lo visto, Ranko a dejado su comida— su hija estaba más entretenida comiendo de su plato.

—Es porque robado sabe mejor, ¿Estas enojado?

—Lo importante es que comas.

—Yo me como eso, pero un día debes superarlo.

Ranko siguió comiendo del pollo de su papá, ya no insistiría en saber más sobre el hermano de Sango, estaba segura de que su mamá si le diría todo.

* * *

Izayoi estaba tan emocionada, si Inuyasha había llevado a Kagome a esa cena debía ser porque su relación era mucho más que formal, estaba convencida de que en poco tiempo les darían la noticia de una boda, de un bebé o ambas.

—Kagome, me alegra que vinieras.

—Llegaron— Toga también había salido a recibirles—. Ve y siéntate en la sala, con esta tormenta la temperatura bajó.

—Gracias.

—Ven conmigo, te mostraré fotos de Inu de bebé, tan lindo y tierno, sé que un bebé de él lo sería también— Izayoi tenía un plan para tener un nieto pronto, hacer que Kagome tuviera ganas de un lindo bebé.

—Mamá, no la acoses— se apresuró colgar sus abrigos y el paraguas en el perchero, no quería que su madre hostigase a Kagome.

—No cuelgues el tuyo— le detuvo Toga—. Dejé en la cajuela de mi coche el pastel, se bueno y tráelo.

—Está comenzando a granizar.

—Eres joven, un poco de agua no te hará daño.

—¿Por qué no mandaste antes a Sesshoumaru?

—No ha llegado, deja de quejarte y ve, tu madre no se va a comer a mi nuera.

Inuyasha se resignó, volvió a tomar el paraguas y antes de salir dio un vistazo a la sala, su madre le estaba dando una taza de ponche y una manta a Kagome, sonrió feliz.

 **…**

Una vez terminada la cena y todos tuvieron servido su postre, Ranko se paró junto a su padre en señal de que era hora del regalo. Esperó ese día con mucha emoción y hasta ahora se había contenido para el momento correcto. Sesshoumaru bajó la taza de té que bebía y sacó de su pantalón el regalo.

—¿Para mi? — Rin tomó la caja rectangular amarilla que le ofrecía su esposo.

—¿Te gustaron? — preguntó Ranko apenas su madre abrió la caja.

—Son perfectos— se quitó sus aretes para colocarse los nuevos, eran largos con cristales blancos, la medialuna azul en medio, del extremo inferior colgaba un cristal ovalado y al otro había una estrella.

—Yo ayudé a comprarlos.

—Por eso salieron los tres juntos— ahora entendía tanto misterio por parte de su hija.

—Si.

—Sesshoumaru, ese fue un lindo detalle— dijo Touga—. Esas dos chicas te han cambiado.

Inuyasha apretó el bolsillo de su pantalón, vio a su madre y se alegró de haber comprado aquello. En ese momento agradeció el consejo que Miroku le dio.

—Ya dáselo— murmuró Ranko a Inuyasha.

—¡Vaya! También tienes un regalo— Touga no esperaba que en ese momento le diese un anillo de compromiso a su nuera, pero algo le iba a dar.

—Madre, es para ti— le ofreció una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

—Inuyasha, no debiste— tomó la bolsa—. Es muy lindo, no me esperaba esto, muchas gracias— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y luego le mostró a su esposo el collar de oro blanco con una flor de Sakura en su ramita.

Al comentarle Inuyasha a Miroku de su encuentro con Kikyou, le tuvo que contar la razón principal de aquella salida con su hermano y sobrina, fue que le dijo "Si le vas a dar un regalo a Kagome y tu madre estará presente, también dale algo, siempre antes, ya sea en privado o en público, las madres son muy sensibles, no quieres que termine teniendo celos de tu futura esposa, pero si vas hacer La Pregunta— guiño un ojo—. No le des nada a tu madre, si aprueba a Kagome ese será su mayor regalo".

Ranko estaba confundida, ¿Qué había pasado con el regalo para Kagome? ¡¿Su tío lo había olvidado?! ¡No! Ella se había esforzado tanto.

—Y este es para ti— dijo a Kagome al sacar una caja de terciopelo dorada en forma de concha.

—No sabía que debía traer un regalo, no traje nada— ¿Por qué nadie le dijo?

—Los compré porque quise, anda, ábrelo.

Kagome abrió la caja, se sorprendió al ver lo que Inuyasha le compró, eran un par de aretes plateados, una lágrima de cristal verde rodeado por la aleta de una sirena.

—Son hermosos.

—Te dije que le iban a gustar— dijo con orgullo Ranko, ya se había calmado, por un momento en verdad creyó que su plan se arruinaría.

—Ella me ayudó a comprarlos.

—Muchas gracias.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo— Izayoi se levantó, fue a sala y no tardó mucho en volver con un álbum—. Inu de niño estaba obsesionado con las sirenas, cuando íbamos al mar caminábamos por la orilla en busca de alguna— ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así? Si era de las anécdotas más bonitas que tenía de su hijo—. Decía que cuando fuese grande se casaría con una.

—Yo no hacía eso.

—Lo hacías, aquí está una foto— Izayoi mostró una instantánea, Inuyasha subido en una roca con unos binoculares observando el mar.

—Eso puede ser cualquier cosa, podía estar buscando aves o barcos, recuerdo que me gustaban.

—Tu madre dice la verdad, incluso creías que las conchas eran sus escamas, me pregunto de dónde sacaste esa fase tuya.

—Pues yo no lo recuerdo.

—Al entrar a la primaria te interesaste por los videojuegos.

—Eso si lo recuerdo, era muy bueno en los de peleas— sonó orgulloso.

—Iza, ¿Recuerdas que nos rogó por entrar a clases de natación?

—¡Es verdad!, creías que, si eras el mejor nadando, la encontrarías más fácil y así podías impresionarla.

—Ya están inventando cosas, voy por más pastel.

Se levantó sin voltear a ver a Kagome, estaba tan avergonzado ¿Por qué sus padres se inventaban una cosa así? Porque era mentira ¿cierto?, él recordaría una cosa como esa. Desde la cocina pudo ver a Ranko sentada en las piernas de Rin y ambas miraban el álbum, mientras que Kagome termina de comer su pastel.

 **…**

La tormenta se intensificó y por seguridad durmieron allí, Inuyasha les cedió su cama a Sesshoumaru, como solo les visita en ocaciones ya que vivía con su madre, nunca quiso un dormitorio a pesar de la insistencia de Toga. No podían dormir en la sala, ellos eran cuatro, incluido un bebé de cinco meses.

Por lo que Inuyasha y Kagome dormirían en un futón en la sala, pues si eran honestos, era muy cómodo.

—¿Es verdad lo de las sirenas? — preguntó al Inuyasha ya estar acostado.

—No lo recuerdo, solo sé que me gustaba mucho ir a la playa y que jugaba a cazar monstruos o buscar tesoros en el patio— estiró un brazo en una clara invitación para que su novia se acurrucara en él.

—Gracias por los aretes, en verdad son muy lindos— bostezó.

—Tal vez ya fue mucho del asunto de las sirenas.

—Para nada, es algo especial, así nos conocimos— bostezó de nuevo, estaba más cansada de lo que imaginaba.

—Descansa.

—Y eras un niño muy lindo, ojalá un día tengamos uno así.

—¿Qué? — aquello lo dejó confundido—. ¿Kagome? — ya estaba dormida, le cubrió bien con la manta y dio un beso en la frente.

Al final si había encontrado una sirena.

* * *

 **19/05/2020**

 **Jugoya** _,_ festivales de Japón en honor a la luna de otoño, en esta noche, la gente celebra fiestas para ver la luna, come delicias como el _dango_ y _colocasia_ , bebe _sake_ y celebra la llegada del otoño.

 **…**

Perdón por no responder algunas cosas, pero siempre actualizo de prisa. Comienzo.

 **P.** "Algunos autores dejan preguntas para conocer más de los personajes o del autor mismo, ¿Podría hacerse contigo?"

 **R.** Suena interesante, lo dejo abierto por si alguien quiere. De hacerlo, lo contestaré en los capítulos y en mi página de FB (me encuentran como Rinnu, liga en mi perfil de aquí).

 **P.** "Me gustaría leer en retrospectiva cómo Sesshomaru se enamoró de Rin y la hizo su esposa"

 **R.** Si haré algo sobre eso. Como historia aparte. Se encuentra en proceso.

 **P.** "¿qué piensas de la continuación de Inuyasha? ¿Tienes algunas teorías?"

 **R.** Es genial la noticia, espero poder llegar a verlo. Si tengo mis teorías, pero prefiero no pensar en ello. No porque no me interese, simplemente porque no quiero subir mucho mis expectativas para que al final rompan mi ilusión. Me a pasado y es horrible.

 **…**

Desde que comenzó la cuarentena he intentado actualizar seguido y que tengan en que pasar un rato de su tiempo. Pero las clases en línea son horribles. Consumen más tiempo que si fuesen presenciales.

Siempre es grato leerles, muchas gracias por sus mensajes. Largos o cortos les aprecio igual.


End file.
